Sailor Swordians
by dragonfang33
Summary: For 1000 years the guardians of the Sailor Scouts have been imprisoned within nine swords As an ancient evil rises, the Sailor Scouts must join forces with a cursed exGuardian to track down these ancient warriors. A collaberation with Shadowhawk Enjoy.
1. Introduction

Sailor Swordians

By ShadowHawk and Dragonfang33

Prologue

The time was glorious, it was over a thousand years ago, and it was a better time back then, the time of the Silver Millennium.

A time when each planet within the solar system was beautiful places.

Each one offering its own uniqueness to anyone whom visited them. A royal family, each with a Princess whom had a dual responsibility, ruled all nine of them.

The first responsibility that they had was to be the heirs to each of their worlds and the second was that they were Sailor Scouts, soldiers of love. Despite these dual responsibilities, there was no one to fight. At least not until she came.

That person was Queen Beryl with a being named Queen Metallia and their armies consisting of brainwashed people from the Earth. The people living on Earth had a hidden jealousy of those living upon the moon.

It was because deep within the dark canyons of their hearts they wanted their happiness, their beautiful forms, and most importantly, their immortality. It was this dark desire that Queen Beryl had played on to brainwash enough people on the Earth to join her and to do her bidding.

The times of the Silver Millennium were coming into its twilight and the question among those living on the peaceful worlds throughout the Sol System was if anyone would survive.

It was the night of the masquerade ball inside the palace of the Moon Kingdom. It seemed odd to have such an event with the enemy massing their forces on the Earth ready to attack at any moment.

Yet, the queen was wise when she decided to keep the ball as planned.

She knew that the last thing that she should do is panic the people.

Still, the queen had her concerns about this threat, but she never allowed anyone to see it. Not even her own daughter, Princess Serena.

"Good Evening." The Queen had announced from the top of the luxurious staircase. "Welcome to the Masquerade Ball of the White Kingdom. Please enjoy yourselves."

The Queen came down the steps of the staircase and greeted her guests.

As she came down the staircase, several of the guests remarked about her with great reverence.

These guests were the Princesses from the other worlds; they came to the party with their escorts or to be more accurate, their Guardians.

These guardians were a very small and elite group of soldiers, who had their sacred vows to their duties of each royal family of each planet. Their duties included to teach each Princess in the ways of a Scout or a Soldier. The other was to protect them from any harm in any form.

In the hustle and bustle of the crowd each princess from all the worlds were scattered. First there was Princess Ami who stood at the punch bowl filling up her glass in the best manner that was taught to her.

Behind her was her guardian, Atwight one of the few women who were serving among the Guardians. Despite the fact that it was a formal gathering, Atwight (like the others) was dressed in her armor, made out of the best metal that the world of Mercury could offer. It shined a metallic deep blue silver color in the lights coming down from the chandelier as it contoured her upper body.

Atwight was attractive with her relatively short black hair that came down to her shoulders, normally she would let it all hang out but since it was such a formal event she tied it up into a small ponytail.

She always kept a good eye on the girl she was protecting with a pair of sapphire-like eyes. She was ready to strike at anyone who attacks with the weapon at her side, a two-sided katana with a metal handle that was the same deep blue silver as her armor.

At her other side was a very trusty tool of hers, a small palm computer and upon it was the emblem of the planet Mercury. Though, Atwight was never cold-hearted, she had a warm heart about her especially since she had her skills as a healer. To be more accurate, she was a doctor. So, in other words she had more than one vow, her vow to the guardians and her vow to her patients.

Over at the edge of the dance floor was the Princess Mina and her guardian, Aphrodite. The Princess was gazing out across the dance floor looking for the perfect man to ask to dance with her, but alas there was no such man there. Behind her, the beautiful Aphrodite was helping her in her search for just such a man.

On the other hand she might find one for herself. After all who could resist such beauty she had, her shimmering blonde hair that was wrapped up into a partial bun while the rest shimmered down the side of her slender face, past her eyes that were green like creamy jade.

Her armor was like that of shinning copper, a brownish orange color, but her weapon at her side was a Greek sword. A sword just as equally beautiful as its user, a golden hilt wrapped in leather and diamonds studded into its U-shaped guard.

Dancing out on the floor was the Princess Raye, from Mars dancing with a handsome boy relatively older than she was. She danced to her hearts content while at the edge of the dance floor was her guardian, leaning against the wall in his armor, Dymlos.

He reached up to brush his deep brown hair away from his brown eyes that were set into his broad face. He returned his arm as he crossed them against his deep red metallic armor as he watched Raye from a distance.

He didn't exactly join in the festivities, mostly because he wasn't the greatest at social functions. Dymlos was more of the strong silent type, never having a way with words. Usually if he needed to make his point about something, he used his own type of "aggressive negations", basically diplomacy with his broadsword that was set at his side.

Then there was the Princess Lita who was standing side by side with her guardian, Clemente.

Both he and Lita were very close, almost like brother and sister they were. Even though Lita was rather tomboyish or an Amazon as some call her, Clemente had taught her his ways. He taught her to be strong but also to have compassion for people. They did have similar tastes, such as for the color green.

The Princess with her formal dress in the shades of hunter green and

Clemente had his armor that shinned like a green Christmas ball. Lita did have to restrain herself several times since she was so captivated by Clemente's looks.

He had the most gorgeous set of blue eyes, but they weren't too bright or too dark. Just the right shade of blue that a pair of eyes could have set into his heart- shaped face and his reddish-brown shortly cut hair along with his little scruffy goatee. As with all the other guardians, he had a sword of his own. It was much like that of a Viking warriors' sword with its handle engraved with lightning bolts.

Then there were the Princesses Hotaru and Trista who were sitting on a nearby set of chairs. The two of them seemed so alike that it bordered upon frightening, Hotaru and Trista both having such raven black hair and dark eyes. Some have even said behind their backs that they could very well pass for sisters.

Though their guardians were very different. There was Hotaru's guardian, Atropos who was one of the most reclusive of all the guardians. Even though she was a recluse, she knew the importance of being in a team. But in certain social situations like the one that she was in, she kept to herself, much like the girl that she was asked to guard.

She was also like Hotaru even more so than Trista. Atropos could pass for Hotaru's twin. Her raven black hair coming down the sides of her head and ending at the top of her neck. At her side, was her sword that was just like an Arabian Scimitar but with the dark violet colors like her armor that contoured her shapely upper body, but she had more than just her scimitar. She also had a long staff-like weapon, a tall weapon that slightly towered her with its u-shaped blade crowning its staff.

Then there was the young and handsome guardian for the Princess Trista, Berselius. He stood straight up like a soldier standing ready for inspection before a great general. His loyalties to his order as well as to his duties as a guardian were his life.

For the princess that he was asked to guard, he would lay down his life without question. He guards her with his katana like sword as well as a very special weapon forged on Pluto. It was the Key of Time, a tall silver staff that had pieces of metal coming out of its side towards the bottom just like an enormous key.

Yet, crowning this weapon was a very special part of it, The Garnet Sphere. It was a red orb that was said to see through the mists of time, but all its secrets are only between two people. Berselius and the one that he was asked to train, Princess Trista.

Last of all, there were the last two guardians, Chaltier and Igtenos.

Igtenos was a very levelheaded man, possibly the most reasonable of the guardians. Both he and the Princess Hotaru get along quite well since the two of them think quite a lot alike. The two of them had races of all kinds while she was in training. It didn't matter what kind of race it was, just as long as there was a finish line and both of them were competing. Sometimes Hotaru would win and other times Igtenos would win.

The two of them even had battles of the sword against one another; Igtenos would use his own sword, a very fancifully designed golden hilt rapier. Though this was only one of two swords that Igtenos had. The other was a golden jeweled scimitar, known as the Space Sword or The Sword of Uranus. It was that sword that would be handed to Amara, once she is deemed ready to wield it.

Then there was the guardian for Neptune, Chaltier. One of the most musical of all the guardians, for him he could play just about any instrument that he could get his hands upon. As long as the instrument could produce any kind of pitch or tone, he could play it like a master. He was also a great swimmer as well as boat master.

That's something that could be summed up about Chaltier, a mater of music and water. Even his sword carried that same theme of the water in it. It was a long sword but it was curved back, like a katana but the blade was wide like a scimitar, but the handle was really special. It was contoured so that a person could fit their hand (right or left) into it and the handle was carved in such a way that it looked like a wave rolling onto an ocean shore with all kinds of sea animals carved into that wave of a handle.

Still, like the other Outer Guardians, Chaltier had another weapon. It was rather embarrassing to him sometimes to carry such a weapon around with him all the time. It was a mirror, an old-fashioned hand mirror with gold trim and a green back to it with the symbol of Neptune. This was the Mirror of Neptune, a weapon that would be given to Princess Michelle.

As all the guardians and Princesses were scattered throughout the ballroom, there was one couple that made everybody's eyebrows raise. It was one of the dance couples that were acting as natural as could be.

It was the Princesses Hotaru and Michelle. The two of them were dressed in the finest gowns made with the greatest of materials that their worlds could offer. They danced as if they were in love, but little did the gawking audience realize that they were in love. Though they never had to say that three- word phrase to each other all the time unlike another couple that would soon join in on the dance floor.

Outside upon the balcony, there was the very last Princess of the Sol System. This was the Princess of the Moon Princess Serenity. She stood out there on the balcony looking up and out at the Earth that rose slowly over the dark horizon.

It looked like a ball, tucked away in the darkness as only half of it peeked out at the moon. Beside the Princess, standing diligently was her guardian and the leader of the Guardian Corps, Damakas, who was dressed in Silver Armor that complemented the black cape that he wore over it and the broadsword at his side.

The times were turbulent between the moon and the earth. The tyrannical ruler known as Queen Beryl had begun to sweep across the Earth, poisoning and brainwashing the minds of the people living there.

The evil queen had preyed upon the Earth's jealousy of the beauty and immortality of the people living on the moon. She knew that very jealousy would prove to be a great asset in taking the moon for herself and so people from the Earth were under suspicion. The timing couldn't have been much worse, especially for two star-crossed lovers from these opposing sides.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Damakas asked the princess

"Yes, I am."

"I must leave you now, Princess." Damakas said as he bowed to the girl that he was responsible for.

"I understand, Damakas." The Princess nodded solemnly as her guardian left her side.

Damakas, being the captain of the guards had a small hand in the playing out of the events that would take place between the Princess and her lover.

He knew that the guards of the moon had their prejudices against people from the Earth, and the princess' lover was from the Earth would pose a great deal of heartache for her. So, this was the reason for Damakas leaving her side, to distract his own guards and clear a path for the lover from the Earth. Though Damakas had a good feeling about the princess' lover, especially since he was a prince himself. Just before he left, Serena asked him something that had been bothering her for a long time.

"Do you think Slayer was right about my sister?" Serena asked. Damakas halted in his tracks. Of all the Guardians he was the one who didn't believe the boy he was training would turn traitor.

"I wouldn't know," Damakas replied, "Larxene hasn't been seen for nearly a year. Besides you know I never believed those charges. The others may say that he was no good, a man whose loyalty was to no one but himself. But I never believed that but the evidence against him was overwhelming," he bowed to the princess, and smiled that kindly father smile Serena had come to know so well, "take care your highness." Serena returned Damakas' smile before turning back to the star filled sky.

As the princess continued to stare out at the Earth she had heard the voice of her love. She looked down and found him, Prince Darien. He looked at his love without a smile on his face and it was apparent to the princess that he was troubled. Of course, it was no mystery of what was troubling him, the prince and his family along with his kingdom had been fighting a very long battle against those under Queen Beryl's force.

"Serena," He called up to her

"Darien." The Princess called out to him. "Oh finally you're here."

"I have bad news princess." he said to her.

"You can't come to the ball?" she asked

"If it only were that Serena! Terrible things are happening. An evil power is taking over earth."

"Then you must go." she said with sadness in her voice

"Yes but by the time I get home, it may be too late. No one knows where this Queen Beryl came from and her warriors are amazingly strong, maybe unbeatable. Time for the moon is growing short; the people on Earth are beginning to mobilize against you."

"Darien." The Princess called out to him.

"Hold it right there!" Someone called out.

"Stop him, he could be a spy!" another called out.

The prince looked and found the guards of the palace. They were all battle ready and if the Prince had seen their eyes he would have seen the bloodlust in their eyes. He turned and ran as the guards tried to follow behind.

"Hurry after him!" one of the palace guards called out.

From behind the Princess came her guardian, Damakas.

"They must suspect everyone from Earth." She said to Damakas without looking at him

"I'm sorry, Princess." He bowed, "I tried to hold off my guards as much as I could."

"He'll be back." She said, "I know he will."

During the night, the princess had to make her appearance at the Masked ball. Of course, her mother asked it of her and she obliged the request. Walking down the stairway, she was confronted by a man in a tuxedo and a very odd type of mask.

It was the kind of mask that looked like a very odd set of sunglasses.

Behind that white mask that only covered his eyes, he approached the princess and he asked her to dance.

As this masked man held the princesses' hand, she knew who it was already. In those few precious moments, she shared with her prince, the princess was truly happy. Who would have ever guessed it would have been her last?

"I'm happy you came back." She with a smile on her face

"I couldn't leave without one last dance." he said as they began to dance

"All of this is going to change." He said with concern tone "Queen Beryl is more dangerous then I thought. The whole Universe is in danger."

"Even the Moon?" She asked him

"Especially the Moon." he said with a firm tone "Queen Beryl plans to take over, and to do that she must conquer the Moon. Prepare for the worst. Your mother and your Guardian know that I'm not a spy. They asked me to stay and help defend the Moon Kingdom."

"I can't believe this is happening." she said with concern

They are now at a balcony

"Queen Beryl will destroy everything in her way to get what she wants.

I'll fight as hard as I can, but I might not come back."

He took her hand

"I hope you know how much you mean to me."

"I do." She said staring at him with all her love.

"You're in my heart now and forever." he said to her

"And you'll always be in mine." With that they shared a kiss under the moon; Princess Serena shed a single tear knowing of her fate of her people, her friends, her mother, and most of all Prince Darien.

Outside the gates of the palace, the attack had begun. From the Earth rose gray clouds like ash with the soldiers of the earth coming to the moon riding upon them. Every one of them had blood in their eyes as they drew closer to the gates of the moon. The invading army charged up to the gates and with very little effort the gates to the White Palace were torn down and away, leaving the path clear for the armies of the Earth and the Dark Kingdom to invade.

Inside the palace, the cats Luna and Artemis dashed like the cats they were through the ballroom both of them screaming at the top of their small lungs.

"Alarm! Alarm!" The screamed, "They're invading! The Dark Kingdom and the Earthlings are invading!"

The guardians, who had gotten wind of what the cats had warned, acted immediately. Each of them taking a firm grip on their weapons, but before they left their princesses' side, each of them were given their transformation pens.

Use them only in the most extreme of circumstances, they had instructed to their princesses before charging out of the ballroom and to the front gates. They charged head on against the forces of the Dark Kingdom with quick and deadly force. It seemed for a while that the Guardians were winning against the enemy, but they didn't know about the other events that were taking place back at the palace.

On the palace balcony that looked out over the gates, the Princess

Serenity looked to the atrocities that were taking place at her doorstep. She stood there alone; all of her friends (the princesses from the other worlds) had gone off to the battlefield. Despite the instructions of the guardians, they still went out there. None of them could stand the thought of staying behind while their guardians went and probably get themselves killed in the line of duty. So, using the transformation pens they changed into their Scouts forms and charged to the front gates.

All of them had gone except the Princess Serenity, she knew all too well how important she was to the future of all the Sol System, for she would inherit the Silver Crystal from her mother and all the power, responsibilities, and duties that would go with it.

So, the Princess stood there on the balcony watching all the bloodshed that went on down below.

She couldn't help but turn away and be repulsed by all the bloodshed between the two opposing forces. She buried her delicate face into her hands.

"I know its terrible Princess." A familiar voice said

The Princess looked and found her guardian, Damakas.

"I swore to protect you, Princess." He said, "I know the others can take care of themselves, I'm more concerned about you."

As Damakas shared his sentiments there was a great cackling that broke over them as well as over the screaming and rumbling of the battle at the front gates. The Princess brought her hands to her mouth in fear, while her guardian went for his sword, ready to strike at anything and everything that came within an inch of his Princess.

In front of them appeared the wickedest woman in all of creation, Queen Beryl. She came to the Princess and her Guardian with her staff in hand and her eyes filled with sadistic joy set upon the Princess.

"You are Princess Serena?" She asked, "I shall destroy your pretty face!"

She reached out to kill her target.

Damakas had unsheathed his sword and raised it over his head like a lumberjack ready to chop down the mightiest tree in the forest. He was ready to chop off the right arm of the wicked Queen as she reached for his Princess, but something strange happened. The hand that reached out for the Princess was struck by a rose, yes, a red rose. It came out of nowhere and struck her hand as if it was a dart. Queen Beryl's eyes traced the path of where the rose came from and there she found a man, Prince Darien.

"Beryl!" The Prince said to her with narrow eyes, "If you lay a finger on the Princess, I'll make you pay!"

"Darien?" The Queen was shocked and stunned by what had just happened.

The Prince came to the side of the Princess with the Guardian Damakas standing ready to attack.

"Why do you side with the Moon Queen?" Beryl asked the Prince, "You are the Prince of Earth! If you marry me, you'll become king who will dominate the moon and earth."

"Beryl, you are being used by Metallia's evil energy. Open your eyes!

Cast aside the wickedness!"

Beryl's face twisted as the anger and rage against what had just been said against her rose like a spreading wildfire.

"SILENCE!" She screamed, "I'll kill you as well!"

From behind Queen Beryl rose up a dark cloud, a cloud with a hideous form that seemed almost human like, but at the same time it was demon-like. It had eyes carved into the smoke like a jack-o-lantern that showed a deep crimson color like blood on paper.

Under those eyes was a mouth that looked just like the eyes in its jagged carved appearance, which mouth was smiling in its crooked sadism. That smoke was the evil force known as Metallia, a laugh rose from deep within it that was maniacal and mechanical and the same time as it reached out to take the Prince.

A great wind descended upon them, but it only took the Prince. He flew out over the balcony as the wind shoved him to Metallia. He did not beg for his life, instead he called out only one name.

"Serena!" He called as he drifted away

"DAREAN!" The princess called as she ran out to the balcony, but her guardian, Damakas tried to stop her. With one free hand he grabbed her wrist, but it was no use. Serenity struggled, she struggled so hard against Damakas firm grip that she managed to go free as she fell over the balcony and the wind caught her. She was flying up to meet her prince.

"STAY BACK!" The Prince demanded, "SERENA!"

Yet, the Princess didn't listen; she simply reached out for his hand.

Back on the Balcony, the Guardian Damakas took to his oath and jumped off of the balcony and into the wind that Metallia used. He tried to reach out for his Princess to bring her back. He tried with all that he could to reach for her, but it was of no use, Metallia had done her damage.

From the jagged mouth of Metallia, came a green light, a putrid green like vomit. It rained down upon the Prince and the Princess, but the blast had knocked the guardian Damakas to the ground.

He looked up and saw a site that would come to haunt him for the rest of his existence. He saw the Princess and her Prince floating in Metallia's wind motionless. At first he couldn't bring himself to believe what he was seeing, he wanted to believe that his eyes were being deceived by Metallia or Beryl. That was when the Queen of the Moon had risen up the steps of debris that were once part of her palace.

"SERENA!" She screamed as she saw the motionless Serenity and Darien.

"NO!" Damakas screamed as his sword felt limp in his hand, all the power of this system and he couldn't protect the Princess. He felt his heart break, it was true, his heart broke in two pieces as he saw that girl being tossed around the wind like a rag doll.

Yet, the damage was felt elsewhere on the battlefield. All of the

Scouts and Guardians had seen it from a distance. They saw the damage that had been done. All of them felt their hearts break into pieces, but they weren't going to let this go without a fight. The Scouts concentrated their fire upon the force known as Metallia.

"MERCURY BUBBLE SPRAY!" Mercury called out her attack and on down throughout the Scouts attack went.

Mars, "MARS FIRE SOUL!"

Jupiter, "JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!"

Venus, "VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

Uranus, "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

Neptune, "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Pluto, "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

Saturn, "SATURN SILENCE WALL!"

All of their attacks had gone onward in a straight beam like a missile being guided every onward to its target.

Yet, it wasn't enough. The black amorphous body of Metallia had absorbed the attacks made by the valiant Scouts in their hour of grief. Yet, all of them sunk into the body of Metallia like rocks into water.

It only amused the vile creature as it again drew in the power of that putrid green attack. It sent out its beam against the Scouts and killed them on contact, while their guardians watched from a distance as their

Princesses, their pupils, and their friends were killed mercilessly.

The grief had taken on its form of rage as the guardians slaughtered both of the Dark Kingdom soldiers and the Earthlings.

They slaughtered them like animals and not caring to even look at their faces as they were killed, it didn't matter anymore. There was no one left to protect.

Back at the ruins of the palace, Damakas and the other guardians limped their way across the debris. They all had fought so gallantly against the forces of the Dark Kingdom, but it still wasn't enough to save the lives of their Princesses.

They came to the place where the fallen Queen Serenity lay. She too, like everyone else who had lost someone in this battle was heartbroken. Her tears had ruined her make up as they ran down her face and rained upon the pieces of rubble. At her feet were the cats Luna and Artemis. Damakas came to them and knelt down beside the Queen.

"I'm sorry, your majesty." He wept, "I couldn't protect her."

"Serenity," The Queen whimpered as she reached to her side and pulled out the Crescent Moon wand with one hand and brought about the Silver Crystal with the other. As she continued to weep silently she placed the Silver Crystal into the crescent of the wand. As the Crystal was placed into the wand it emitted a pink haze like dust through a laser beam.

"Queen Serenity," Luna spoke up to the mourning queen, "If you use the

Silver Crystal, it will cost your life."

"You'll die if you use it." Damakas finished, "There must be another way."

"I'll trade my life for the peace of the Earth and moon." She proclaimed as she rose the wand over her head, "COSMIC MOON POWER!"

From the wand came a pink shine, like a miniature sun, it flooded across the landscape of debris and bloodshed. As its haze engulfed Beryl, Metallia, and her armies all of them began to melt away as if their skins were made of wax and they were being set on fire.

They screamed under the power of the crystal, even the all-powerful

Metallia was screaming in pain because of what was happening. All of them began to melt away into nothingness. Until all that was left was just destruction of what was once a beautiful kingdom.

The Queen had collapsed under the strain of using the powers of the crystal, but the loyal Damakas was there to catch her. He brought her to a set of columns that were lying against each other in a cross-like form. He laid her upon it, but she did not die, she called out to those who were there.

"Luna, Artemis, Damakas." She called softly

"Yes." The three of them said together

"The Silver Crystal is an instrument of peace if used by the forces of

Good. But, if used by the forces of Evil, it can become a dreadful weapon. I was unable to banish Metallia by using the Silver Crystal. But she may revive again." She held the Silver Crystal in her hand that glowed its own brilliance, but she then looked to the wand. "Only someone of this kingdoms bloodline can use the wand. Luna, Artemis. If Metallia should revive again in the future, give this to the Princess Serenity and help protect the peaceful world."

"Yes." Luna and Artemis obeyed

Damakas came close to the Queen's side, "And what of me, your majesty?

What of me and the other guardians, if we are to be reborn in the future, then we must protect them at our best."

The Queen looked to Damakas with tears in her eyes,

"I'm sorry," She wept, "I do not have the strength to do what you ask of me. Once you will be born in the future, all your memories will be lost to you."

"Then, we shall live through the centuries as these." He went to his side and picked up his sword. He held it up to the sky, "Let us live through the ages as our swords."

"Yes." Chaltier second the motion, "We shall be weapons that our

Princesses can use, but they will need more." Chaltier went to his side and pulled out the Mirror of Neptune. "I give this to the Princess of Neptune, this shall be her talisman." He held out the mirror and he watched it glow.

"I shall do the same." Igtenos said as he brought out the Sword of

Uranus and it too glowed

"And mine." Berselius held up the key of time with the Garnet sphere in his hands and it too glowed like the other Talismans.

"And this shall be my gift to Hotaru." Atropos held out her glaive

All four of the Talismans glowed like pieces of light and their forms changed. Each of them shrunk down and down, further and further until each of them were the size of the Silver Crystal. With each gift converted into these crystals, the guardians watched as they floated away to the ones that they were to be a part of.

"Very well," The Queen said, "I shall grant your request. You shall not be reborn on Earth in the future. Instead all of you shall live forever as swords. Each of you will serve your respective princess and protect them."

"Yes." The Guardians said in unison

The Queen then raised her hand to the sky, the very hand that held the Silver Crystal.

It rose softly and slowly into the sky, like a reverse snowflake. She watched, as the crystal grew smaller into the sky, until it finally stopped, and then rained down its brilliant glow.

That was when the full magic of the Silver Crystal had taken place. All those who had fallen upon the battlefield in death were scooped up like scattered toys in a child's room. Their bodies floated upward into the sky where the Earth was and they fell to the Earth in a great stream like paper boats on a river.

"May all of you find happiness," The Queen said with her final breath as her body fell limp and her grip lost the Moon Wand.

As it fell to the ground, the cats Luna and Artemis were encapsulated into little pods like Cat Carrying Cases as they too floated up into the sky with all the others.

Yet, for the guardians, they had a different transformation. Each of them watched as their swords flew out of their sheaths and stood in front of them with their blades pointing to the ground.

Then in a flash of light, the guardians in their human form were no more. All that remained were 9 swords in their sheaths as they flew up to the team of people that were going to the Earth.

And thus our story begins...


	2. Chapter I: BloodLust

Sailor Swordians

Chapter I

Blood Lust

Location: Juban District, Tokyo.

The night that had fallen over the gleaming metropolis was not that different from any other. It was warm, with a cool breeze blowing in from the bay. For the man that stood in the alley, it was a night like so many others. He was clad in a all black, including a black leather jacket that he kept zipped. Around his face he wore a black scarf. Tied to his back was the sheath of a sword. Clasped in his gloved hand was the sword itself. Its blade was blood red, its color enhanced by the glow it gave off as it drained the blood of its latest victim.

He gazed over the gutted remains of the prostitute he'd just slain. His crimson sword was awash in blood. A tear flowed down his eye, this woman had never done anything to him, yet this had to be done. The blade he carried was a monster, one of two dark swords. This blade had a name, All's End, but to others it was known as the Sword of the Apocalypse. To the man who stood there, this was his curse. He knew that if he attempted to get rid of this blade, All's End would go berserk. Yet if he kept it, he would have to keep killing just to stay alive.

At one time he'd been a Guardian Trainee, until he was set up for treason by he two closest friends. Slayer gazed to the heavens, no matter how hard he tired, he'd never forget nor forgive them. Above all he remembered that day. He remembered entering the forbidden area of the Royal Palace on the Moon, and touching this accursed blade. When the other Guardians arrested him, he tried to explain what had happened. But it was no use; he was banished from the Moon Kingdom. Only now, a millennia later he had returned.

Something in the alley way caught his eye; it was a jet black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. For brief second the two locked eyes, before the cat raced off into the night.

"So," Slayer said to himself, "I guess its time." He pulled a small picture from his coat pocket; it was a small painting of the Guardians taken the day before he was framed. Nine of them were his best friends, but the two he'd gashed out.

"See you soon guys," Slayer said to himself.

Location: Tokyo Flee Market

Day had broken over the city like it had many times before. The black motorcycle screamed through the city. The driver acting like he was running from something. The events of the previous night were still fresh in Slayer's memory, it wasn't the first time he'd killed someone to satisfy All's End's almost endless hunger. That was all in the past, he knew it wouldn't be the last time he killed someone to satisfy this cursed sword.

He had removed the scarf that covered his lower jaw, and now covered his head in a black BMX style helmet. All's End was resting quietly in the sheath on the side of his bike. Out of the corner of his visor he saw something that he hadn't seen in more then a thousand years. It was a rune covered broadsword, being loaded onto a truck.

Slayer made his way through the flee market, till he came to a vender, with a wide variety of swords displayed. Slayer slowly approached the booth.

"Can I help you sir?" the vendor asked

"I'm looking for a certain kind of sword," Slayer replied.

"Well you've come to the right place," the vendor continued, "We've got plenty of swords. Here, this Katana has been said to have been used Yamada Koreyuki during the Hogen Incident."

"How about that European Broadsword?" Slayer asked.

"Which one?" The vendor inquired

"The one I saw being loaded onto that truck," Slayer replied

"The Damakas?" The vender asked

"Is that for sale?" Slayer inquired

"It's sold," The vender replied, "to the Tsukino Family I believe."

"Thank you," Slayer replied, as he walked off. As he climbed back onto his motorcycle, he thought back to his days as a Guardian Trainee and to his trial for treason. The way he'd been framed was exquisite, but of all the Guardians Damakas had been one of the few to believe he was innocent.

His exile had guarantied that he missed the war with the Negaverse, but during his travels he heard the rumors that the Silver Millennium was no more, he'd also heard that the Guardians had grafted their souls to their swords.

"So the rumor is true," Slayer replied, "guess it's time I pay a visit to an old friend."

Location: Tsukino Resident, Tokyo Japan

The girl slowly stirred, her bed clothes slowly falling off the bed. Serena Tsukino was a typical teenage girl, young and beautiful, though was often times a clumsy, forgetful crybaby who burst into tears the moment someone insulted her. She had blonde hair that was done up in a hair style that resembled a pair of meatballs.

Serena turned to face her alarm clock, only to find that it was five minutes to 7:00 AM. Serena shot up in her bed like a rocket, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"OH NO I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN," Serena shouted, as she stumbled over her feet trying to get her clothes on. Serena then raced down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Mother," Serena shouted, her mother Ikuko Tsukino was busy preparing breakfast and was paying little attention to Serena, "why didn't you wake me up in time for the first bell?"

"I did Serena," Ikuko replied, "seven times." Serena was just about to rush out the door when her mother stopped her.

"Serna," Ikuko said, "aren't you forgetting something?" She held up a bright pink lunch box embroidered with rabbits.

"Oh yeah," Serena replied, as she raced in to grab her lunchbox, "bye mom see you tonight." Serena raced out the door as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran so fast, she didn't notice the delivery man, as she ran into him.

"Watch where you're going," the delivery man shouted.

"Sorry," Serena replied, before dashing off, "I'm really late."

Slayer had followed the truck from the flea market, but his attention was suddenly caught when Serena raced out from behind the truck.

"It can't be," Slayer said to himself. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest; he could feel his canine teeth lengthening. He knew full well what this was; he'd just gone through it the previous night. Blood-Lust, the curse of All's End.

"No," Slayer said to himself, "not now." He could feel All's End's voice echoing into his head. One word stood out above all else, "BLOOD." Slayer struggled to control his thirst, even as his eyes began to glow blood red. It took him a while but he was finally able to suppress his blood-lust. He shifted his motorcycle into gear and headed in the same direction as Serena's school.

"Princess," All's End said, "Kill."

"Shut up," Slayer snarled. Though he'd suppressed his blood lust, he could feel All's End growing hungrier by the minute. Perched on a ledge across the street from Serena's house was a sleek black cat.

"Him I sense something about that man," the cat said to herself, as she jumped down and followed him.

Location: Negaverse, same day

The Negaverse was everything the old Moon Kingdom wasn't. Divided into two kingdoms, the Dark Kingdom of Queen Beryl and the far more powerful Demonic Empire, controlled with an iron fist by Queen Larxene, the self proclaimed Empress of Evil. As long as she could remember Beryl couldn't stand the sight of Larxene. While her Dark Kingdom remained trapped within the Negaverse, Larxene could traverse between the Negaverse and the Universe at will, and had extended her Empire's iron grip into the Universe. Rumors were flooding across the Negaverse that Larxene's armies were preparing for an invasion of Earth. No Beryl wouldn't allow a self proclaimed Empress of Evil who didn't even know the true nature of the Nega-Force to claim the planet that was rightfully hers.

"The oracle says its time to attack the other dimension," Beryl said, her minions replied in tandem "yes."

"Present yourself Jedite," Beryl ordered. A young man with bright blonde hair, and dressed in a purple uniform stepped forward. Ever since her Supreme General, a cold silent black knight known as Mordath defected to the Demonic Empire, Jedite has served as commander in chief of Beryl's army.

"I am here my Queen," Jedite said, "all is going according to plan."

"Oh please," a female voice said from behind, the Monsters parted like the red sea revealing a young woman with bright blonde hair that was done up in a pony tail. Her left eye burned like a raging inferno, while her right eye was cold as the coldest ice. Her uniform was far different; it was jet black, with plates of armor worn over the top, all of which helped show off her curves nicely. At her side was a razor sharp katana, and her gauntlets were specially designed to discharge daggers. Of all the Generals in the Negaverse, Lumenite was by far the most dangerous, if not the most terrifying. Her reputation as a cold merciless killer was well deserved, she showed her opponents no mercy even if they were unarmed, earning her the well deserved nickname, Nightmare of the Negaverse. In the twenty years since she challenged Queen Beryl for the throne, her skills had improved to the point where even Queen Beryl was terrified of her.

"This is the same big talk you showed a thousand years ago brother," Lumenite said, "and you remember what happened then." Jedite didn't need to be reminded of his little sister saving his hide.

"I don't need your help this time sister," Jedite replied, "I've already dispatched my servant Morga to handle things," he turned back to face Queen Beryl, "fear not my queen all will be accomplished."

"Very Good," Beryl replied, "you may proceed."

Location: Just Outside of the Palace

Of all the Generals of the Negaverse, Lumenite was the only one to have a bodyguard. He was a tall man wrapped in a black hood and cloak. His face was covered by a featureless chrome mask. He was known only as The Alchemist, but other then Lumenite no one in the Negaverse knew who or what he was capable of.

"You're late Mistress," Alchemist said, as Lumenite made her way down the corridor,

"Her Majesty demands you make contact with her." Lumenite didn't reply as she made her way down the corridor.

"Well, well," a familiar voice said from behind her, "running away from a battle as usual?"

"Back off Zoycite," Lumenite snarled, her hand reaching for her sword.

"The famous Nightmare of the Negaverse, scared to get her hands dirty?" Zoycite said, emerging from a storm of flower petals. With the exception of Lumenite Zoycite was the only female member of Queen Beryl's generals. Her hair was fiery red and her eyes were bright green. Her uniform was similar to that of Jedite, dark purple with her pants shoved into her boots. Ever since her defection to the Negaverse 1000 years ago, Lumenite had hated Zoycite's guts.

"You want to find out why they call me that Zoycite," Lumenite replied, "just keep it up."

"Really," Zoycite replied, "you mean you'll fight me yourself Lumenite, and not have your pet freak in the mask fight for you?" Zoycite couldn't help but laugh. The next thing Zoycite felt was a knife tearing into her left hand. Zoycite gazed at the blade in her hand, it had begun to glow bright red, making her feel as though her hand was about to burst into flames.

"Next time wait until I say attack," Lumenite snarled, eyeing Alchemist with a gaze that could freeze beer.

"Forgive me Mistress," Alchemist replied, "I felt a demonstration of my power was in order."

"I'll get you for this," Zoycite shouted, as she faded away. Lumenite couldn't help but laugh.

"My Lady," Alchemist said, pulling a bright green crystal from his cloak, "Queen Lerxene requests that we make contact." Alchemist handed the crystal to Lumenite.

"What have you to report?" a cold voice said

"It's just as you suspected my Queen," Lumenite said, "Beryl is getting ready to launch her invasion of Earth."

"This is indeed unfortunate," the voice replied, "but not fatal. We must accelerate our plans. For now I want you two to keep an eye on Beryl, and do what you can to slow her invasion." Lumenite froze; slowing Beryl's invasion meant one thing, sabotage. As much as she hated Beryl Lumenite knew that her brother would suffer the consequences. However, Lumenite also knew that her fate would be far worse should she disobey Queen Lerxene's direct order.

"As you wish my Queen," Lumenite replied.

Location: Jubann Junior High School

The school day had just ended, and Serena had been asked to stay after school, again. For Serena staying after school was something that was part of her daily routine, usually it was because of her habit of always being late for school, or sleeping in class. This time though she'd been asked to stay behind because of the results on her last math test.

"Hay you guys see the new Sailor V. Video Game?" Serena asked. Before her friends could reply they were interrupted by the sound of Mrs. Haruna entering.

"SERENA," Mrs. Haruna shouted, the only time Mrs. Haruna ever used that kind of tone was when Serena had done something seriously wrong, "YOU NEED MORE STUDYING AND LESS TV. THERE ISN'T ANY EXCUSE FOR FAILING THIS EXAM!" She then pulled out a piece of paper, it was Serena's Algebra exam, and marked in bright red ink in the top corner was the number 23.

"I failed," Serena said, barley able to explain it, "how can that be?"

"Have your mother sign this and return it to me," Mrs. Haruna replied, handing the exam to Serena.

Slayer had been waiting outside the school for the past few hours waiting for Serena to emerge. Ever since he'd left the Tsukino residence, Slayer was struggling to suppress his Blood-Lust. But now it was at the point where he couldn't hold the beast in any longer. All's End was glowing blood red as its hunger grew stronger by the moment at long last Slayer just snapped.

Grabbing All's End Slayer made his way into a near by alley. It was there that he found his victim. It was a young woman, draining the energy from a homeless man.

"Well, well," Slayer snarled, baring his glistening white fangs. The woman shot a cold gaze at the dark figure. She wasn't at all like most humans, her skin was almost like mud, her eyes were as black as night, and her clothes were tattered.

"YOU'RE ENERGY IS MINE," The Negaverse Monster snarled, as she lunged at Slayer. Slayer leapt over her head, and landed on the opposite side.

"The best part about being cursed with a combination of Vampirism and Lycanthropy," a set of razor sharp claws burst from his black gloves, "you have the powers of both a Vampire and a Werewolf and none of their weaknesses." The monster once again attacked Slayer, her hands glowing bright blue. This time Slayer ducked and brought his claws up, slicing the Nega-Monster's hands off. Dazed, the monster staggered back, the next thing she felt was two fangs tearing into her neck.

With all his might, the blood crazed swordsman tore the Nega-Monster's neck out. Blood shot forth from the wound, spilling all over.

Slayer grinned as he drew All's End, and with one swing cleaved the Nega Monster in half. It was only when the blood touched All's End's blade that it finally returned to normal. Slowly Slayer returned to himself.

"So," he said, looking over the remains of the Nega-Monster, "Beryl has returned." His exile had garneted that he'd missed the first Negaverse invasion, and was thus spared his comrades fate. This time though things would be different.


	3. Chapter II: The Return of Sailor Moon

Sailor Swordians

Chapter II

The Return of Sailor Moon

Location: Downtown Tokyo, Juban District

Serena and Molly made their way down the street, heading toward the shopping district. It had been Molly's insistence that they go shopping that had brought the two of them downtown to begin with. Molly's family owned a small jewelry shop in the center of the shopping district. When the two girls arrived they found the store packed to bursting point. All over the store were signs marked Sale.

Molly's Mother was walking back and forth in the store, shouting the deals through a megaphone.

"Mama," Molly said, catching her mother off guard.

"Oh Molly," her mother replied, "what a wonderful surprise."

"Serena and I have come to see some," Serena cut Molly off before she had a chance to finish her statement.

"Rhinestone Jewelry," Serena said, Getty as a school girl.

"Rhinestones," Molly's mother replied, "oh don't be silly help yourselves to some diamonds." Serena and Molly couldn't believe what they had just heard, as Molly's mother presented them with a 20 karat diamond ring. The two almost had a heart attack when she announced the price, $10.00. Unfortunately for them, everyone in the store heard it, and before long a mini riot had erupted. It took Serena and Molly a while to fight their way to the door.

"Sheesh," Serena said, "what's with your mom Molly?"

"I don't know," Molly replied.

Slayer watched the two girls from the alleyway that separated the jewelry store from the Video Store next door. He was focused on Serena, watching her like a hawk, yet the more he watched the more memories of his trial for treason came back to him.

Begin Flashback 

Location: Royal Senate, Imperial City, Earth's Moon, 1000 years ago

Slayer was brought before the Queen in chains, and forced to kneel before her. He was flanked by two members of the Royal Guard. Before him was a large podium, lined with the four princesses of the planets that made up the Moon Kingdom's Capital system. The rest of the room was a large circular room lined with the Senators of the various planets that made up the rest of the Moon Kingdom. In the center of this room sitting upon a throne of pure gold was Queen Serenity, flanked by the three witnesses who would testify against him. Slayer knew Lumenite and Alchemist rather well, they had trained to become guardians along side him. The third witness though needed little in the way of introduction, her hair was bright blue and her eyes were as red as blood. Her name was Larxene, the First Princess of the Moon Kingdom, eldest sister to the popular Princess Serena, and though the people and a large number of Royal Guardsmen and Guardians hated the idea, Queen Serenity's chosen successor.

"Guardian," Serenity said, standing up, "you stand before the Senate on the charge of high treason." Slayer didn't say anything.

"Have you anything to say in your defense?" Serenity asked

"Indeed my Queen," Slayer replied, reluctantly, "I'm not the one you seek," he pointed at Larxene, "she, Lumenite, and Alchemist are the real traitors."

"HE LIES MOTHER," Larxene snapped, roars of approval echoed through the chamber.

"Silence," Serenity shouted, eyeing her daughter, "be warned Larxene if he does speak the truth I can assure you the consequences will be far worse then you can imagine," she turned back to Slayer, "can you prove these accusations?"

"No," Slayer replied, cries of traitor began rising up from the Senators, before Serenity once again called for silence, "All I can say is I found Lumenite, Larxene and Alchemist in the tomb of Ragnorok, attempting to release the Demon God." It was then Lumenite stood up, clutching a weather worn book in her hand.

"Really Slayer," Lumenite said, opening the book to a certain page, "that isn't what this said. "Today is the day of Ragnorok's rebirth. Larxene and Serena have been lured to the tomb in preparation for the sacrifice. Ragnorok shall rise again." This was all that was needed for most in the council.

"She's lying," Slayer shouted.

"Am I," Lumenite replied, "then why is it you bare All's End, why is it our beloved Princess bares the marks of that cursed blade on her arm." Larxene held up her right arm, a series of gashes crisscrossed it.

It was then Larxene submitted her testimony, claming Slayer had lured her to the tomb and attacked her in order to sacrifice her to Ragnorok, and only by Lumenite and Alchemist's arrival was she able to escape. Lumenite continued reading passages from the book, each one supporting all of Lumenite's claims.

Slayer couldn't believe what he was hearing, cries of traitor and death echoed through the dome.

Slayer looked all around for a friendly face, his brother and sister Guardians turned their heads in disgust. He looked at the four princesses hoping to find a friendly face amongst them, yet none showed any sympathy.

"Slayer," Queen Serenity replied, "As Queen of the Moon Kingdom, I hereby strip you of your position in the Guardians. You are henceforth banished from the Moon Kingdom for all eternity."

"THEY'RE LYING," Slayer shouted, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of his brother, Prince Darien, and his father, "FATHER, BROTHER."

"You are no son of mine," were the only words his father said, "the Curse of All's End is too good for the crime you committed." As Slayer was led out in chains, the only eye that showed any pity was that of his master, Damakas.

End Flashback 

Ever since that day he'd been forced to wonder the Galaxy renting himself out as a hired gun to the highest bidder, and attempting to satisfy the cursed blade he was forced to carry.

He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice that Serena had left.

"Great," Slayer said to himself, as he put his motorcycle in gear, "Lost her." He proceeded to head down the street he saw Serena heading down.

Location: Tsukino Residence

For 1000 years the spirit of Damakas had rested within a rune covered broadsword waiting to be reunited with the princess he failed to protect. For Damakas awakening was like emerging from a dream, he gazed upon a world he wasn't born into, a world in which the ancient ways were all but forgotten. He could hear the man and woman who he gazed upon talking.

"So what do you think," The man with glasses said.

"It's wonderful," the woman replied, "You think Serena will like it?"

'Serena,' Damakas thought to himself, 'the princess is here? Impossible'

Location: Near the Arcade, Downtown Tokyo

The black cat had been following Serena all day. The longer she followed Serena the stronger the feeling she had about her became.

Serena was lost in thought about the exam she had flunked.

"How can I tell mom I flunked another test?" Serena asked herself, "HOW CAN I SHOW HER THIS THING?" She crumbled it up and looked as though she would burst into tears. She tossed the exam behind her, scarcely noticing it hitting a handsome young man with jet black hair, and dressed in a green overcoat in the face. To Serena Darien Shieds may have been handsome but he was also the biggest jerk.

"Hay watch it Meatball head," Darien said, Serena froze, as she looked behind her, "a 28 admirable," Serena nearly had a heart attack.

"Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?" Darien asked. Serena silently counted to ten in an effort to keep from putting her fist through the man's face.

"How dare you," Serena shouted, as she grabbed her exam, "give me that." She stormed off madder then a hornet. Darien didn't say anything as he removed his shades.

'Something about that girl?' Darien thought to himself. He turned to walk away but the moment he did, someone pulled him into a near by alley.

Slayer slammed the man against wall. Though his face was obscured by his motorcycle helmet, the man could tell from the tone of Slayer's voice that he was furious.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT GIRL?" Slayer snarled, as he tightened his grip on the man's throat, "Speak now or else."

"Dude your nuts," Darien said, trying to break Slayer's grip.

"I SAID TALK," Slayer snarled, as he extended his claws, "or don't you remember the curse I'm under?"

"Dude I've never seen you before in my life," Darien replied. It was then that Slayer dropped him.

"You don't remember any of it," Slayer asked, retracting his claws, "or me do you?" He climbed onto his motorcycle, and proceeded to leave the alley. As Slayer pulled away Darien couldn't help but feel that he'd seen him somewhere before.

Serena was kneeling before a cardboard cut out of local superhero Sailor V. She looked at the test in her hand, and just then burst into tears.

"Oh," Serena whined, "what am I going to do?" Luna peered around the corner of a building, and watched as Serena made her way down the street, her eyes full of tears.

"I can't believe it," Luna said to herself, "this crybaby she's the one."

Location: Tsukino Household, later that day

Serena crept though the door, making sure she was careful not to alert her mother to her arrival. For the first few seconds her luck held, but it didn't last.

"Hello there Serena," Ikuko said, catching her daughter off guard, Serena froze in her tracks, before turning to face her mother.

"Yes," Serena said, hesitantly

"So how did you do on your Algebra test?" Ikuko asked

"What test?" Serena said, trying to pretend she didn't know what her mother was talking about.

"You know," Ikuko added, happily, "the one you were up all night studying for with Melvin, his parents just called and said he got a 95 and their very disappointed." It was at this moment Serena wished she had studied with Melvin instead of reading the latest Sailor V. Manga, and playing video games while Melvin did all the work.

"Oh yeah," Serena said, hesitantly, "that Algebra test." Serena tried everything she could to change the subject, but it was no use. She finally gave in and handed the exam over to her mother. Ikuko was silent for a few seconds, but her usually happy tone suddenly changed.

"28," Ikuko shouted, "YOU SAID YOU STUDIED. KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO DO?"

"No," Serena replied, meekly.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STUDY FOR THE MAKE UP TEST," Ikuko shouted, pushing her daughter into her bed room.

"Mother nooo," Serena whined, "it's too late in the afternoon to study it's time for a break."

Location: Local Jewelry Store, Downtown Tokyo

For the customers who filled Molly's family's jewelry store it was the chance of a life time. However, appearances can be deceiving. One by one the jewelry the patrons had bought began to drain their energy. One by one the patrons succumbed the jewelry's spell, and one by one they fell to the ground.

Molly backed up against the wall; she didn't know what was going on.

"Mama," Molly said, with concern, "I'm scared what's happening to all your customers?" She then noticed her mother laughing wickedly.

"Mama," Molly said, frightened.

"I'm not your mother Molly dear," The woman said, turning to face her. Molly nearly had a heart attack the person that gazed back at her had eyes as black as night.

Location: Tsukino House, later that night

Serena fell onto her bed, exhausted from all the studying she had to endure.

"Oh man," Serena said, to herself, "all that studying, I mean how does Melvin do it?" She was just about to dose off when she heard the window to her room slam shut. Serena looked over her shoulder to find a sleek black cat staring back at her.

"Oh you scared me what are you doing here?" Serena asked. To her shock the cat suddenly began to talk.

"Why Serena," the cat replied, "I'm here to see you of course."

"A talking cat," Serena said to herself, "oh man I have been studying to hard."

"Uh hum," The cat continued, "my name is Luna and I've been searching for you for a very long time, Sailor Moon."

"What are you talking about?" Serena replied. Luna didn't answer; instead she did a back flip leaving a small gold locket on the bed.

"What is that?" Serena asked

"Take this and say Moon Prisim Power," Luna replied. With a hesitant hand Serena grabbed the locket.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Serena said, "but here goes nothing. MOON PRISIM POWER." Serena's school uniform suddenly transformed into a sailor suit with a dark blue mini skirt and red knee high boots. Small red orbs appeared on her trade mark meatball hair style and a gold tiara appeared around her forehead.

"AH," Sailor Moon shouted, "What happened?" Sailor Moon began panicking about what just had occurred. She only calmed down when she heard Molly's cries for help in her head.

"That's Molly," Sailor Moon said

"That's right Serena," Luna replied, "and she's in trouble."

"Yeah," Sailor Moon added, "but what can I do to help? You keep forgetting I'm just a kid."

"You are Sailor Moon," Luna said, calmly, "You will know what to do when you look into your heart." With that Sailor Moon and Luna made their way down the stairs.

Though he had been grafted to his sword for over a millennium Damakas could still feel the surge of power up in Serena's bedroom. Though she was still unaware of his existence. As Sailor Moon made her way toward the door, Damakas finally spoke up.

Stay Tuned for Chapter III: Reunion


	4. Chapter III: Reunion

Sailor Swordians

Chapter III

Reunion

Location: Tsukino Household

"Wait," a voice said from behind them. Sailor Moon stopped in her tracks. Looking behind her she began to search for the source of the voice.

"Who's there," Sailor Moon asked, it was then she took notice of the long sword hanging on the kitchen wall.

"It's been too long," the sword said, catching both Sailor Moon and Luna off guard.

"Oh man," Sailor Moon shouted, falling to the ground, "First a talking cat and now a talking sword. This dream is getting weirder and weirder; I'll never study that hard again."

"You don't remember me?" The sword asked.

"Excuse me," Sailor Moon shouted, "you think I'd remember a talking sword."

"Very well then," the sword replied, "my name is Damakas, Captain of the Guardian Corps." Luna simply gazed at the rune covered long sword; those names began burning a hole in the back of her mind.

"Listen," Damakas said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room, "if you're going to fight against the Negaverse you're going to need my help."

"How do you know of the Negaverse?" Luna shouted.

"I know of them," Damakas replied, hesitantly as the memories of that horrible day on the Moon over a thousand years ago, "because I've fought them before. I know their tactics; I know what their capable of." The sword suddenly lifted off of the wooden holder that held it to the wall, and landed in Sailor Moon's hand.

Location: Roof of Jewelry Store

Lumenite stood on the roof gazing out over the city like a dark goddess gazing out over her newly acquired empire. Though she was known as the Nightmare of the Negaverse, and was famed for her brutality she still retained undying loyalty to her brother.

"My Lady," Alchemist said, kneeling, "it has begun." Lumenite was silent, before she could form a reply she spotted something out of the corner of her eye, it was a young girl clutching a rune covered broadsword, though she was off in the distance, Lumenite could easily identify her by the sailor like uniform she wore.

"Her," Lumenite snarled, before turning her attention back to Alchemist, "we continue as planned."

Location: Jewelry Store, ground floor

Molly struggled to break the monsters' iron grip on her, her cries for help though fell on deaf ears, every single patron had long since passed out their energy drained.

Molly looked on in horror as the woman who held her suddenly changed, her skin turned an almost a stone gray, and she took on the appearance of a corpse, her eyes also became death black with bright red irises. Molly never screamed so loud in her entire life, but the monster still didn't break its grasp on her.

"Soon you and your kind will cease to exist," the monster snarled, "once Queen Beryl unleashes the Nega Force."

"Let her go," a voice said from behind. Morga suddenly spun her head a full 180 degrees and spotted the person who had spoken, Sailor Moon.

"And who might you be?" Morga snarled. Sailor Moon could barely form her words.

"Um my name is," Sailor Moon said, "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice, and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you."

"Sailor Moon," Morga said, confused, "never heard of you and I'm sure I never will again. ARISE MY CHILDREN AND SERVE THE GREAT POWER THAT IS THE NEGAFORCE." It was at the moment that all the patrons of the store suddenly rose, their eyes looked more like those of a doll then a human, absolutely blank, and emotionless. Slowly they began advancing toward Sailor Moon. With a heavy gulp Sailor Moon held Damakas out in front of here.

"Here goes nothing," Sailor Moon said, meekly, as she charged forward. However the moment she did, Sailor Moon found herself in over her head. Though Damakas was an enchanted sword, Sailor Moon found handling it nearly impossible. As the zombies closed in around her, she could barely swing the blade, and often times fell over face first. Sailor Moon was so caught up in the battle that she failed to notice one of the zombie's grab a discarded beer bottle, and shatter it on the floor, creating a makeshift weapon.

"Behind you," Damakas shouted, Sailor Moon ducked just in time, to avoid the bottle's edges, however the bottle still managed to knick her leg. Sailor Moon tried to recover, but not quickly enough. She slammed into the wall, and in the process dropped her sword.

"AH," Sailor Moon screamed, as a trickle of blood began running down her leg, "I'M BLEEDING." Morga's sinister laugh echoed through out the building.

Location: Outside of the Jewelry Store

Slayer peered through the darkness at the store. As he sat there he could feel All's End's hunger growing, however at the moment something else was on his mind, he knew that tonight there was a full moon, and should the clouds that filled the sky break. No, it was something that he didn't even one to think about. As those nightmarish thoughts flowed through his mind, he spotted a familiar figure. Though he was far off, Slayer could make out an outfit he hadn't seen in more then a millennium. It was a young man dressed in a black tuxedo, with a black top hat.

"Brother," Slayer said, to himself, as he revved his motorcycle up.

Location: Roof of the Jewelry Store

Lumenite was lost in thought; when she spotted Tuxedo Mask approaching.

"Alchemist," Lumenite said

"Yes my Lady," Alchemist replied, kneeling before the dark general.

"It seems we have to accelerate our plans," Lumenite replied, "prepare to move out. Nothing comes out of that store alive, am I clear?"

"Crystal my Lady," Alchemist replied, the tone of his voice suddenly changed to one of confusion, "is there a reason for the change of plans?"

"We have an uninvited guest," Lumenite replied.

Location: First Floor of the Jewelry store, a few minutes later

Morga rose over her zombie horde like a demon rising from the lowest pits of hell. Her sinister cackle was echoing through out the store. Sailor Moon sat there, tears welling up in her eyes, as the monster approached.

"I don't want to play this game any more," Sailor Moon said, bursting into tears, "LUNA, DAMAKAS I WANA GO HOME."

"FINE I'LL SEND YOU AWAY FOR GOOD," Morga shouted, as her arm shot outward, sending a clawed hand careening toward Sailor Moon's head. Sailor Moon let out an ear piercing scream, as Morga's clawed hand closed in on her. Morga's attack came within a hair of striking Sailor Moon in the face; the only thing that stopped her was a bright red streak that suddenly passed in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye Sailor Moon spotted a bright red rose sticking out of the ground.

Morga turned to find a man dressed in a black tuxedo standing behind her.

"Now who might you be?" Morga snarled

"I am Tuxedo Mask," the man replied, but before he had a chance to continue, Tuxedo Mask let out a massive scream, as a surge of raw energy suddenly flowed through his body, knocking him out, Tuxedo Mask's body fell to the ground, revealing nothing standing behind him.

A black streak suddenly appeared on the floor, and quickly speed through Morga's zombies, one by one the women fell to the ground, their bodies missing limbs, or completely sliced open. After the final body fell to the ground Sailor Moon caught a glimpse of the mysterious assailant. He was a tall man, clad in all black, with a black hood and cape, his face was obscured by a featureless chrome face mask. Clenched in his clawed black gloved hands were two pitch black daggers, similar to the ones that lined his belt. At his side was a pitch black Katana known as Night's Fire.

Alchemist breathed heavily as bright blue energy began to emerge from the bodies of his victims. As the energy flowed into his body Luna could feel his dark energy growing stronger by the moment.

"ALCHEMIST," Damakas shouted, as the dark warrior approached, his hand resting on the hilt of Night's Fire.

"Damakas," Alchemist replied, coldly, "it's been a long time. I'm surprised you remember me old man."

"I remember a traitor," Damakas snarled, "who framed an innocent man for the crimes of him and his accomplices." Alchemist let out a sinister laugh, as he drew his blade, holding it under Sailor Moon's neck.

"Strange," Alchemist said, "they say Sailor Moon was the greatest of the Sailor Scouts," Sailor Moon burst in tears and began begging Alchemist to spare her.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH THE BUSINESS OF THE NEGAVERSE," Morga shouted, but before she could move, she felt a blade pass through her abdomen, and emerge from the other side. Morga fell to the ground, a gapping hole torn in her abdomen.

"I'll deal with you in due time," Alchemist said, he turned his attention back to Sailor Moon. With his free hand, Alchemist grabbed Sailor Moon by the neck.

"You say you're going to punish evil in the name of the Moon," Alchemist said, laughing, "why don't you start by saving yourself. What's wrong mommy and daddy and your precious Prince Darien aren't here to protect you?" Alchemist held Night's Fire under Sailor Moon's throat, but before he had a chance to act, the sounds of a window smashing echoed through the room. The next thing Alchemist felt was a fist slamming into his face, knocking his face plate off.

Sailor Moon looked on as a black motorcycle screeched to a halt in front of her. The man on the bike steeped off, and removed his helmet; he then proceeded to remove a blood red sword from the sheath on the back of the bike.

"You were always one to be taken by surprise," Slayer said.

"YOU," Alchemist shouted, turning around. It was then Sailor Moon caught a glimpse of her attacker's true face. His hair was dark brown, and his eyes burned redder then the rawest fire. The upper part of his face was like all other Humans, but his entire lower jaw was nothing more then a mass of bone, muscle, and nerve, covering in blood, the lower part of his nose had been sliced clean off, leaving only a bloody stump. His eyes glowed redder then blood.

"You seem surprised to see me Alchemist," Slayer said, as he clenched All's End firmly.

"It seems," Alchemist said, replacing his face plate, "that a thousand years of exile have done nothing to soften your fighting skills Slayer." Before Slayer had a chance to reply a series of strong pains suddenly racked his body, All's End was glowing ferociously.

"My pain," Slayer snarled, "my suffering, TASTE THE TORTURE THAT I ENDURE." He lunged at the dark warrior and the two of them crossed blades. Ever since they had begun their training under Damakas over a millennium ago Slayer and Alchemist were the bitterest of enemies. The sounds of their swords echoed through out the dead silence of the jewelry store, the two warriors were more then an equal match for each other and the duel degraded into a stalemate.

As the battle between the two raged on, Sailor Moon and Luna raced to Tuxedo Mask's side.

"Are you okay," Sailor Moon asked, and nearly screamed when she saw her hand covered in blood.

"He's hurt badly," Luna added, it was then out of the corner of her she saw Damakas rise, and fly into Sailor Moon's hand.

"Sailor Moon hold me over the wound," Damakas said, but before Sailor Moon could reply, Damakas cut her off, "Trust me as you once did." Sailor Moon didn't argue, she held the sword over the wound, and small white light suddenly emerged from the sword and covered the wound, and in the space of a few moments the wound in Tuxedo Mask's abdomen was healed. But before Sailor Moon could speak, Slayer slammed into her.

"Are you okay," Sailor Moon asked, Slayer didn't say anything, between the grunts of pain that were racking his body; he was able to get a single sentence out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME," Outside the clouds had broken and the bright light of the full moon down upon the city. Little by little Slayer began pealing his skin off, revealing a massive nine foot wolf-like creature. The monster was covered in jet black hair, and bulging with solid muscle. Its snout was long and pointed with a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. The two canine teeth on both sides of his mouth were twice as long as the others. Its hands ended in pitch black claws. Emerging from the creature's back were two massive, bat like wings. Within his right hand he held All's End.

Alchemist couldn't help but laugh.

"So the legends of a curse were true," Alchemist said, laughing, "I guess it's time to send you back to hell where you belong." The creature let out a loud roar, and charged toward the masked warrior.

Stay Tuned for Chapter IV: The Nightmare of the Negaverse


	5. Chapter IV: Seven Swords

Sailor Swordians

Chapter IV

Seven Swords

Location: Jewelry Store, a few moments later

The sounds of two swords clashing into each other echoed through out the store. One forged of blood and moonlight and wielded by a man who suffered from its curse, the other forged from darkness and fire and empowered by a shard of the ancient Philosopher's Stone.

The two combatants matched each other's fighting skills perfectly. Every move made by one was perfectly countered by the other, every slash was blocked, and every counter attack was successfully countered.

"Favoring the strong attacks," Alchemist said, laughing, "how typical." The creature that was once Slayer let out a sinister roar, as he forced Alchemist back against one of the walls. It was then Alchemist placed his left hand against the wall, which instantly began glowing bright blue, and from the swirling vortex, Alchemist pulled out a large silver spear, and with all his might brought it across the creature's face, knocking him back. It was then the creature once again began to change, returning back to his Human form.

"Lunarian Silver," Alchemist said, as the silver spear vanished, "the one element that can reverse a Werewolf's transformation, even a Werewolf under the curse of All's End." Slayer simply snarled with rage as he once again attacked his opponent, and once again Alchemist blocked his assault.

"You were always overconfident," Slayer said, as he was able to finally break through Alchemist's defenses.

"Impressive," Alchemist replied, "but not good enough." Alchemist charged his free hand with raw fire, and when he discharged it, the flames struck Slayer in the gut, knocking him against the wall.

Alchemist then turned his attention to Sailor Moon. As the dark warrior made his way toward the frightened girl, he took notice of Tuxedo Mask beginning to regain his composure.

"Young fool," Alchemist said, no sooner had Tuxedo Mask regained his footing then he felt two daggers tear into his wrists, and sent him flying against the wall. The dark warrior then turned his attention back to Sailor Moon, his blade glowing with raw dark energy.

"Luna," Sailor Moon said, with tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Damakas, what do I do I don't know how to beat him."

"Um," Luna replied, "wing it." No sooner had Luna said that then one of Alchemist's daggers came within a hair of striking her.

"Stay out of this Kitty," Alchemist replied, before turning his attention back to Sailor Moon. He held his flaming blade over his head and prepared to strike the final blow. Sailor Moon let out an ear piercing scream as Alchemist's sword closed in for the kill. However when it came within a hair of cleaving her in half, the blade suddenly stopped. All Sailor Moon saw was Damakas fly from her hand, and knock Night's Fire from Alchemist's hand.

"A lucky shot old man," Alchemist said, as he placed his hands on the ground, once again the ground began to glow and this time the dark warrior pulled two large axes from the glowing circle, "but not lucky enough." Just before he could attack, Slayer leapt in front of Damakas, blocking Alchemist's attacks. The two gladiators once again became locked in battle; once again the two fought each other to a stalemate.

"You never knew when to stay dead," Alchemist snarled.

"And you and Lumenite never knew the meaning of loyalty," Slayer replied, once again black claws sprang from his gloved hand, and with one swipe, he slashed Alchemist across the chest, knocking the dark warrior back.

"Care to try again," Slayer replied, Alchemist simply laughed, as discarded his axes and called Night's Fire back to him.

"Let's settle this," Alchemist replied, as he once again assumed a fighting stance.

"Luna," Sailor Moon asked, as the two warriors resumed their duel, "can't we help him?"

"Quickly," Luna replied, "take your tiara and say Moon Tiara Magic."

"What for Luna what good would that do?" Sailor Moon asked confused.

"Just do it," Damakas shouted. Hesitantly Sailor Moon removed her tiara which instantly turned into a Frisbee like disk.

"MOON TEARA MAGIC," Sailor Moon shouted and hurled the disk at Alchemist. However just before it struck, Alchemist leapt out of the way, and it slammed into Morga, who was slowly reviving from Alchemist's previous attack, slicing her in half.

"Thank you Sailor Fool," Alchemist said, "you've done my job for me." He leapt through an open window and vanished into the night.

Slayer didn't say anything as he pulled Alchemist's knives out of Tuxedo Mask's hands. Slayer remained silent as he held his hands over the holes in Tuxedo Mask's wrists, a bright red energy swirled around the wounds, and they slowly healed, but not before some of Tuxedo Mask's blood was absorbed into Slayer, repairing the gash that ran across his face from Alchemist's spear. It was only then he turned to face Sailor Moon, still clenching All's End in his hand. Sailor Moon held Damakas in front of her like she was ready to fight, but what happened next shocked her.

"Hello Damakas," Slayer said, coldly.

"It's been too long Slayer," Damakas replied.

"A thousand years," Slayer added, angrily, "that's how long I've been in the bowls of hell."

"Slayer," Damakas replied, "I never believed those charges."

"Then you were the only one who did," Slayer added, "yet you, like my father, supported my exile."

"Though he didn't show it," Damakas replied, "he believed you were innocent, before the Negaverse attacked the Moon, he wanted me to give you this." A bright beam of light shot out from the jewel in the center of the hilt, and revealed a holographic image of an old man.

"Slayer my son," the old man said, "if you're watching this it means I'm dead. I know now I was wrong to do what I did at your trial, and I didn't want those words to be the last you heard from me. Though I didn't show it, I always knew you were innocent, and yet I valued my service to the Queen more then the love of my youngest son, and for that I'm sorry. Even a thousand years in hell can never make up for the betrayal you felt that day and still feel to this day. You served the Guardians and the Queen with Honor and Valor, and I couldn't be prouder. But if its vengeance you seek I will not stop you, because in a way you deserve your revenge, and the real traitors, and those who refused to listen to your pleas deserve to die. Sadly I'll never be able to present this to you in person, but the Moon Kingdom is under siege, and I fear I and your brother won't survive this war. I just wanted one last chance to say I'm sorry for what has been done to you, and to say I love you my son." The image slowly faded away. Slayer turned away, not wanting to hear anymore.

"My father had his chance to atone for what happened a thousand years ago," Slayer replied, "and like the entire Moon Kingdom, he cheered when I was exiled."

"That's not true Slayer," Damakas replied, "Look what's done is done, and right now there is a greater threat. So what do you say we put the past behind us?"

"The message my father left said a thousand years in hell wouldn't be enough to atone for what was done to me," Slayer replied, he held All's End in front of him, "you have no idea the hell Queen Serenity sentenced me to." He prepared to storm out of the store.

"The Negaverse has returned Slayer," Damakas added, "Myself and the other guardians can only council and guide the Scouts against the Negaverse, but they need someone with skill and determination to aid them. Your brother can only do so much." Slayer didn't say anything as he once again prepared to leave.

"If Alchemist has returned," Damakas said, catching Slayer's attention, "they aren't far behind." Sailor Moon and Luna looked at the glowing blade.

"You mean there is someone worse then Queen Beryl," Luna asked, confused.

"You might say that," Slayer replied, as he made his way out into the darkness, as he climbed back onto his motorcycle, he turned to face Sailor Moon, "Meet me in Fairview Park tomorrow evening, I'll explain everything then." Slayer then sped off into the darkness leaving Sailor Moon to tend to his brother's injuries.

Location: Negaverse, an hour later

Jedite stormed into Lumenite's private chambers, his eyes alight with fury and betrayal.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME SISTER?" Jedite snarled, Lumenite remained silent, "ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Brother," Lumenite replied.

"You know full well," Jedite replied, "I saw that bodyguard of yours interfere with my plan." Lumenite couldn't help but laugh.

"Alchemist at times does as he wishes brother," Lumenite replied, "You know I'd never betray you." Jedite was about to reply when a Negaverse soldier entered, saying that the Queen wished to see him immediately.

"We'll continue this later Sister," Jedite replied. Once she was sure Jedite was out of sight, she motioned for Alchemist to appear.

"I'm sure you heard what he just said," Lumenite said, coldly.

"Yes my Mistress," Alchemist replied.

"You're sure it was him?" Lumenite said, changing the subject to the man Alchemist had fought.

"No question Mistress," Alchemist said, "should we inform her Majesty about his return."

"Good idea," Lumenite replied, "I want you to inform the Queen that things have become a bit more complicated."

"As you wish Mistress," Alchemist said, "and what about Jedite's new mission?"

"I'll deal with this one personally," Lumenite replied, coldly.

Location: Clawdite Industries HQ, Center of Tokyo

Clawdite Industries was by far the largest and most powerful corporate entity on Earth, though it was also the most mysterious. On the surface the company was known as the leading producer of designer make-up and clothing, but the real secret of Charlone Claudius' massive fortune came from what Clawdite Industries really produced, Chemical and Biological Weaponry, Advanced Weapons for any government or terrorist group that could afford it. In order to keep the truth hidden Claudius's Security Force could easily be mistaken for a full fledged military, men and women clad in black uniforms with a bright red sword and sun insignia on their shoulders stood guard outside Clawdite's various research labs and military bases. They were armed with the most advanced weaponry available, a AR135 Pulse Rifle, and a 9mm M34 Energy Pistol, their faces were concealed by within jet black helmets.

The bright red Dodge M4S Turbo Interceptor screeched to a halt outside the massive tower. A young woman, with blonde hair tied in a pony tail and dressed in a bright red jacket and skirt emerged from the car. For some reason Charlone Cladious kept her eyes covered with dark sunglasses at all times, even at night, clenched in her right hand was a little white dog. She was protected by two men dressed in black suits, who also kept their eyes covered with sunglasses.

Upon making her way into the building, Charlone retired to her private office on the top floor. Her office was rather plane compared to what one usually thought of for a multi-billion heir industrialist, the only objects in the room were her desk and a few chairs. On her desk sat a small green orb, and few papers, memos to remind her of the upcoming meetings with Lex Luther and Bruce Wayne.

"You were told never to come here," Charlone's dog said, as it was suddenly enveloped in a ring of black energy. When the ring faded a massive three eyed two tailed white wolf stood where the little dog once was. The wolf snarled as Alchemist emerged from the shadows.

"Kroitz be still," Charlone shouted, the wolf suddenly stood down, "you'd best have a good reason to show your face here Alchemist."

"Forgive me," Alchemist said, kneeling, "I bring news. The operation is proceeding as planned, but we've met an unexpected problem." Charlone shot Alchemist a cold eye.

"A thousand years ago they say you were the Guardians Finest Assassin," Charlone said, sinisterly, "so far you've yet to live up to that reputation."

"My Lady if you're referring to those incidents in Gotham City and Metropolis,"

Alchemist replied, "I had no way of knowing both Superman and Batman would become involved."

"Save it," Charlone snarled, "now tell me what has happened?"

"Sailor Moon has been awakened," Alchemist said, Charlone clenched her fists, and did the best she could to keep from losing her temper.

"ANYTHING ELSE?" Charlone snarled.

"Yes my lady," Alchemist said, "he has returned." Charlone didn't say anything.

"Your orders my lady," Alchemist asked

"For now we stick to the plan," Charlone replied, "without all seven Demonic Swords, we're in no condition to show our hand. Have Lumenite deliver a little warning to Sailor Moon and Slayer. Have it addressed from Queen Beryl."

"Very well," Alchemist replied. He was just about to leave when Charlone called him over.

"Oh and Alchemist," Charlone said, "Tell Lumenite if she dares to defy my orders Kroitz will be eating well."

"As you wish," Alchemist replied, no sooner had Alchemist left, when one of Charlone's bodyguards entered.

"Miss Claudius," the man said, "they've found it."

"Excellent," Charlone replied

Location: Takaeda Monastery, outside of Tokyo

Slayer made his way toward the confessional; at the far end of the deserted Monastery.

The Takaeda Monastery was one of few serving elements from the Christian Rebellion of 1637, a monument to some of the darkest days of Japanese History. The monastery was left standing to remind the population penalty for defying Tokugawa authority, though the people who took refuge there met their end under the blades of Tokugawa Swords.

Slayer entered the confessional, and knelt before the opposite side.

"Bless me father for I have," Slayer was cut off.

"Sinned I know you seem to be an expert at that," Cardinal Alberto Jinette said, "you set fire to Westminster Abby. 1045, site of countless coronations, over one thousand years old. I wish you a millennium in hell for that."

"I don't mean to split hairs but it was Alucard and Father Anderson who did the burning," Slayer replied, "and for the record do you think I like being number one on not only Hellsing and Iscarot's hit lists but surpassing the Joker on every law enforcement's agencies most wanted list. Why don't you and the Order do something?"

"Because we do not exist," Jinette replied, "tell me what you found out?"

"Besides once again turning into that monstrosity," Slayer said, "I confirmed Alchemist did indeed have one of the Seven Demonic Swords." Jinette didn't say anything, as he pressed a secret lever, revealing a under ground room, full of the latest technology all of which was dedicated to one purpose tracking the various monsters that inhabit the Earth.

"Tell me," Jinette said, as they made their way down the stairs, "what do you know of the Seven Demonic Swords?"

"The old stories all say they belonged to Ragnorok and his lieutenants," Slayer replied, as he drew All's End, "and this accursed thing is one of them."

"True," Jinette said, "but there is more to the legend then you know. The Seven Swords are the key to the Necros Biblical."

"Ragnorok's Spell Book," Slayer asked

"Indeed," Jinette replied, as one of the monitors behind him activated, revealing a massive archeological dig, on the surface it looked like any other dig going on in any place on Earth but upon closer inspection once could make those doing the digging weren't even Human. Some were human in shape but closer examination revealed their skin varied from forest green to stone gray, with mouths lined with razor sharp teeth, their muscles were twice the size of an average Human. The rest looked like a combination of a junk pile and a skinless corpse.

"Orcs and Tin-Men," Slayer said

"Yes," Jinette replied, "it seems our worst fears have been confirmed, Luxerine's forces have discovered Soulcutter's resting place."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of more bad news," Slayer said, "Queen Beryl's forces have begun an invasion as well." Jinette looked at Slayer for a brief moment.

"This is indeed most serious then," Jinette added, "for now concentrate on the task before you. Luxerine has yet to show her hand. Tread lightly though, that Sailor Moon is not to be trusted." Slayer suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"How do you," Jinette cut him off before he had a chance to finish his statement.

"One of our agents was present in the crowd during your fight with the Negaverse creature," Jinette explained, Slayer didn't reply as he stormed his way out of the monastery.

Location: Fairview Park, that afternoon

Serena was completely out of breath by the time she arrived at Fairview Park.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Luna asked, concerned about the fact Slayer could be a Negaverse warrior, "I mean we hardly know anything about this Slayer."

"Is this a problem?" a familiar voice said from behind them. Serena spun around just in time to spot Slayer approaching from behind. As he approached, it was Luna who took notice of the blood running down his lip.

"What happened?" Luna asked, Slayer hesitated for a moment, before he formed his reply.

"It's nothing," Slayer replied, he was just about to turn his attention to Serena when he heard a laugh that he hadn't heard in more then a thousand years.

"So you have returned old friend," Slayer stopped in his tracks. He turned to look behind himself, just in time to feel Lumenite's sword, Angel's Bane, under his throat.

"You don't remember me?" Lumenite asked, "I'm hurt."

"I remember a traitor," Slayer replied, "what are you doing here Lumenite?"

Stay Tuned for Chapter V: The Nightmare of the Negaverse

PS: This chapter is meant to fill in some back story for this fic.


	6. Chapter V: Nightmare of the Negaverse

Sailor Swordians

Chapter V

The Nightmare of the Negaverse

Location: Fairview Park, a few minutes later

Barely three minutes had passed since Slayer had addressed the stranger by her name. Lumenite paced around the dark warrior like a caged lion.

"Please," Lumenite finally said, breaking the silence, "I don't see the point of dredging up ancient history. I'm merely here to deliver a message from my Mistress Queen Beryl."

"Since when do serve anyone but yourself traitor," Damakas shouted.

"You wound me," Lumenite replied, "I came here only to deliver a message not pick a fight," it was at that moment she discharged a burst of raw lightning from her hand, which pinned Serena to a near by tree, "But I'm always up for a challenge."

"Let her go," Damakas shouted, Slayer didn't say anything as he slowly began to draw All's End.

"Like I said," Lumenite added, "I'm only here to deliver a message: Queen Beryl says to stay out of our way. The next time you won't be so fortunate." With that she dropped Serena to the ground.

"Ow that hurt," Serena whaled, and instantly broke into tears.

"Pathetic," Lumenite said, as she faded back to the Negaverse.

"That accursed snake," Slayer snarled, beneath his breath, "next time I'll take her head."

Location: Negaverse, an hour later

Jedite entered the throne room, feeling like a lamb being lead to the slaughter. The look to Queen Beryl's face was one of both disappointment and anger.

"Care to explain why your plan failed so miserably Jedite," Beryl asked. Though Jedite's mind wanted to say that his sister had sabotaged his efforts, he knew that because Beryl didn't trust Lumenite it could lead to her execution.

"Forgive me my Queen," Jedite replied, bowing, "I swear to you my next plan won't fail."

"It better not," Beryl said, "very well tell me what did you had in mind."

"I've learned Humans extend great amounts of energy on an emotion they call love," Jedite replied, "precious energy that could be used to feed the Negaforce."

"And you have a plan to harness this energy?" Beryl asked curiously.

"Indeed," Jedite replied, "I have already dispatched my servant Frow to set things in motion."

"Very well," Queen Beryl replied, "you may proceeded, don't fail me again Jedite."

"As you wish my Queen," Jedite replied, as he took his leave.

Location: Serena's Bedroom, that evening

Serena almost instantly fell into her bed, she'd never been so exhausted in her entire life. She had just spent the entire afternoon training with Slayer in the park, though it was only her first time using Damakas, she had mentally decided to never use it again.

"Are you okay Serena?" Luna asked

"Oh Luna," Serena replied, barely able to keep her eyes opened, "I've never been so exhausted, that Slayer really did a number on me."

"What do you expect," Luna replied, "Fighting is all he seems to know."

"Does it matter?" Serena asked, "I quit, there's no way I can master a sword, I could barely handle being Sailor Moon."

"Quit," Luna asked, concerned, "I may not know much about either Slayer or Damakas but I do believe it will be in your best interest to continue." Serena though wasn't listening; instead she reached for the dial to her radio, and switched it on. After tuning it to Station KOV, the sounds of soft music began echoing throughout the bed room.

"It's the midnight hour," the DJ said, softly, "the time for romance." For Serena this was the show she had waited all week to hear, Love Line, the hottest new program on the air.

"Tonight's letter," the DJ continued, "comes from a special woman to her dearest love, it is signed Hopeful Haruna." Serena nearly fell over laughing, recognizing the name as that of her teacher.

"Haruna," Serena said, nearly forgetting the day she'd had, "don't tell me Mrs. H sent the Love Line a letter teachers never have boyfriends," almost instantly Serena went into one of her trademark daydreams, "oh I wish I could be a Love Line DJ."

"Oh brother," Luna said, to herself, "Serena this is not the time to be talking like that." Serena wasn't listening.

"Or maybe I could do TV?" Serena said to herself

"FORGET IT," Luna shouted, snapping Serena out of her daydream.

"What's with you Luna?" Serena asked, angrily.

"This isn't the time to be wasting your thoughts on silly fantasies," Luna replied, "You're destined to fight the evils of the Negaverse."

"Well maybe I don't want to," Serena said, as she crawled into bed, "GOOD NIGHT, party pooper."

Location: Alleyway, near the Arcade, later that night.

The body of the drunken man hit the pavement, his neck torn open by Slayer's razor sharp fangs. The vampire hybrid stood over his victim, clenching the glowing All's End tightly in his fist, as he lowered it into the pool of blood that had formed around the body. Slowly the blood began to drain into the sword, and slowly Slayer returned to normal.

"I figured you'd be here," a familiar voice said from behind. Slayer didn't say anything as he turned around to find a man, dressed in a gray trench coat beneath which he wore a priest uniform.

"Anderson," Slayer snarled.

"What evil lurks in the hearts of men," Father Alexander Anderson said, "only the Lord in Heaven knows. I see you still kill the innocent to stay alive."

"What are you doing here?" Slayer snarled, "This operation is a joint SRF-Knights of the Holy Order mission, it has nothing to do with either Hellsing or Section 13."

"We weren't about to let a monstrous creature like you lose, on the innocent of this city," Anderson replied, "we know plenty about you Slayer, a dark warrior wielding one of the Seven Demonic Swords, who kills for sustenance like a common vampire, pathetic." It was then Father Anderson cast one of his trade mark nightmarish grins, and drew two long knives from beneath his cloak, "While I, I merely carry out God's will, I am a messenger, I'm the cleansing fire of the Lord, I'm." At that moment Slayer cut him off.

"A deranged psychopath," Slayer snarled, Anderson assumed a fighting stance, but the only thing that prevented the two from crossing swords, was the sound of a police siren approaching in the distance.

"We'll settle our business another time," Anderson said, laughing, "until then keep an eye on your heretic friend Sailor Moon." With that he vanished into thin air.

Location: Jubaan Junior High School

Serena entered the class room, completely exhausted, in the space of only an hour she'd set a new record for the mile run and another for tardiness.

"Oh man I am wiped out," Serena said, as she sat down at her desk, "Miss H. is going to fry me." As she fought to stay awake, she could over hear her friends talking about that previous night's episode of Love Line, and about how they thought their teacher had been the mysterious "Hopeful Haruna" it was at that moment Mrs. Haruna stumbled into the classroom, she looked nearly half asleep, in fact she looked almost as if all the energy had been drained from her. The only sign of life seemed to be the large purple flower pinned to her lapel. Slowly Mrs. Haruna made her way toward the podium that stood in the center of the room. It was at that moment she tripped over the podium.

"Hi," Mrs. Haruna said, depressingly, "every please open your books and take out your homework and, oh who cares. Read Chapters 1 through 59 in any book you choose and wake me up when ever the last bell goes off." With that Mrs. Haruna seemed to just pass out at the podium, leaving her students looking at her with confused looks to their faces.

Location: Near the Local Arcade

"I search all this time," Luna said to herself, as she made her way down the street, "and I get her. If this is some kind of Cosmic Joke I frankly fail to see the humor." It was at that moment she heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching, turning just in time she watched as Slayer disembarked from his bike.

"I've been looking for you," Slayer said, spying Luna, "we've got problems." Taking Luna into a near by alley way, he told her everything that had transpired the previous night, Father Anderson was now hunting Sailor Moon.

"But why is he hunting her?" Luna asked confused, "I mean Sailor Moon is meant to protect the world from the evils of the Negaverse."

"Anderson is a religious psycho with an ego to match," Slayer replied, "his only goal is to get the job done, and he doesn't care who gets in the way. For the record the Negaverse isn't the only threat facing this world."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked

"The world is full of monsters," Slayer replied, "creatures of darkness so evil they make Queen Beryl seem like a Sunday School Teacher. The old stories say thirteen Demonic Races exist," He directed Luna's attention to a couple walking down the street, the man looked like any other man, dressed in a black one piece school uniform. The woman though looked incredibly pale, like she'd been hidden in a cave for her entire life, her eyes were obscured by sunglasses so dark that they looked almost like night itself, "take those two, the woman is a Vampire, Ice Blood Clan most likely. The man is a Werewolf, Blood Fang Clan by the looks of him." Luna thought Slayer was nuts.

"They look just like anyone else," Luna said, "how can you tell?"

"They both have the scent of blood on them," Slayer replied, "Plus their auras just didn't feel like a human's. Sensing that kind of thing is grade school for any Hunter. But unlike Hellsing, and Section 13, who's only goal is to kill them all, we in the Knights of the Holy Order remember one thing, they were at one time human, and they still retain part of that human soul." It was at that moment, the sounds of an ambulance could be heard in the distance. At that moment an Ambulance flew past.

"That's heading for the School," Luna shouted, as she raced down the street toward Serena's School.

Location: Jubaan Junior High School, an hour later

The students had gathered at the windows of their respective class rooms to watch Mrs. Haruna be led out on a stretcher to the waiting ambulance.

"Well," Serena said, "now class is canceled, so that means I got up for nothing. I mean come on I could've slept in." Molly couldn't help but groan, as they made their way out of the school.

"So what do you think caused Mrs. Haruna to pass out like that?" Molly asked.

"I don't know," Serena replied, "and frankly I don't care," she proceeded to change the subject, "so are you going to listen to Love Line tonight."

"Are you crazy," Molly said, "I never miss it, besides I've sent my own letter to Love Line." Serena didn't know what to say.

"But you don't even have a boyfriend," Serena replied

"I know," Molly said, as they made their way out the door of the school, "I made one up just so I could get my letter on the show."

"Great Idea," Serena replied, "you could make the perfect guy, handsome smooth totally cool."

"I get the idea," Molly replied.

Location: Serena's Bedroom, that night

Serena sat down on the bed, and tuned her radio to the station Love Line played on, and once again the soft voice of Love Line's host echoed through the silence of her room.

"It's the Midnight Hour," the announcer said, "the time for romance. Tonight we have a special letter to a lucky mystery man," Serena couldn't contain her excitement at the thought of hearing her friend's letter.

"This show is pretty new," Luna asked, "It just started a few weeks ago, so how come it's not mentioned in the entertainment section?"

"They don't need publicity," Serena replied, "It's the super hottest program on the air."

"Still I have a bad feeling about this," Luna said, "I think we'd better go check it out." By this point Serena was completely lost in thought, about hearing Molly's letter on the air.

Location: Juban Junior High, the next day

Molly was completely surrounded by her friends, all demanding to know what she had received for a prize from the Love Line. Slowly Molly unwrapped the small box she'd received from the Love Line Station. Inside was a large purple flower pin. The moment she saw it, Serena recognized it as the same pin she'd seen Mrs. Haruna wearing the day before.

"That's the same flower pin," Serena shouted, "that Mrs. H was wearing yesterday."

"Then that means she was Hopeful Haruna," one of her friends replied, but before Serena could reply, Molly placed the purple flower onto her lapel, and almost at once the plant began drawing energy from Molly, who before she could say anything, passed out on the floor.

Location: Radio Station KOV, that night

"Are you sure we should be here?" Serena asked

"If we're to get to the bottom of all this," Luna replied, "then yes. Did you bring the plant?"

"Right here," Serena replied, pulling the plant out of her backpack.

"Do you recognize it?" Luna asked, Damakas.

"Indeed," Damakas replied, "It's known as Nosferatu Sintarus, or in the Human tongue, a Vampire Flower, a very rare plant that only grows in dark caverns."

"Well," a familiar voice said from behind them, "if it only grows in dark caverns, how did it get here? And more importantly who brought it here?" Serena turned to find Slayer standing behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked

"Same as you," Slayer replied, "trying to figure out what's going on," he then changed the subject, "do you have any idea on how we're going to get in?"

"I may have an idea," Luna said, as she leapt into the air, performing a back flip before landing. A small pink pen, with a large ruby on the top suddenly appeared in the air and dropped to the ground.

"What is it?" Serena asked

"This is the Luna Pen," Luna replied.

"A writing tool," Slayer asked, confused, "what are you going to do, have her draw stick people to distract the guard?"

"No," Luna replied, annoyed at Slayer's lack of confidence in her, "it's a very powerful transforming tool; it'll turn you into anything you want."

"Anything I want huh," Serena said, happily picking the pen up, "I'm going to like this pen. How does it work?"

"Just hold it up and shout Disguise power," Luna replied. Serena held the pen over her head.

"DISGUISE POWER," She shouted, "turn me into a sophisticated talent agent." Instantly she was surrounded by a bright golden light, and by the time it had faded, her outfit, and hair style had completely changed. Instead of her normal school uniform, she was dressed in a red and brown business suit, with stylish white pumps. Her blonde hair had shortened, causing her to lose her trademark meatballs.

"Unbelievable it worked." Serena said, happily.

"Serena," Luna asked, with a disbelieving look to her face, "are you going to be able to walk in those shoes?"

"This I can't watch," Slayer replied, as he jumped onto the massive stone fence that ran around the radio station, and vanished into the darkness on the other side.

"Forget him Luna," Serena replied, putting on a pair of stylish sunglasses over her eyes,

"After all I said sophisticated." Placing her sword by the wall, Serena made her toward the guard post at the end of the sidewalk.

"You know Damakas," Luna said, "She just might pull this off." Almost as if on queue, Serena's heel slid out from underneath her sending her careening to the ground.

"Spoke too soon," Damakas asked

"Spoke too soon," Luna replied, embarrassed.

Location: Main Control Room, a few moments later

"All goes according to plan Master," the red haired woman said, bowing.

"Excellent," Jedite replied, sitting down at the microphone, "with each flower we deliver, we come closer to releasing the NegaForce, and ridding the Universe of these silly Humans and their absurd emotions."

"We're on in 3.2.1," the director said. To the untrained eye the director and those in the control booth looked like any of the countless other crews who made their living at the station, but if one looked closely at their eyes, it was clear that something was serious wrong. Their eyes seemed to glow bright purple.

The moment the director said one; Jedite began his broadcast for the evening. The very second Jedite began speaking the red haired woman, began drawing their energy into herself. As Jedite continued to speak Serena and Luna arrived at the recording booth.

"Oh wow," Serena said, "this is so cool. But I can't figure out why everyone in there looks like they're asleep."

"They're not asleep," Damakas said, "they've been knocked out."

"That settles it," Luna added, "It's the Negaverse."

"Well then let's go," Serena said, as she stormed into the control booth.

"NO HE'S ON THE AIR," the red haired woman shouted, trying to stop Serena, but it was too late, Serena stormed into the recording booth, and sat down at the microphone.

"Attention all Love Line listeners," Serena said, cutting Jedite off, "stop listening to this program it's dangerous to your health," Jedite was doing all he could to control his rage.

"BE QUIET," Jedite finally shouted.

"Don't listen to this imposter," Serena continued, "he doesn't care one bit about your hopes and dreams he's just using you."

"THAT WOMAN'S HIS PARTNER," Luna shouted, "SHE'S COMING AFTER YOU."

"You're off the air," Jedite shouted, as the glass viewing booth shattered, allowing the red haired woman to enter. The moment she touched the ground she began to change into a purple skinned ghoul like creature. The moment she finished her transformation, Frow charged at Serena, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, and throwing her through the shattered window. A few moments later, she discharged a stream of raw fire from her mouth.

Serena managed to get out of the way in the nick of time, racing through the door, just as it erupted into a ball of fire, sending both Serena and Luna flying through the air.

"Sailor Moon would be good right now," Luna shouted.

"Moon Prism Power," Serena shouted, "and make it fast." Once again Serena was surrounded by a blinding flash of light, and when the light faded, Sailor Moon stood where Serena once was.

Jedite and Frow emerged from the smoke and ash of the previous attack, the looks to their faces were obvious, they were ready for a fight.

"I am Sailor Moon," Sailor Moon shouted, "the Champion of Justice."

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Moon," Jedite replied, "this time you won't escape."

"Want to bet," Sailor Moon replied, drawing Damakas, "In the name of the Moon I will punish you."

"Pretty Words Sailor Moon," Jedite replied, "destroy her."

"Right," Frow replied, as she lunged toward Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon managed to dodge Frow's initial attack, blocking her strike. But her advantage didn't last long. She'd only had one lesson in how to wield a sword, and it was showing. Sailor Moon swung Damakas as though she was blind, not once striking her target, but managing to carve up most of the hallways walls.

"Pathetic," Frow shouted, as she once again discharged a fire ball, blowing a hole into the roof of the station.

Sailor Moon and Luna wasted no time leaping through the hole Frow had blown into the roof, with the monster not far behind them.

"You've got no where to run Sailor Moon," Frow shouted, as she landed on the roof. But before Sailor Moon could even form a reply, Frow let out an earsplitting screech, as a bright white sword tore through her abdomen. A few seconds after the sword tore through her; Frow burst into flames and fell to the ground.

"I warned you to stay out of our way Sailor Moon," a familiar voice said, angrily, "you would have done well to heed my advice." Lumenite slowly emerged from the inferno, her black cape flowing in the breeze, and a white sword grasped tightly in her hand.

"Lumenite," Sailor Moon said, confused, "why are you helping us?"

"Who said anything about me helping you," Lumenite asked, "unlike my brother I've set my sights on something far higher then mere service to Queen Beryl."

"And what would that be traitor," Damakas shouted.

"There's no fun in me telling you that," Lumenite said, as she assumed a fighting stance, "let's see what you can do girl."

"I'LL SHOW YOU NEGA TRASH," Sailor Moon shouted as she removed tiara,

"MOON TIARA MAGIC." She hurled her tiara at the dark warrior. What happened next shocked even Luna. The moment Sailor Moon's Tiara came within range, it suddenly split in half, but Lumenite looked as though she didn't even move.

"AHHHH!" Sailor Moon shouted, getting ready to throw one of her temper tantrums, "you can't do that. It's supposed to work every time."

"You probably have the idea," Lumenite said, as she walked toward Sailor Moon, "that I'm not an ordinary Negaverse Officer. Truth is, I'm not a Negaverse anything. I'm a servant of the true master, a Dark Knight in the service of the Demon Lords." Angel's Bane began glowing bright yellow, "and now let me show you what one of the Seven Demonic Swords can really do." Seven streaks of black energy began to swirl around the roof, before taking the form of bird like creatures. Each one looked human in shape, but their arms looked more like clawed wings, and their feet were encased in either red or blue fire.

"Kill her," Lumenite snarled, as the creatures charged toward Sailor Moon.

Stay Tuned For Chapter VI: Necros Legarus

PS: The title of this chapter is Demonic for Hell Legion.


	7. Chapter VI: Necros

Sailor Swordians

Chapter VI

Necros

Location: The Roof of the Radio Station, a few moments later

Sailor Moon let out an ear piercing scream as the bird like creatures charged toward her. The creatures swung their blades in perfect unison, knocking Sailor Moon off balance. Sailor Moon looked on as one of the creatures closed in on her.

"Amarthus Nigar, (She's Mine)," The creature said, in a language Sailor Moon didn't understand. It raised one of it's sword like hands over its head and prepared to strike the final blow. However, before the creature could strike, Damakas suddenly leapt from the sheath tied to Sailor Moon's back, and blocked the creature's attack.

"Sailor Moon," Damakas shouted, "Get out of the way." Sailor Moon managed to role out of the way of one of the Demons, however she soon found herself in the path of another.

The Demon let out a sinister laugh as it prepared to plunge its sword into Sailor Moon's gut, when a Red Rose suddenly passed in front of it, embedding itself in the ground in front of her.

"Don't Give up Sailor Moon," a familiar voice said, it was then Tuxedo Mask appeared on the roof, "You can beat them."

"But how," Sailor Moon asked, with tears in her eyes, "my tiara won't work on them."

"You must believe in yourself Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask replied, once again Sailor Moon lifted her tiara off her head.

"Moon Tiara Magic," Sailor Moon shouted, as she hurled her tiara at the Demons. But once again her tiara had no affect on the creatures, passing right through them, before clattering to the ground. The creatures let out a sinister growl, and charged toward Sailor Moon and prepared to finish her off. However, before they had a chance to strike the final blow, Tuxedo Mask leapt in front of the Demons, and attempted to try and fight them off.

"ENOUGH," Lumenite shouted, as she waved her hand causing the Demons to vanish, "I'll deal with you personally." Lumenite drew Angel's Bane and lunged at Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask managed to block most of Lumenite's strikes, but it wasn't long till the dark warrior managed to gain the upper hand. The Dark Knight moved like a bolt of lightning, catching Tuxedo Mask off guard at nearly every turn. Though he managed to block a few of Lumenite's strikes, most of her attacks got through, slicing into his tuxedo, and eventually into his skin, till he was covered with cuts, and other wounds. Tuxedo Mask fell to one leg, barely able to hold himself up. Lumenite stood over her pray like a lion ready to strike the final blow. Lumenite didn't even flinch, as she struck Tuxedo Mask's left arm, nearly breaking the bone in half, then she struck the leg he was kneeling on, once again nearly breaking the bone in half. Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground, screaming in pain. It was then Lumenite turned her attention to Sailor Moon.

The Dark Knight eyed Sailor Moon like a hawk, clutching her dark sword in her hand till it looked as though her hand would start bleeding.

"Luna," Sailor Moon said, whimpering, "Damakas, Slayer help me I don't know how to beat her." Lumenite approached Sailor Moon, her eyes were alight with primal fury, as she raised Angel's Bane over her head and prepared to strike the final blow, however before the sword could touch Sailor Moon's skin, Damakas suddenly flew in front of Sailor Moon, blocking Angel's Bane.

"I expected to find you here old man," Lumenite snarled, "this time I'll finish you."

"You always were arrogant," Damakas replied, as he flew into Sailor Moon's hand.

"Drop the sword girl," Lumenite snarled, "and I may send you home alive."

"No," Sailor Moon replied, hesitantly.

"Very well," Lumenite said, she lunged toward Sailor Moon, plowing her armored covered fist into Sailor Moon's stomach, and then brought her sword down upon her back, and proceeded to kick Sailor Moon's arm so hard, that it shattered.

"Pathetic," Lumenite snarled, "your father could have dodged that easily." It was at that moment, Lumenite took notice of a familiar figure, standing on a pile of rubble, near the hole blown in the roof was Slayer, clutching All's End in his grip.

"I figured," Lumenite said, with a sinister smile to her face, "I'd run into you sooner or later."

"The pleasure's all mine," Slayer snarled as he drew All's End, "this time I'll do what I should have done a thousand years ago." He lunged at Lumenite, however before he could bring his sword around to strike a blow, Lumenite vanished, only to reappear behind him and strike him with the hilt of her sword.

"As much as I'd like to stay and catch up," Lumenite said, with a snister smile to her face,

"I'm needed elsewhere." With that Lumenite faded away, leaving the three heroes bashed and beaten.

Slayer slowly regained his composure, and pulled a small radio out of his pocket.

"Mission abort," Slayer said, "requesting immediate evac and medical assistance." It was then the sounds of a helicopter's rotors. Two UH-60 Blackhawk transport helicopters appeared from out of the darkness, one of the transports touched down on the roof, and now fewer then six commandos, each clad in an all black uniform, with a black flack jacket, knee pads, and a US Army style helmet emerged. Each trooper also had his or her face hidden behind a black scarf, the troopers were also heavily armed, some with M4 Rifles, and at least one was armed with a Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW). On their backs was a bright white star.

"What happened?" one of the troopers said.

"What does it look like," Slayer replied, "How's the girl, and," he breathed in heavily, "my brother."

"The medics are helping them into the choppers now," the trooper replied, "now tell me what happened?"

"It was a trap," Slayer said, "I'll explain everything back at the base."

Location: Headquarters of the Supernatural Response Force, Downtown Tokyo, a few hours later

Sailor Moon came too about an hour after the battle had concluded. She found herself in a windowless room, painted bright white. She was hooked up to a wide variety of machines. In another room she could hear the sounds of two men arguing. Sailor Moon managed to unhook herself from the life support machine and made her way toward the sounds.

In a room on the far end of the underground base, an elderly man, dressed in the olive green uniform of a US Army officer, sat at his desk. On his desk was a small laptop, upon which was a video conference between the General and Cardinal Jinete. It was clear from the tone of his voice that Cardinal Jinete wasn't happy with the way the night's events had played out.

"How is it possible," Jinete asked, angrily, "that three SRF Strike Teams failed to recover even one of the active fragments? If you ask me, it would have been better if the Knights of the Holy Order alone handled this hunt."

"Don't forget Cardinal," the General replied, "this is a joint operation, and since your Knights of the Holy Order is a private army that means it falls under UN Jurisdiction."

"And so far your Supernatural Response Force has failed to recover any of the fragments from the Necros Biblical," Jinete snarled, "you remember what happened the last time General Hunter." Hunter didn't say anything as he fell into his chair.

"What do you propose we do," Hunter asked, "there are rumors that both Hellsing and Iscariot are now hunting for the fragments in addition to the Demon's Hands?"

"For now," Jinete replied, "we'll focus on getting the fragments and finding the other Demonic Swords before Larxene and her followers do." It was at that moment; Hunter spotted Sailor Moon out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll have to call you back," Hunter replied, as he switched off his computer.

Sailor Moon barely had time to react, before an SRF trooper grabbed her from behind. Sailor Moon continued to struggle as she was brought into the office.

"Please," Hunter said, "have a seat miss, put your feet up relax. We have much to talk about."

"Who are you people," Sailor Moon shouted, "what have you done with Tuxedo Mask," it was at that moment her thoughts turned to her other friends, "where's Luna, Damakas, Slayer?"

"Well for starters," Hunter replied, "Slayer is right behind you, your pet cat is back with your family, and your friend in the tuxedo is currently in Med Bay 12C, he's lucky to be alive if you ask me." Sailor Moon was about to reply when she felt Slayer's gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about the shock," Slayer said, handing her back her sword.

"Now I'm sure you have questions," Hunter replied.

"Yes for starters," Sailor Moon shouted, "where am I?"

"You're in the Tokyo Headquarters of the Supernatural Response Force," Hunter replied, "currently our little Black Ops unit is engaged in a joint operation with a Vatican Containment Order called the Knights of the Holy Order," he pointed to Slayer, "I believe your friend over there is a member."

"Not exactly," Slayer replied, becoming aggravated, "just tell her already." Hunter hesitated for a few moments, before finally asking Sailor Moon one question.

"Have you ever heard of the SS Isis?" Hunter asked.

"Of course," Sailor Moon replied, "it was all over the news two years ago, it sank because of a terrorist attack I believe, or maybe a storm."

"That was just a cover story," Hunter replied, "the truth is far more, ugly. At first we too thought it was a terrorist attack, so the US Navy deployed an element of its SEAL Team 8 to the area. However when they boarded the liner, they didn't encounter terrorists. Instead they found something worse. Apparently the liner had been the site of some kind of ritual preformed by this man," Hunter activated his computer, revealing the face of an old man, "Victor von Gran, a well known German Occultist. Apparently with the use of an ancient book, he was able to release things from another world, the Lotar del Zartox, the Children of Zartox, you know them best as Demons."

"Demons," Sailor Moon said, laughing, "what are they like from the Negaverse, if they are I can handle them no problem."

"Yeah right," Slayer replied, "you could barely hold your own against Lumenite."

"They're not from your so called Negaverse," Hunter continued, his voice sounding more seriues then before, "your Negaverse is only one part of their home, Eborian. These creatures come from Necros."

"Necros," Sailor Moon asked, with a hint of confusion to her voice.

"You know it better as Hell," Slayer replied.

"Hell," Sailor Moon said, barely able to keep her laughter subsided, "you've got to be kidding." But the stern looks to their faces told her that they were telling the truth.

"So," Sailor Moon inquired, getting back to the subject, "what exactly are these things?"

"We don't know much about them per say," Slayer replied, "all we know is there are three kinds: Purebloods, Cytoks, and Dark Knights."

"Excuse me?" Sailor Moon asked, confused.

"Purebloods," Hunter replied, "Demons without a hint of cybernetic enhancements, Cytoks, half-Demon half machine, and Dark Knights, Humans."

"Humans," Sailor Moon shouted, "no way, why would Humans side with the Negaverse?"

"That we don't know," Hunter replied, "all we do know is that even the Demon leader is Human, so far our Necros Division hasn't even been able to get a picture of the girl. All we know is her name is Larxene, and that came from some documents one of our Necros Division Teams brought back, other documents have revealed that Larxene also has followers here on Earth," Hunter typed something on his laptop, and turned it to face Sailor Moon, an insignia, that of a fanged skull with a raised fist beneath it suddenly appeared on the screen.

"They call themselves the Knights of the Demon's Hand," Hunter continued, "They're a cult of fanatics, powerful and ruthless. The destruction of the Isis was only a small taste of their handy work. They're planning something big, and we want to know what."

"What does any of this have to do with me," Sailor Moon asked, thinking that any moment the two guards in the room would open fire.

"You've already had a taste of Larxene's power," Slayer said, the tone of his voice sounded almost threatening, "namely the two psychopaths you've had run ins with, just imagine what will happen when you encounter the Empress of Evil herself. We're asking you to help, not full time of course, but any Demons, or Knights you take out will make it easier for us to take down Larxene." Sailor Moon's mind was awash with thoughts, and fears of what the Dark Empress would do to her if she decided to go after Larxene. Sailor Moon nearly burst into tears.

"Why me," Sailor Moon asked, whimpering, "I can barley handle fighting the Negaverse, now I have to fight a Demonic Queen."

"Not exactly," Slayer replied, placing his hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder, "you'll only assist us, what we seek are the fragments of the Necros Biblical, the book that unleashed the Demons on the Isis."

"But what about Luna," Sailor Moon asked, "and Tuxedo Mask?"

"You can't tell anyone," Hunter replied, "about what we've told you."

Location: Archeological Dig, outside of Osaka

The Tin-Men and Orcs pounded away at the rocks that filled the quarry where they were digging. All that remained of the once grand city were crumbling columns and a few intact, though gutted buildings. High above the dig site was a circle of soldiers, most were members of Clawdite Industries' security forces, others though were something else. A few of the troopers wore a jet black uniform, with their faces completely covered by a featureless black shield. Most wore standard issued military style helmets. Others wore a black beret, with a pair of ski goggles covering their eyes, and a breathing mask around their faces. Most of them were armed with Clawdite Industries latest weapons, the ER124 Rapid Fire Pulse Rifle, and the M11 Scorpion fully automatic side arm. On their chests was an insignia far different then the one worn by the Clawdite Industries Security Troops, it was a fanged skull with a raised fist beneath it, the symbol of the Knights of the Demon's Hand.

Among the troopers gathered above stood two men, one stood well over six feet tall and was covered in thick black armor, with two piercing red eyes that could be seen through his visor. Clutched tightly in his hand was a massive M-60 Vulcan class rotating cannon. This was Abraxus, Charlone Cladious's personal body guard and head of her security forces. The other man was clad in the blood red armor of a Dark Knight, his face was completely obscured by his helmet, and upon his back was a massive blood red sword. This was Nightmare, son of Queen Larxene.

"Have the men dig faster," Nightmare snarled.

"We're doing the best we can sir," Abraxus replied, angrily, "you may be her majesty's son but around here I give the orders, and you obey them." Nightmare snarled from behind his face mask, as he reached for his colossal sword, he was interrupted by the sound of Tin-Man, calling for him.

"Masters," the metal monstrosity said, "we've discovered it." Nightmare didn't even wait for Abraxus, as he raced into the pit, there in the center of the ruins sat a large stone, within it was a long sword that was almost stone gray. Within its bat shaped hilt was a large blood red jewel.

"Soulcutter," Nightmare said, as he pulled the sword out, "the very blade used by my father to conquer the Mid-Verse centuries ago," he motioned for one of the Tin-Men, "inform my mother, Soulcutter is ours."

Stay Tuned For Chapter VII: Necromancer

PS: Sorry if this reads kind of funky, we decided to use it as a chance to explain some back story. Also Larxene is the same character as Queen Luxerine, we just found out that we'd been misspelling her name.


	8. Chapter VII: Necromancer

Sailor Swordians

Chapter VII

Necromancer

Location: Negaverse, Eborian, a few weeks later

"Jedite," Queen Beryl said, coldly, "present yourself to me." Almost as if on queue, Jedite appeared before the dark Queen.

"Yes your majesty," Jedite said, bowing.

"What news have you to report," Queen Beryl asked.

"Very good news my Queen," Jedite replied.

"Excellent," Queen Beryl replied, a hint of pleasure to her voice, "I must commend your efforts."

"Thanks Queen Beryl," Jedite continued, "I am only following your plan, you have tapped a bottomless resource."

"I know," Beryl said, sighing, "the Humans are so vain."

"They are," Jedite said, with a cold smile to his face, "they spend an absurd amount of time and energy on crazy diets and frenetic activity they call Fitness." Almost as if on queue the doors to the throne room flew open, two rows of soldiers, each clad in blood red armor, with flowing black capes entered. They're faces were obscured by a featureless red mask, and their heads covered by a pitch black helmet carved in the shape of a skull.

Clenched within their clawed hands were either a pole with an axe head on top, or a spear. The two rows of soldiers suddenly formed a deadly phalanx on both sides of the room. At that moment the sounds of heavy boots slamming onto the floor echoed through out the throne room. A massive, nearly nine foot creature clad in jet black armor, with whips of fire emerged from between his visor and gauntlets. Tied to his side was a massive sword, emerging from the back of his armor was a blood red cape that seemed to be wreathed in flames.

"MORDATH," Beryl snarled, as the Nightmare advanced upon her, "HOW DARE YOU RETURN, OR HAVE YOU DECIDED TO RETURN TO THE WINNING SIDE." The Black Knight didn't say anything, as the memories of his days in Beryl's Negaverse Army returned to him, he'd seen how Beryl operated, those who dwelt in the Negaverse were rash with it's most obvious flaw, arrogance, fearing the disaster that Beryl would one day lead the southern Kingdom too Mordath defected to Necros, and eventually found a place as Queen Larxene's right hand and personal enforcer.

"I bring a message," Mordath said, his loud, commanding voice sending chills through the palace, "from my mistress, the Empress of Evil and Queen of Eborian, Larxene I." A blood red scroll suddenly materialized in his hand.

"You have been warned for the last time," Mordath said, "The Mid-Verse, and Earth are mine and mine alone. Any further attacks upon my followers or the future slaves of the Demon Empire will be considered an act of war and will be dealt with accordingly. Should you disregard my warning I will personally see to it that you are deposed. Signed Larxene, Queen of Necros, The Isle of Dreams, and the Negaverse." Beryl's eyes suddenly erupted in fury, her clawed hands balled up in fists, and she looked prepared to hurl balls of raw fire at the Black Knight. Mordath didn't even bow, as he motioned for the Imperial Guards with him to follow him out.

"HOW DARE THAT SELF ABSORBED BRAT," Beryl snarled, "CLAM MY THRONE."

"My Queen," Jedite said.

"Jedite," Beryl replied, angrily, "Carry out your mission, I won't allow some self proclaimed Empress of Evil to claim the Universe that is rightfully mine.

"As you wish Majesty," Jedite replied

Location: Tsukino Household, a few minutes later

"Okay," Serena said, as she finished dressing for bed, "Time to weigh in." She slowly climbed on the scale. Normally she weighed 110 pounds, when the needle stopped the scale, which had been broken for the past few weeks, read 110.5 pounds.

"WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Serena shouted, getting the attention of every one in the house hold, by the time her parents and brother reached the door way, Serena was crying her eyes out, "OHHHH, I'M A TOTAL FATTSO."

During dinner, Serena's family was shocked by what they saw. Usually with dinner, you couldn't tell the difference between Serena and a vacuum cleaner. But here Serena was simply sitting there, without even touching her food.

"Serena it's no big deal," Kenji Tsukino said, "you are not overweight you can't skip meals."

"It's bad for you," Ikuko Tsukino added.

"It's just half a pound so what's the big deal," Sammy Tsukino added. At that moment the family broke up into a series of laughs.

"That's nothing Serena," Ikuko said, "You'll work it right off."

"On you're hundred yard dash to school," her family said in unison. Serena though simply burst into tears, and bolted up to her room.

Location: Iron Man's Gym, that night

It looked rather out of place, a small fragment of aged paper, so old it had turned bright yellow. Written upon the page, in human blood, was a series of runes, the fragment itself, was nearly torn in half, as though a bullet had punched right through the book the fragment had been part of.

Standing in the center of the room was a strange figure; he was covered from head to toe in black, with a hood and cape covering his head. Small plates of spiked armor covered his legs, arms, and part of his gloves, through which his pale white clawed fingers, could be seen. His face was pale white, as though he had never seen the light of day. His eyes burned redder then the liquid fire that flowed through Necros's rivers and lakes. His teeth were as sharp as iron. Held under his left arm was a crumbling text, written upon the cover with strange red runes was a single word, Necronomicon, the Tome of Hell, and in his right hand he held a staff. This man was known among the Demons of Eborian as Carthark the Black; in fact he was a Demon himself, a Purtarus Necromancer (A Pure Voice of Hell), the voice of Ragnorok, and one of Queen Larxene's advisors. Surrounding him were 10 members of the Knights of the Demon's Hand, primarily members of the Knights arm of the cult. Most were Guardsmen, the lowest level of the Knights of the Demon's Hand, dressed in a jet black uniform, with a military style helmet on their heads, and a featureless black shield completely covering their faces. One was an Iron Ghoul, a low level officer in the cult's army, dressed in a uniform similar to the Guardsmen with the addition of a black beret on his head, and a pair of ski goggles and gas mask over his eyes and face.

"Awaken," Carthark said, his voice sounding evil enough that the paint on the walls began to fall off, "In the name of Zartox the Great, creator of the Lotor del Zartox, and supreme master of our sacred Empire. I, Carthark the Black, High Priest of the Order of the Scorpion summon forth the minions of our Empress, Larxene," the crumbling fragment began to glow a sinister green glow, beams of raw energy began to streak out taking the forms of shapeless clouds.

"Excellent," Carthark said, with a sinister grin to his face, "Major." the Iron Ghoul slowly approached and bowed before the Necromancer.

"Yes my lord," the Iron Ghoul said, though he stood ram rod straight, sweat was pouring down from the inside of his mask, it was clear he was scared to death.

"You and your men," Carthark said, "will remain here to make sure the interlopers don't interfere this time."

"Yes master," the Iron Ghoul replied.

"We," Carthark said, "must move quickly, yes, I can feel the approach of one of Beryl's impure minons," his next phrase required all of his strength to say, "I'll see if I can convince her Majesty to spare a few Cytoks to assist you. If not you will await the arrival of Lord Alchemist or Lady Lumenite, am I clear."

"Crystal my master," the Iron Ghoul replied bowing.

"Good," Carthark said, with a tone that was enough to send ice down the spine of the warrior, "be warned Major, should you fail the Wrath of Zartox will you feel."

"I understand my lord," The Iron Ghoul said, bowing

Location: Jubann Middle School, that afternoon

Serena, Molly, and a few of their friends were sitting under a tree near the entrence of the school. The look to Serena's face was a dead give away that she was still upset about the previous night's events.

"So," Molly asked, "you're parents let you diet?"

"My mom says," Debby, a chubby girl with bright red hair, said, "Girls our age should never diet."

"But we're 14," the rest of the group said in unison.

"So," Brandy, a young girl with black hair cut in a bowl cut style, "you're going to start a heavy duty diet, all right me too."

"So you're going to totally quit eating," Molly asked.

"Yep," Serena replied

"But that's really bad for you," Debby added, "if you want to lose weight cut the junk, all those potato chips and cupcakes, and root beer floats." The very mention of all those tasty treats was enough to get all of their mouths watering.

"Hay you guys," Molly said, "I heard from Mrs. Haruna that a new gym has opened up downtown, it's suppose to have the all the latest equipment and stuff, I say we go down and try it."

"Yeah," all the other girls said, in unison.

"Listen," Serena said, "you guys go ahead, I have to get something out of my locker first."

As Serena's friends made their way toward downtown, Serena made her way into the school, and toward her locker, once there she removed her backpack, which had the hilt of her sword sticking out.

"About time you showed up," a familiar voice said from behind her, Serena jumped as Slayer emerged from the shadows, slamming her locker door shut.

"SLAYER," Serena shouted, "Don't creep up on me like that."

"Don't worry," Slayer said, "believe it or not that was noisy for me."

"Ninjas make more noise then you do pal," Serena replied, "now what do you want?"

"We may have trouble," Slayer said, "The SRF reported detecting a Necros Gate opening up somewhere in down town, they're working on trying to pin the location down."

"I don't have time for a Demon hunt Slayer," Serena shouted, "not when I'm this overweight."

"For the last time," Damakas said, cutting her off, "you only gained half a pound."

"Half a pound?" Slayer asked, with a confused look to his face.

"It's none of your business buddy," Serena shouted, as she pushed him aside, "now if you'll excuse me I've got to go work out."

Location: Takaeda Monastery, Just Outside of Tokyo, a few hours later

"Bless me father for I have," Slayer said, once again Cardinal Jinette cut him off.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again, you seem to be an expert at sinning," Jinette shouted, "you blew up the Ise Shrine, and got yourself in the form of that accursed Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid on Television again, the Knights of the Holy Order aren't pleased, neither is the SRF."

"With all due respect," Slayer replied, calmly, "but you guys didn't tell me a gas main ran under there, and last time I checked Nightmares were made of pure fire, and fire plus a leaking gas main generally equals a rather impressive explosion, I was lucky to get out with my life, also I got the fragment didn't I?"

"Yes," Jinette replied, "but you didn't get any information on the location of any of the Seven Demonic Swords."

"Don't blame that one on me," Slayer replied, "blame it on this accursed blade I have to carry."

"Last night's disaster isn't why I called you here," Jinette replied, angrily as he opened the passage to the Knights of the Holy Order's hidden stronghold, "the SRF have pinpointed the origin point of the Necros Gate, the fragment apparently is hidden within the basement wall of a new Gym."

"Cardinal," Slayer said, as he remembered what Serena had told him, "did you just say a new gym?" The two men finally came to the main room of the stronghold.

"Yes," Jinette replied, "Why?"

"Serena mentioned that she and her friends were going to a new gym today," Slayer answered

"Right now that's not important now, what is important is this," he motioned for one of the monitors to zoom in on a small spec on the roof of the gym.

"Look familiar," Jinette asked.

"A Knights of the Demon's Hand Guardsman," Slayer said.

"There's more to this then meets the eye," Jinette continued, "the SRF is mobilizing two Recovery Teams, to cleanse the gym of any Demons that may have come through. However, General Hunter has requested that you go in and recon the situation, and discover just how bad the infestation is, once that is done, you're to locate the fragment, and if you're lucky get information of the location of any of the Seven Demonic Swords, and this time don't kill the Demon before he has a chance to speak, or reduce the gym to a burned out pile of rubble."

"A few mistakes," Slayer said, grinning, "and you guys hold it against me for all eternity."

"Also don't forget," Jinette continued, "Father Anderson's presence in this city can mean that both Hellsing and Iscariot are mobilizing their forces to interfere with the operation." Slayer paused for a brief moment, before replying.

"Don't remind me," Slayer said, angrily, "I figured that point out when he ambushed me outside of the museum, and the only thing that kept him from killing me was Sailor V.'s unexpected appearance." Before Jinette had a chance to reply, Slayer stormed out of the stronghold.

Location: Outside of the Iron Man Gym, that afternoon.

High above the city streets stood a group of men with gazes like ice, looking over the city like conquerors standing over their latest acquisition.

"So far nothing to report," one of the Guardsmen said, "come on Major, let us take a few potshots at a couple of Heathens."

"Negative Sergeant," The Iron Ghoul replied, "our orders are to simply protect the fragment until Lady Lumenite or Lord Carthark return."

"Oh come on," the guardsman replied, "how long do you think it'll be before that, that Berylite down stairs discovers the fragment or any of the possessed, worse what if he discovers a hiding place of one of the sacred sword?"

"Don't worry about," the Iron Ghoul replied, drawing his side arm, and pressing it against the Guardsman's face shield.

"SIR," another of the Guardsmen shouted, "Lythar Contact."

"Don't worry about it Recruit," the Iron Ghoul replied, "it's probably just another dormant Seer."

"No sir," the Guardsman replied, "what ever it is, it's giving off a massive surge of energy."

"Your mask's sensors must be malfunctioning," the Iron Ghoul replied, "I said pay it no mind. Don't forget our job is to watch out for SRF or Knights of the Holy Order, not some crazy dormant Seer."

"It's not fowled up sir," another Guardsman added, "I'm picking up the same reading," he pointed down to the ground, "it's coming from one of those girls."

"Uh," the Iron Ghoul said, sighing, "Contact Beta Team, tell them we may have a problem."

"Yes sir," the Guardsman replied.

Serena and her friends slowly walked up to the entrance to the gym. High above the door was a large video screen with the image of a young woman directing an aerobics class.

"All right yeah," the video said, "super warm up everyone, now let's aerobasize, yeah you can do it. That's right give me lots of energy ladies; we're going to get in shape."

"All right," Serena said, happily, "aerobics, just what I need." The four friends raced inside as fast as their legs could carry them. On the second floor of the building stood a man with a gaze like ice, looking down upon his four new victims like an angel of death.

"Excellent," Jedite said, with a snicker to his face, "four more Humans for our energy collection."

Location: The basement of the Iron Man Gym

"Right," one of the five Guardsmen stationed in the basement, "we'll keep an eye pealed for her," The sounds of a loud roar echoed through out the room, "Excuse me a minute sir," he turned to face the massive cage behind him, "SHUT UP BACK THERE," the trooper then resumed his communication with the Iron Ghoul.

"Yes sir," the Guardsman said, "I'll send some men up right away," he replaced the radio in his hand back on his belt he then motioned for one of the other Guardsmen to come over, "tell Scott and Wolf, to get some disguise their going to infiltrate the upper levels apparently we've got a rather powerful Lythar reading."

"Yes Lieutenant," the other Guardsman said, he motioned for the two of the other guardsmen to engage a special device that had been built into their suits. The two Guardsmen pressed a bright red button on their belt buckles and they were instantly incased in a hologram of two of the gym instructors from upstairs.

"You both know what to do," the Lieutenant said.

"Sir," the two guardsmen said, snapping to attention, "Yes sir." They immediately made their way up the stairs.

Location: Main Exercise Room, a few moments later

Serena and her friends emerged from the locker room dressed in the gym outfits, a white sweatshirt and blue shorts.

"So what do you guys want to do first," Serena asked

"I don't know," Molly replied, smiling, "something easy." It was at that moment a young man dressed in a purple and green sweatsuit appeared out in the distance. The man had short blonde hair and wore large aviator glasses; to the four girls he looked like someone out of a dream.

"Who's that," the girls asked, in unison.

"I'm Jed," Jed replied, "I'll show you around today." He led the girls to a large room that was full of all sorts of exercise equipment. Overseeing the customers were three large muscle men. The girls split up into three groups and each took turns at some of the various machines.

Serena found herself at one of the rowing machines, but she was so out of shape she was lucky to even do one of the rowing exercises.

"Good," her instructor said, his next three words were enough to make Serena's heart stop, "two hundred more." On the opposite side of the gym Debby looked ready to pass out on the treadmill she was running on.

"Not bad," Her instructor said, smiling, "three more miles to go." At that moment Jed entered the room.

"You're all doing great," Jed said, clapping, "keep up the good work girls, we'll have you in shape in no time at all." While her friends continued their workout, Serena quietly snuck out, and made her way to the spa room. Shortly after Serena snuck out Molly, Brandy, and Debby ended their work out. The three girls felt as if their hearts were about to jump out of their chests, they had never been so exhausted in their lives.

"Fantastic," Jed said, smiling, "you're work out's over. Now for your reward, after each workout you get access to the beauty spa down stairs."

Location: Near the entrance to the Relaxation Room, a few minutes later.

"Sorry about that," Slayer said, as he looked over the body of the instructor who had tried to stop him from entering the relaxation room. Though the man was only knocked out, Slayer had punched him in the face hard enough that he could have snapped his neck, "but I don't have time to get a membership." At that moment he heard the sounds of foot steps coming down the hall. Slayer ducked into a darkened corridor, just in time to watch Jed and Serena's three friends come down the hallway, and head into the basement. However, before Slayer had a chance to follow, he saw what looked to be two people emerging from one of the locker rooms. Though he was clear across the hallway, he could hear the two figures talking.

"You heard us right sir," one of the men said, "that Sailor Moon brat is some where in the gym." It was then he spotted something in their hands, it was Serena's transformation broach. As the man who held Serena's broach came near his hiding place, Slayer grabbed him from behind, and snapped his neck, and in the process, smashing his hologram projector, revealing the Guardsman's true form.

"Scott," the other Guardsman said, as he approached where his comrade had once been. No sooner had the Guardsman approached, when he too was pulled into the darkness. Slayer slowly emerged, All's End grasped in his gloved hand, and dripping with blood, and Sailor Moon's broach clasped in his hand.

"Cardinal," Slayer said, into the radio he had in his ear, "We've got Demon's Hands around here."

"Any sign of any Demons," Jinette replied

"None so far," Slayer added, "But I'm heading down into the basement to check something out, it shouldn't take long. Also, do you think the SRF screwed up, again?"

"It's a possibility," Jinette replied, "but we can't afford to take that chance."

"You know," Slayer continued, "there are times I think you guys are trying to get me killed."

"You have your orders," Jinette said, "now carry them out." Slayer simply sighed as he made his way into the basement.

Nearly half of the basement was filled with a collection of strange devices, shaped like pea pods, each of which were connected to a large glowing sphere situated high above the pods.

"What is this place Jed," Brandy asked, "this weird."

"Oh these are Relaxation Pods," Jed replied, smiling, "You get in these special pods and in minutes you're completely relaxed."

"Okay I'm game," Molly said

"Count me in," Brandy added

"Let's try it," Molly continued. Jed simply waved his hand, and the pods slid open and the three girls entered. However the moment the girls were secured inside, the pods began siphoning off their energy and feeding it into the white light above their heads.

"Relaxation pods," Jedite said to himself, "that's a good one." Before Jedite had a chance to finish his statement, he felt the hilt of a sword, begin pressing into his back.

"In the name of the Knights of the Holy Order," Slayer said, "you're under arrest." Jedite simply let out a laugh.

"What makes you think you can possibly stand up to the power of the great and mighty NegaForce," Jedite said, as he discharge a burst of Nega Energy right into Slayer's gut, knocking him clear across the room. At that moment, the door to the adjacent room suddenly swung open revealing the remaining Guardsmen.

"YOU," The leader of the Guardsmen snarled the sounds of gun fire echoed through out the basement, as the Guardsmen opened up with a full barrage.

Location: The Roof of the Iron Man Gym, a few minutes later.

The Guardsmen and Iron Ghoul on the roof, snapped to attention as a swirling black cloud of energy materialized before them. A few seconds later, Carthark the Black emerged.

"What have you to report Major," Carthark asked.

"Nothing major sir," the Iron Ghoul replied, "we did pick up a Lythar (Magic) reading, possibly nothing more then a dormant Seer." Carthark shot the Iron Ghoul a cold gaze.

"Possibly," Carthark snarled, "WHY DON'T YOU FIND OUT FOR SURE," before the Iron Ghoul had a chance to reply, Carthark cut him off, "HER MAJESTY DEMANDS THAT NOTHING IS TO GO WRONG."

"I know sir," the Iron Ghoul replied, "I requested that the guys in the basement watching over the possessed send someone out to investigate, so far we haven't heard anything back yet." At that moment the sounds of gunfire could be heard coming from the basement.

"THAT BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS MAJOR," Carthark snarled, "OR YOU'LL BE ANSWERING TO THE WRATH OF RAGNOROK HIMSELF." The Iron Ghoul gulped as he motioned for his men to follow him into the basement.

Location: The Relaxsation Room, a few minutes later

Slayer slammed into a wall, as he continued to try and deflect the shots coming from the Demon's Hand Guardsmen. While he was successful, a few of the shots had gotten threw, and had struck him in both his shoulders and his legs. Despite the pain he was feeling from the wounds he'd received was great, but despite it the warrior continued to fight, he managed to deflect a few of the shots back, striking one of the Guardsmen in the chest, shattering the soldier's body armor, and showering his heart with shrapnel. The Guardsman was killed almost instantly, but his comrades acted like nothing had happened, they continued their attack, pausing only to change their clips.

It was during this lull that Slayer managed to launch his counter attack. Slayer lunged at the Guardsmen, before the Guardsmen had a chance to counterattack Slayer swung his cursed blade so fast that the troopers barely had a chance to finish loading his clips, before the air current generated by the blade sliced through their skin. The moment Slayer sheathed his blade streams of blood began to shoot out from the necks of the Guardsmen, where All's End had sliced through them. One by one their heads, arms, or legs slid off, and one by one they fell to the ground in pools of blood.

"You're next," Slayer snarled, as he eyed Jedite with raw hatred.

"Well boys," Jedite said, "I guess it's time to leave, destroy him." The three Gym Instructors Slayer had seen before suddenly appeared in front of him, only they were twice as big, and their eyes were glowing bright yellow. Slayer though couldn't help but laugh, he could feel All's End's thirst begin to grow, and he knew it was feeding time.

"Three muscle heads against me," Slayer said laughing, "I guess this accursed sword is going to be getting a feast then." However just before Slayer could draw the glowing sword, streaks of pitch black lightning shot through the sky and struck the three hulks dead center, puncturing their hearts.

"Those who dare to defy the will of the Gods shall be smited by their holy fire," a dark voice said, from behind. Slayer turned around to find Carthark the Black standing behind him, and in a few seconds the Guardsmen with the Necromancer had him surrounded. Slayer slowly reached for All's End.

"Don't even think about it traitor," one of the Guardsmen shouted, Slayer slowly raised his hands.

"WHO ARE YOU," Jedite snarled, "HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH QUEEN BERYL'S MISSION?" Carthark didn't even bother to look at Jedite, suddenly the top of his staff began to glow, and a bright red beam shot from the staff, striking the ball of energy that was in Jedite's hand, causing it to disperse.

"So ye attack the chosen slaves of Lotor del Zartox (The Children of Zartox), for ye's own gain," Carthark snarled, angrily, "All who dare to usurp Lotor del Zartox chosen place, shall be fell the avenging flame of Zartox, so it is written in the Necronomicon." The Necromancer began charging his staff to the point where it looked as though it might explode. At that moment, a large ball of energy shot from the staff, blowing Jedite clear through the wall, just before Carthark could finish his task, Jedite faded back to the Negaverse. At that moment Carthark turned his attention to Slayer.

"So," Carthark said, "you thought you cold hold back the will of Ragnorok?"

"Not really," Slayer replied, "I just like killing Demons, and Negs, not to mention my sword absolutily loves the taste of Demon blood." Carthark couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Then prepare to feel the full wrath of the Children of Zartox," he motioned for one of the Guardsmen to open the door to the hidden room. No sooner had the Guardsman touched the doorknob, when the door exploded in a shower of splinters and debris. No fewer then 20 Demons poured through the blasted door way. Most of them were Lesser Demons, effectively walking corpses, with blood red skin that looked as though it was pealing off, death black eyes, mouths full of razor sharp teeth that and claws made of iron emerging from their fingers and toes, they were also dressed in tattered workout clothes. A few though had chest plates made of a strange metal, that was connected to their necks by a series of long metal tubes through which a black blood flowed, attached to their right hand was a steel gauntlet, just above the fingers was a small grove through which a steel saber could emerge.

At least five of the Demons gathered were different, standing over twelve feet, tall and clutching either a massive war axe, Helvarus Barco (Heaven's Bane) or a colossal double bladed sword, Thar Necros (Sword of Hell). They were bull like in appearance, complete with two black horns emerging from their foreheads, though they walked on two legs like men. The Minotaurs wore armor that was made out of the bones of either Demons or Dark Knights (Humans) they had slain in battle. Their helmets were effectively skulls, through which their piercing yellow eyes could be seen, their eyes were alight with rage and hatred in it's rawest form, streams of gold and red blood flowed down their faces, locking their minds into a permeate state of frenzy.

It was at that moment, Slayer heard the sound of someone entering the room.

"I'm telling you Luna," Serena said, as she made her way down, "I put it in my backpack," at that moment Serena gazed upon the creatures that had Slayer surrounded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!," Serena shouted, her scream got the attention of Carthark and his men.

"Bring the heathen down here," Carthark said, calmly, two Lesser Demons grabbed Serena by the arm and a third grabbed Luna by the tail, and hulled both of them down the stairs, tossing them into the ring of creatures that had Slayer surrounded.

"What's going on," Serena whined, "what are these things?" It was then she took site of her friends still suspended in the Energy Draining pods, "Molly, Brandy," she shot Carthark a cold glare, "What have you done to them?"

"Nothing," Carthark said, "yet, like all traitors to the Empire they, as well as you will soon feel the sting of our vengeance."

"VENGENCE," Serena shouted, "WHAT HAVE WE EVER DONE TO YOU?" She then cast her eyes on the Guardsmen, "YOU GUYS ARE HUMANS, SHOULDN'T YOU BE HELPING US?"

"SHUT UP TRAITOR," one of the Guardsmen said, plowing the butt of his rifle into her face.

"These guys are mad enough at the world," Slayer said, "Try not to make them angrier."

"Easy for you to say," Serena whined.

"Listen," Slayer said, "Reach into my left jacket pocket, I've got something that belongs to you." Serena was near tears as she reached into Slayer's pocket, it was then she felt a familiar item.

"MY LOCKET," Serena shouted, "WHERE DID YOU GET IT?"

"I took it off one of those Demon's Hand snakes," Slayer replied, "but can we talk about it when we DON'T have half of the Demons in the Universe trying to kill us."

"I do hope you have a plan for getting us out of here," Luna said

"Don't worry," Slayer replied, "I'll think of something, right now I just don't know what that something is."

"In the name of the Ragnorok," Carthark said, holding his staff above his head, "I, Carthark the Black, pronounce you guilty of the crime of high treason against the Demon Empire, the sentence is death."

"I don't think so pal," Serena shouted, "MOON PRISIM POWER." A bright light seemed to fill the room, and when it faded there stood Sailor Moon, with Damakas clasped firmly in her hand.

"I am Sailor Moon," Sailor Moon shouted, "The champion of Justice, and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you." Carthark wasn't impressed.

"Kill them," Carthark snarled. The Demons began to close in for the kill. Slowly Sailor Moon removed her tiara.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC," Sailor Moon shouted as she hurled her tiara at the advancing Demons, but to Sailor Moon's shock the tiara didn't affect the advancing creatures, in the slightest.

"AH," Sailor Moon whined, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT, IT'S SUPPOSE TO WORK EVERYTIME."

"Foolish girl," Carthark snarled, as the Demons closed in, "What is the power of the moon compared to the power of the creator?" Slayer by now had been able to draw All's End, and managed to take down a few of the Lesser Demons, however it wasn't enought.

"COME ON," Slayer said, grabbing Sailor Moon by the arm, and dragging her up the stairs. Sailor Moon struggled to break his grip.

"LET GO OF ME," Sailor Moon shouted, "I've got to help my friends."

"CAN YOU HELP THEM IF YOU'RE DEAD," Slayer snarled, as he slammed the door behind them, just as Luna leapt through.

"That's not going to hold them for long," Slayer said, as the sounds of pounding echoed through out the room.

"So now what do we do now," Sailor Moon asked, with a large amount of fear to her voice.

"I don't know," Luna replied, gazing at Damakas, "What in the name of the Moon were those things?"

"Something I thought had been sealed away for all eternity," Damakas replied.

"Well obviously they weren't," Sailor Moon said, turning her attention to Slayer, "ONE QUESTION DON'T YOU HAVE ANY CONNECTION TO THE S.R.F OR AN EXORCIST OR SOMETHING?" Slayer wasn't listening, he was attempting to establish contact with Cardinal Jinette, but something was jamming the signal. At that moment the door exploded, in a shower of splinters, a colossal Minotaur stepped into the bright day light, its eyes alight with rage, its human like hands grasped firmly around the colossal axe it held. The colossal monster brought the axe down, shattering the floor where Luna and Sailor Moon had been standing. Fortunately the two had managed to jump out of the way. As Sailor Moon was air born she drew Damakas, and with one clean cut brought the blade down upon one of the Minotaur's arms, completely severing the limb. The Minotaur let out a horrendous roar, as it's eyes turned pitch black, locking it's mind into a permeate state of insanity.

"LOOK OUT," Slayer shouted, as he pulled Sailor Moon out of the way, at that moment, the Minotaur charged toward them, just as Slayer pulled Sailor Moon out of the way, the Minotaur plowed through the wall into the main workout room.

The sounds of screams echoed through out the building, as the patrons attempted to get clear of the rampaging monster. At that moment Carthark materialized in the only entrance.

"EXTICTION TO ALL TRAITORS," Carthark snarled, as he charged the red gem in his staff with raw energy, and discharged a stream of fire at the patrons, incinerating them on sight. Survivors hid beneath what ever they could find to avoid the Necromancer's attack. At the same time the sounds of gunfire, and further screams could be heard coming from the basement, causing the Necromancer to retreat back into the basement.

"GET INTO THE BASEMENT," Slayer shouted, to Sailor Moon, as he blocked the Minotaur's next attack, "I'LL HANDEL THINGS UP HERE." Sailor Moon attempted to protest, but she quickly made her way back to the basement.

Location: Relaxation Room, a few moments later

The bodies of other gym patrons littered the ground, torn apart by bullets, or cleaved in half by the iron claws of the Lesser Demons. The room itself seemed to be filled with white shape less orbs, which seemed to enter the bodies of either the dead or dying.

Those posed by these orbs seemed to rise up and begin tearing their skin off, revealing a creature identical to most of the other Lesser Demons. Upon their transformation, the people would discard their blood soaked skin, leaving a floor a washed in Human blood and Human skin. The Relaxation room looked more like a slaughter house then a part of a gym. Newly created Lesser Demons feasted upon the rotting corpses

"What's wrong," one of the Guardsmen asked, "I thought half a page would allow far more powerful Demons then these to pass through."

"The page is damaged," the Iron Ghoul replied, "the portal is unstable, right now we've got more important things to worry about then that." It was at that moment the Iron Ghoul turned to face the three girls who were still suspended in the Relaxation pods.

"What do we do with them my lord?" the Iron Ghoul asked

"Do," Carthark replied, smiling, "we do as our God commands, kill them." No sooner had Carthark given the order then the Guardsmen lined up in a row, holding their rifles in front of them, and prepared to open fire.

"MOON TEARA MAGIC," Sailor Moon shouted, as she hurled her tiara at the gathered Knights, striking one of the Guardsmen in the face, taking his head completely off.

"YOU," the Iron Ghoul snarled.

"You will not lay a finger on them," Sailor Moon shouted, the Demon's Hands were about to launch their counter attack, when Carthark steeped in front of them.

"No," Carthark said, smiling, "I'll deal with this heathen slime myself."

"Want to bet on that pal," Sailor Moon said, assuming a fighting stance, she lunged at the Necromancer, and prepared to drive Damakas right into his heart. However just as she came within range, Carthark charged the red crystal in the top of his staff with raw energy, and hurled a massive ball of fire right at Sailor Moon, knocking her from her intended target and slamming her into a near by wall. Sailor Moon regained her composure and attempted to repeat her attack, this time she brought her sword around, only to have Carthark leap out of the way, causing her to plunge her blade right into Molly's heart.

"Sailor Moon," Molly said, weakly, as her friend looked on, "why?" At that moment Molly died, falling into Sailor Moon's arms, covering her pristine white gloves in blood.

Sailor Moon's eyes were full of tears, as she cradled her friend, it was then she cat her gaze upon Carthark.

"YOU," Sailor Moon snarled, her crystal blue eyes alight with raw hatred, "YOU MADE ME DO THIS TO HER." She put her friend's body down, and picked up her blade.

"Sailor Moon," Luna shouted, trying to snape Sailor Moon out of her trance, "What are you doing? You can't kill him."

"STAY OUT OF THIS LUNA," Sailor Moon snarled, "OR I SWARE I'LL MAKE A VIOLIN OUT OF YOU." Luna backed away, hiding behind one of the pods, she'd never heard Serena sound so angry, it was then she noticed Damakas seemed to be glowing bright red, the same color as Sailor Moon's eyes.

"BLADES OF BLOOD," Sailor Moon snarled as she unleashed her sword's attack. Blades of solid blood screamed through the sky, cutting through almost anything that moved. Before long everyone in the room seemed to freeze in place, it was only when Sailor Moon sheathed her sword did the damage her attack caused become known. One by one the Lesser Demons and Knights of the Demon's Hand soldiers seemed to erupt in streams of blood, one by one their arms, legs, heads or entire torsos separated from their bodies, and soon the floor was covered in bodies, and limbs.

"Impressive," Carthark said, with a sinister grin, as he charged his staff for his next assault, "BUT NOT IMPRESSIVE ENOUGH." He hurled a large ball of fire at the Sailor Scout, Sailor Moon managed to dodge the attack. As Carthark looked about for the Sailor Soldier, he heard her voice.

"UP HERE SLIME," Sailor Moon shouted, Carthark no sooner looked up in the sky, when he felt her blade slice into his head, cleaving him completely in half, showering the room with black blood. It was then Sailor Moon spotted something glowing in the wall of the room. Sailor Moon slowly walked over, no sooner had Sailor Moon's hand touched the fragment, when she felt a sharp pain in her back, looking down at her mid-section she found a sword had punched through her back and existed through her stomach. At that moment she heard a sinister laugh coming from behind her.

"AND HE SMITETH THE HEATHENS FROM THE CONGRIGATION OF THE LORD," Sailor Moon turned behind her, just in time to feel Father Anderson's fist strike her in the face.

"Don't worry dear one," Anderson said, with his trademark grin creeping across his face, "you'll live. My Holy blade didn't pierce your heart; after all I've got to have some fun first." He reached out and removed the glowing fragment from the wall.

"Now," Anderson said, grabbing Sailor Moon by the collar of her shirt, "What do you say we pay a visit to your Hell Bound friend?"

Location: Upper level of the Iron Man Gym, a few moments later

The Minotaur let out a final yell, as All's End tore into his abdomen, and emerged from his back. Slayer breathed in heavily as the colossal Demon fell to the ground, in a pool of black blood. Slayer breathed in heavily, as he sheathed his sword.

"Leaving so soon," a familiar voice said, from behind, Slayer turned to find Father Anderson standing there, with the injured Sailor Moon in front of him, "the party is just getting started."

"Let the girl go slime," Slayer snarled, as he reached for All's End.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Anderson replied, throwing Sailor Moon into the wall with all his strength, "my mission is to exterminate the enemies of our Lord and Savior," a pair of silver swords emerged from his sleeves, "including you. TASTE THE FIRES OF HELL MONSTER." Anderson was about to lunge toward Slayer when a single shot rang out, a bullet struck the ground near Father Anderson's feet.

"ANDERSON," Jinnete shouted, holding a smoking gun in his hand, "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH EITHER OF THEM." Jinnete was surrounded by a band of armed troops, all wearing the uniform of SRF Field Division Teams.

"Cardinal Jinnete," Anderson said, with a sinister grin to his face, "always showing up where you're not wanted. When will you realize the souls of those posesed by Lotor del Zartox are condemned for eternity."

"When will you realize you're fighting a war that ended 500 years ago," Jinnete replied.

"That's the problem with you Knights of the Holy Order," Anderson replied, "you have no vision, you're order is a fading light in the dark. I intend to restore that which was lost, and purge the Demons and Heretics from this world once and for all, like Paul you too will one day see the errors of your ways, and return to the true faith." He then turned to Slayer, who had raced to Sailor Moon's side.

"Next time we meet Monster," Anderson said, laughing, "you and the witches who follow you won't have anyone to bail you out." With that the mad priest took his leave.

Stay Tunned for Chapter VIII: Mercury's Power

PS: Sorry if this took so long, but we had to make sure these chapters link up. Also Guardsman and Iron Ghoul are titles not creatures.


	9. Chapter VIII: Atwight

Sailor Swordians

Chapter VIII

Atwight

Location: Queen Beryl's Palace, Alavarus, a few minutes later

"Jedite," Beryl said, with a hint of displeasure to her voice, "present yourself to me." Jedite slowly appeared before Queen Beryl.

"Explain why it is we were discovered so quickly," Beryl said

"Let me explain my Queen," Jedite said, with a hint of fear to his voice, "we could have drained a lot more, if that Necromancer hadn't appeared." It was at that moment, Lumenite and Alchemist entered the room.

"Oh please brother," Lumenite said, laughing, "placing the blame for your failures on everyone but yourself."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW SISTER," Jedite snarled, "AND I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT."

"Watch it," Alchemist said, reaching for his sword.

"Down boys down," Beryl said, before changing the subject, "Jedite, your failures are beginning to wear on my patience."

"I promise you my Queen," Jedite said, "this time I won't fail."

'Won't fail,' Lumenite thought to herself, 'forgive me brother but that's something I can't allow.'

Location: The Battleship DINS Cobra, off the coast of the Village of Altar, the Doom Sea

Altar was a small village, compared to the rest of the Negaverse, its crystalline buildings were far smaller compared to the major cities, the only trace of Queen Beryl's rule was a small garrison of Negaverse warriors. Altar was a small fishing village that prided itself on its fishing fleet which plowed the fire red waters of the Doom Sea. However this day the village was burning.

Just off the coastline were two massive battleships, each of which was nearly 900 feet long. Each battleship was armed with a series of ten 18in guns divided between five large turrets. Emerging from the center of the battleships was a massive superstructure that was covered with 5in guns and a variety of other weapons. The bows of the battleships had been hollowed out, and were full of warriors.

Standing on the bridge of the lead battleship, the Cobra, was a man with a gaze like ice. He was clad in pitch black armor, carved in the image of a serpent. His face, with the exception of his eyes were concealed behind a black scarf, his head was covered by a pitch black helmet. His most striking feature though was his right hand; it was made of solid steel with the fingers ending in razor sharp talons. From his shoulders flowed a pitch black cape, symbol of his rank Grand General of the Kingdom of Vin-Shar. He stood on the bridge watching the bombardment with glee. At that moment a second figure emerged from the bridge of the battleship. He was a Lycar, a Werewolf, though he was shorter then most of his brethren, standing only six foot nine like the Human, his gaze could pierce like ice. He wore pitch black plate armor, similar to the color of his fur that was completed by a horrendous face mask, carved in the shape of a ravenous wolf's head. Draped across his shoulders was a long flowing black cape. Both the mask and the cape were symbols of his rank within Werewolf society, a Supreme General. Their names alone were usually enough to break any challenge to Queen Larxene's power in Eborian, X-1 and Chaos Moonheart, both had reputations of being absolutely ruthless, and both had been implicated in a failed revolt against the Queen many years ago, but thanks to their status as some of the finest Generals in the Imperial Army, and X-1's position as one of Larxene's most trusted councilors, they were spared the Queen's wrath, though they were never again trusted by any of Larxene's inner circle.

"It isn't right," Chaos said, approaching, "the two of us, the greatest warriors in all of Necros reduced to raiding Negaverse villages," when he gazed into the hollowed out section of the ship. It was full of creature forged from solid metal. They were huge, standing roughly 12 feet tall, and were shaped like massive suits of armor, and were covered in spikes. In the center of their chest plates was the symbol of the Demon Empire, a fanged skull. Their heads were featureless, with the exception of a single slot through which a single red eye could be seen. They were armed with either a large rifle clutched in their hands, or a Demonic Saber Gauntlet.

"Cytoks," Chaos added, with a hint of disgust to his voice, "and Cythars of all things, is this what Larxene's rule has reduced us to, using these abominations of Demons to fight our wars and reclaim our Empire," he placed his hand on his sword, "Wolf's Fire hungers for real battle, to taste the blood of our enemies."

"You're objection is noted," X-1 replied, "correct me if I'm wrong, you had a chance a year ago to end Larxene's rule, and yet you still failed?" Chaos grunted in disgust, as the memory of his humiliation flowed back into his mind.

"Signal the Venom's Fire," X-1 ordered, "turn toward the village, and prepare to land ground troops. Show no mercy, but keep a few alive."

"As you wish," Chaos grunted, "my Lord." He returned to the bridge, and flashed X-1's orders to the other ship. At that very moment the Venom's Fire turned to port and began heeding toward the shore line, her forward guns spewing fire and death upon the village's defenders, with support coming from the Cobra's own cannons.

On the beach shells made from steel and solid energy slammed into the ground, throwing bodies into the air, and leveling near by buildings. The Negaverse army formed a defensive line where the ship was coming ashore. As the bow doors slid opened, the moment it hit the ground the Negaverse Archers opened up with a volley of arrows into the darkness. For a few seconds an eerie silence seemed to fill the sky, then the sounds of gunfire echoed through out the air. Streaks of red, green, and blue energy shot from the darkness, striking many of the soldiers dead center, some of the shots were simple energy, which punched through the crystal armor the Negaverse soldiers were wearing like it wasn't even there, others were a form of liquid fire, which seemed to ignite the cloth the Negaverse soldiers were wearing under their crystal arm, and still others were acid, which seemed to melt clear through the armor of the Negaverse soldiers, as well as their skin. After a single volley the Cythars charged out, in an insane blood induced fury. The Negaverse soldiers, drew their long swords, but they were of little use against the Cythars, who slashed their way through the Negaverse lines, as though they weren't even their. A few Negaverse Archers managed to get off one volley, a few lucky shots managed to penetrate the Cythars weakest spot, the slot carved in their helmets, and the giant war machines fell to the ground. Suddenly a bright green light shot up from the two Demonic Battleships.

A moment later, two missiles shot out from the sky and struck the battlefield from the air, sending a wave of smoke and debris into the Negaverse lines

When the smoke from the initial explosion cleared, the Negaverse soldiers got their first and last glimpse of the two Cytoks as they streaked down to deliver their own brand of destruction.

One was a humanoid helicopter named Air Stryker while the other was a humanoid jet named Soaron. They were the prototypes for a new bread of Cytoks, created by Larxene's scientists, known as Cy-Knights, created to one day replace the Werewolves in Larxene's Imperial Guard, a move which angered many of the Werewolves within the Demonic Court. Anger that those who craved Larxene's overthrow could use to their own advantage. Separate the two Cy-Knights were capable of holding their own in any battle, but combined they wielded enough firepower to level an entire city.

"Multiple targets sighted, locking on and fire." Air Stryker said in a high-pitched, yet monotone, voice as he let loose several missiles on the Negaverse soldiers, breaking the Negaverse defensive line, and allowing the Cythars to continue their advance toward the village.

"Save some for me buddy," Soaron said, as he also let loose a barrage of his weaponry at the enemies below, leaving behind piles of mangled bodies.

"Do we have to kill all those people?" Air Stryker asked, with a hint of regret to his voice.

"Those who live by the sword are shot by those who don't." Soaron answered, "We must attack, for the Queen, Attack!"

As the duo Cy-Knights came down and attacked. Air Stryker and Soaron dashed across the Negaverse sky to the Negaverse soldiers who weren't even ready to face their enemy.

Above them like an Angel of Death, Soaron was flying with the wings as well as its powerful thrust backing it up. He came over the village with its machine gun pointing down; he was the first to fire on the Negaverse soldiers.

The bullets came down like deadly hail. While away from the village, Air Stryker was launching his missiles. He launched his payload at the village watching the missiles fly out like bottle rockets that had gone astray. One by one the missiles found their marks, slamming into every corner of the village. People were tossed about like cardboard, buildings caved in as a firestorm swept through the tiny village

It didn't take very much to destroy the village. It was like watching explosions in some kind of big climax scene in a paper-thin plot action movie.

Back on the Cobra, X-1 viewed the battle as going smoothly.

"Another victory," Chaos said, "let's just hope our luck holds out."

"You worry too much," X-1 replied, "don't worry our moment will come," he made his way back into the bridge, "I don't intend to simply humiliate Ragnorok, Larxene and Nightmare." He slammed his iron fist onto a near by table, with a map of Eborian upon it, striking right in the center, "I intend to crush them with out mercy. A new age is dawning for all who dwell in Eborian Chaos, and a new age needs new Gods."

"That will never happen X-1." a voice called out, from behind. X-1 and Chaos turned around to see four Hell Knights, the protectors of the Queen Larxiene's son standing behind them. The first was a super strong behemoth, clad in bright red armor, which consisted of only of a chest plate and some shin guards, he was armed with two massive war hammers, and he was a troll known as Kongol. The second was clad in pitch black armor, with a plethora of axe weapons draped from every part of his flaming body, his name was Axel, a Nightmare from the Kingdom of Rotrath who was rather slow when it came to brains The third was a Gorgon, primitive snake like creature who wielded a bone club and as well as a crossbow, known as Fruegel. The final Hell Knight was savage wolf-like creature, who was identical to Chaos in almost every fashon except his armor was a deep blue with a red face mask; his name was Lucan Moonheart, Chaos's older brother

"If," Lucan said, "you revolt against the Queen and Ragnarok your reputations won't save you, this time they will not be merciful and your deaths will be far greater then you two could ever fathom." X-1 couldn't help but laugh, the General was strangely calm and collected, despite being threatened with death.

"Still spinning the same outdated garbage," X-1 said, laughing, "You Hell Knights never learn."

"Watch it traitor," Fruegel added, "you speak heresy."

"Heresy," X-1 added, "the job of you Hell Knights, like any other member of the Imperial Guard is to protect the Royal Family. But what you don't get is that you're protecting outdated relics." He stood up and began to pace about.

"Watch it General," Lucan snarled, "you're words are coming very close to treason, should the Queen know of this, your influence will not be able to save you from the executioner's blade."

"THE QUEEN HAH," X-1 snarled, "I WEILD MORE POWER AND INFLUENCE THEN THE SELF ABSORBED BRAT AND HER DINOSAUR OF A GOD COMBINED. Maybe you fools just haven't seen the writing on the wall." X-1 just stood there as Axel launched his attack, Axel came within a hair of taking the Dark Lord's head off, before stopping with in mid air. X-1 wiped the blood from his short sword on his sleeve, and as he reshiethed it, Axel seemed to split into three distinct pieces each of them clattering to the deck.

"Pity," X-1 said, grinning, "I expected more from the elite of the Imperial Guard." Fruegel and Kongol charged toward X-1 but he just stood there, resting his steel hand on the hilt of his sword, as the two Hell Knights came within range, X-1 drew his sword with one swipe he sliced into Fruegel and then into Kongol, standing there with a sinister grin, X-1 reshiethed his sword and the two Hell Knights split in half, showering black acidic blood all across the room.

"I was created from the finest of the Thirteen Races, and the greatest of Conan's Sons," X-1 said, "I am the greatest creation of Queen Larxene." Lucan didn't say anything as he charged forth, drawing his own sword a large claymore. The two warriors crossed blades, Lucan knew X-1's reputation as a merciless warrior well, but he was Captain of the Hell Knights, and chieftain of the Lycars and he wasn't about to let a Lesser Demon, show him up. The sounds of two swords crashing into each other echoed through out the room, at first it seemed as though X-1 had the fight won, but then Lucan discharged a burst of raw energy from a crystal embedded in his hand striking the Dark Lord in the face, and knocking him off his feet. Lucan stood over the General his piercing yellow eyes alight with fury, and prepared to strike the final blow. However, at that moment Lucan felt a sharp pain in his stomach, looking down he saw the burning blade of Chaos's Wolf's Fire protruding from his stomach.

"Why brother," Lucan said, as he dropped his blade. Chaos didn't say anything.

"Strange," X-1 said, regaining his footing, "I thought Lycars were loyal to the Empire and the Empire alone." Chaos let out an enraged snarl, and he drew a second sword from behind his back, and decapitated his brother.

"As long as Larxene sits on the Dragon Throne" Chaos snarled, "there is no Empire."

"Pity," X-1 said, turning his attention to the bodies that littered the floor, "they were some of the finest," he let out a heavy sigh, "arrogant fools, blindly following faith that has long lost its meaning. As I said before, a new age is dawning, and when we finally enter the Mid-Verse, I don't intend to simply conquer it, I INTEND TO BURN IT, and I will relish the chance for my sword to drink the blood of the traitors who destroyed our Empire."

Location: Tokyo Museum of History, Jubban District

"INCOMING," the SRF officer shouted, as he leapt out of the way, just as a burst of fire slammed into the wall behind him, incinerating the art that was hanging on it. The sounds of gunfire echoed through out the museum, as the SRF teams exchanged fire with advancing Knights of the Demon's Hand Hunter Teams. At that moment, another burst of flames streaked through the air, most of the SRF troopers were able to get clear, but a few were less lucky, and got caught in the fire.

"FALL BACK," the officer shouted, "ALL UNITS PREPARE TO WITHDRAWL BACK TO THE LAST DEFENSE LINE."

The creature that the SRF Teams were pulling away from was a massive beast with no less then four snarling heads and a massive lizard like body with razor sharp spikes running down from its central head to the tip of its tail. Its body constantly changed from red to, green, blue, or white. Its four heads looked identical to each other. Each was arrow shaped, with a mouth full of teeth, and eyes as red as burning coals. Each head was a mesh of horns, two on the back of the scalp and two more emerging from beneath the cheeks. Each head sat on a long snake like neck with spikes emerging from the center head. The only major difference between the four heads was their color. The center head was as red as fire. The two on the left were as blue as the cool waters of the ocean, or as green as the fertile forests. The one on the right was silver. The creature walked on four legs and was low to the ground. Each of its legs ended in a foot with three clawed toes.

The Hell Dragon snarled like a ravenous lion, its four heads slashing about grabbing anything that moved. SRF troopers returned fire, but their bullets bounced off the Hell Dragon's thick hide. A few were lucky to get out of range of the Hell Dragon's necks, but others were not so lucky, and ended up being devoured. As the SRF troopers regrouped, the sounds of a terrible shriek echoed through out the ruins of the museum. Emerging from the walls were a large group of figures. They were shadow like entity wreathed in energy with two glowing red eyes.

"WRAITHS," an SRF officer shouted, at that moment the Wraths began drawing streams of energy toward their hands, and discharged streams of raw lightning at the retreating SRF troopers, while weaker then the attacks used by Necromancers, it was still strong enough to do some damage, punching through the Kevlar flack jackets worn by most of the SRF troopers.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SAILOR MOON," one of the troopers shouted, as they attempted to return fire at the advancing Demons.

Just outside of the Museum Sailor Moon sat against a near by tree, clutching Damakas tightly against her chest. Her mind was flashing back to the day before, the image of her closest friend being impaled by her own hand was almost too much for her to bare.

"Serena," Damakas shouted, trying to snap Sailor Moon out of her trance, "You have to go."

"Count me out of this one Damakas," Sailor Moon replied, nearly bursting into tears, "I don't want to fight anymore."

"You can't mean that," Luna added, "the Negaverse is in there Sailor Moon, and their stealing more energy."

"I killed Molly," Sailor Moon added, "my best friend, with my own hands. I can't do this anymore, I can't do it."

"It was an accident," Damakas said, "more people will die if you just sit here doing nothing." Sailor Moon wasn't listening, at that moment she felt a sharp pain in her wrist, with an ear splitting scream she looked down to find Luna had just bitten her.

"What did you do that for Luna?" Sailor Moon asked, angrily.

"Damakas is right," Luna replied, "The Negaverse will attack more innocent people if you just sit here mopping on your mistake, NOW GET MOVING."

"NO," Sailor Moon whined, "I can't, I'm not a superhero, I failed to protect my best friend." At that moment the red jewels in Sailor Moon's hair began flashing.

"She's not coming," the voice said, "have all units pull out, the missions a failure."

Location: Serena's house, the next day

Serena's ears were still ringing from the chewing out General Hunter had given her the previous day, not even Mrs. Haruna yelled at her that long, and that loud, but military life was far different then school life. Serena stood in front of the mirror putting the finishing touches on her outfit for the day. Her mind was still racing with half finished thoughts, thoughts about the previous night's mission, thoughts about her friend.

"You're going to have to get over this," Luna said, leaping up on the bed, "moping about isn't going to bring Molly back."

"She's right," a familiar voice said from behind her.

"SLAYER," Serena shouted, nearly leaping out of her shoes, "DON'T CREEP UP ON ME LIKE THAT, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE ANYWAY?"

"You left the window open," Slayer said, pointing to her open bed room window.

"You know," Serena replied, "you give burglars a bad name."

"That's not why I'm here," Slayer said, "As you know General Hunter isn't very happy with what happened yesterday."

"Can you blame him," Serena replied, with tears forming in her eyes.

"He's not angry about you killing your friend," Slayer snarled, "he's angry that you allowed," he then remembered Luna was in the room, "the Negaverse to run rampent all over us."

"He does have a point," Damakas added, "you can't allow one mistake to distract you from your duties as Sailor Moon." Before Damakas had a chance to finish his statement Luna cut in.

"What's done is done," Luna added, "right now we have to focus on the mission at hand, Central Control has identified a new girl at Serena's school," a small photo suddenly appeared on the bed. It was of a young girl, with deep blue hair and a rather serious look to her face.

"Central Control," Luna continued, "senses something rather strange about this girl, she could be an enemy from the Negaverse, our," Luna eyed Slayer with the coldest of glances, "mission is to investigate."

"She's not from the Negaverse," Slayer replied, recognizing girl in the photo as someone he hadn't seen in more then 1000 years.

"Like you would know," Luna replied, "Are you a member of Central Control, I think not."

"I know because," Slayer replied, angrily, but found himself unable to finish his statement.

"My decision stands," Luna replied, "Serena you have to investigate this girl."

"And I say she's not form the Negaverse," Slayer snarled.

"What makes you so sure," Damakas asked, before changing the subject, "what do you know about her that you don't want to tell?" Slayer didn't say anything as he made his way out of the window. As he landed Slayer turned his attention back to Serena and Luna

"Trust me," Slayer said, "you're making a mistake."

"We'll be the judge of that," Serena added, "now if you'll excuse me," she suddenly spotted her clock, "OH MY GOD I'M REALLY LATE." She quickly bolted out of the door before Slayer had a chance to form his reply.

Location: Jubban Jr. High School, a few hours later

Serena stumbled out of her afternoon detention and was about to make her way home, when her friends stopped her in the hall.

"Hay Serena," Brandy said, catching Serena's attention, "we heard about Molly, I can't believe that relaxation pod malfunctioned like that." the very mention of Molly's name was enough to nearly push Serena into tears.

"Hay guys," Debby shouted, catching the other girls off guard, "have you heard some new girl's transferred her, and they say she's a total brainiac," she spotted a young girl dressed in a uniform similar to the ones worn by the other female students. She had bright blue shoulder length hair.

"They say she's from Brighton Academy," Debby continued.

"THE BRAIN FARM," Brandy and Serena said, in unison.

"Why would they send a brain farm girl to a dump like this," Serena asked.

"You're just jealous," Brandy replied, "because now you'll look really dumb."

"No I won't," Serena replied, "so why don't you go and talk to her?" No one answered.

"Maybe she's too good for us," Brandy added, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over the school.

"Yeah you're probably right," Serena said, whispering to the group, "she's probably a total snob; you know how those genius's are."

"Hay maybe she's not that smart," Debby added, "hay maybe she got kicked out of Brighten."

"Wow," Brandy said, "a brain farm flunkie." It was at that moment, the girl turned to face them, though she was on the other side of the room, she'd some how heard everything Serena and her friends had said.

Location: Alley Way, Downtown Tokyo, a few hours later

Slayer breathed in heavily, as he gazed over the remains of his latest victim, a homeless man who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong place at the wrong time. Slowly he dipped the glowing All's End into the man's blood.

"Drink up," Slayer said, angrily, "trust me, if it wasn't for the fact you go insane without a wielder I would have destroyed you centuries ago." After he'd sedated All's End's thirst, he made his way out of the alley, just in time to run into Serena.

"Slayer," Serena asked, "what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing," Slayer replied, as he turned to walk away, just at that moment Serena noticed the blood on his hands.

"You're bleeding," Serena said, yet Slayer remained silent.

"No," Slayer said, finally breaking his silence, "My sword had to feed, as it always does." Before Serena had a chance to form a reply, Slayer had vanished.

"OH," Serena grumbled, "one of these days I'm going to nail his feet to the floor." She continued on her way down the street, a few minutes later she spotted the same girl she'd seen at school.

"Hay that's the new girl," Serena said to herself.

Amy was making her way through the alley, heading toward the local museum of art, as she did every day after school, Amy was so lost in thought that she failed to notice Luna stalking her. Luna waited for the right moment to present itself, and then leapt into the air, landing on Amy's back, snapping her out of her daydream.

"You startled me," Amy said, as she began stroking Luna under her neck, "what are you doing kitty, playing Lion of the Serengeti?" Luna was so caught up in the attention Amy was giving her, that she completely forgot why she'd even launched this little attack.

'What am I doing?' Luna thought to herself.

"Here Luna," Serena said, getting Luna's attention, "come here my cuttie wooty kitty." Luna was red in the face, as she ran to Serena's arms.

"Sorry she bothered you," Serena said, "you're Amy right?"

"And you're Serena," Amy replied, "I heard you and your friends talking about me, you said I'm a total snob." Serena began to blush, trying desperately to think up an excuse.

Location: Metropolitan Museum of Art, Downtown Tokyo, a half hour later

Serena had spent the better part of thirty minutes trying to explain her actions at school, all Amy could do was laugh at Serena's attempts to explain her actions, it didn't take much before the two were friends.

The Metropolitan Museum of Art was located in the vicinity of the local Arcade and a new Computer Learning School. The Museum was a large two story building, which took up most of a small part on the opposite side of the street from the arcade and school, both of which were separated by at least three blocks.

"So why are we here," Serena asked, as they made their way up to the glass doors.

"I always come here," Amy replied, "everyday after school and after I'm done studying."

"Are you from another planet," Serena asked, "no one at our school, but Melvin does this?" The two girls made their way to a small exhibit at the far end of the main hall. The exhibit itself consisted of swords from all across the planet, but the sword that attracted Amy's attention the most was a two sided katana with a bright blue hilt, in the center of this hilt was a bright blue gem, similar to the one in Damakas's hilt.

"Okay," Serena said, breaking the silence, "it's a sword, now why are we here?" Amy was lost in thought, as if she was reflecting back on something that had happened a long time ago.

"Excuse me?" Amy said, snapping out of her daydream.

"I said," Serena replied, "Why are we here again?"

"Oh," Amy said, laughing, "I'm sorry, I just love coming to look at this sword, I can't explain it, but I feel as if I'm somehow connected to this blade."

"Yeah right," Serena said, grabbing Amy by the hand, and dragging her out, "come on let's go hit the arcade."

Location: Roof of the Arcade, across the Street from the Museum

Lumenite and Alchemist had been on the roof of the Arcade for the past half hour, spying on the Computer School next door. Just when they were about to leave, Alchemist spotted something from the corner of his eye.

"Mistress," Alchemist said, handing Lumenite a pair of binoculars.

"It's the Moon Brat," Lumenite replied, "big deal."

"Look who's with her," Alchemist added, "It's the Princess of Mercury." Lumenite once again peered through the binoculars.

"So it would seem," Lumenite replied, "this complicates matters, if she's here the others are not far behind," she faced Alchemist, "we may have to accelerate our move."

"You know," Lumenite continued, "I only wish my brother," she paused for a brief second, "and Nephlite could see that Beryl isn't worthy to be ruler of the Mid-Verse. But they seem to think they're loyalty to her is more valuable then," she couldn't bring herself to finish her statement.

"Mistress," Alchemist said.

"Nothing," Lumenite added, "we've got work to do."

Location: Outside of the Local Arcade

Serena and Amy were just about to enter the arcade, when Amy looked at her watch. The moment she saw the time, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh no I'm late," Amy shouted, as she turned to leave, she ran right into Serena, causing a small red disk and a large amount of papers to fall out of her book bag.

"Where are you going," Serena asked, as she helped Amy clean the mess up.

"A special computer learning course," Amy replied

"What," Serena asked, in shock, "more school?"

"It's only twice a week," Amy replied, "I'll see you later." With that Amy took off, it was then Serena spotted the red disk that had fallen from Amy's book bag. She wanted to call out to Amy, but by now she was gone.

"Hay," Luna said, "there's a computer store, let's go in and check out that disk."

"Why?" Serena asked

"So we can check it out and see what's on it," Luna added

"Why?" Serena asked, Luna grunted in disgust

"SO WE CAN FIND OUT WHAT AMY'S REALLY UPTO!" Luna shouted.

Luna and Serena bolted across the street, nearly causing a twenty car pileup, and entered a near by computer shop. Once inside Luna inserted the disk into one of the computers and began attempting to hack the disk to find out what was on it.

"Wow," Serena said, "you're pretty smart for a cat."

"And twice as stubborn," a familiar voice said from behind, Serena spun around, and nearly clipped Slayer in the jaw.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY DON'T CREEP UP ON ME LIKE

THAT," Serena shouted, as she grabbed Slayer by the color of his coat. Before Slayer had a chance to form a reply, Luna broke in.

"COVER YOUR EARS," Luna shouted, as a strange noise began filtering through out the room.

"Welcome students," a sinister voice echoed, "you have been specially chosen to supply your energy to our great leader Queen Beryl."

"Worst then I thought," Luna said, in shock, "it's a brain washing program," she turned to Serena, "your friend is from the Negaverse."

"NO SHE ISN'T," Slayer shouted.

"We hardly know anything about you," Luna added, "what makes you so sure." Slayer fell silent, "Let's move it Serena."

"YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE," Slayer shouted, as Serena and Luna vanished into the horizon, as quickly as he could Slayer removed a small phone from his pocket, and quickly punched in a three digit number.

"Get me General Hunter," Slayer shouted, "Tell him I need a Team to meet me at the following location."

Location: Computer School, fifteen minutes later

Amy had managed to arrive at her computer class, just as the bell began to ring. As Amy took her seat, she began rummaging through her book bag looking for her disk, but to her shock, she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Oh no my disk," Amy said, as she continued digging for her disk, "I must have dropped it when Serena ran into me," she simply smiled though, figuring she could get her homework typed up before class started, "I'll just have to type up my homework right now." She began pulling her books from her bag to start typing her assignment up when a young woman, with neck length brown hair and slinted eye glasses, and dressed in a form fitting baje out fit.

"Hello Amy," the woman said, placing her hand on Amy's shoulder, "I'm very impressed with the work you've put into this course, that's why I've chosen you to head the class today."

"Um," Amy said, with a hint of suspicion to her voice, "sure."

"Good class will start in a minute," the woman replied, as she steeped out of the room.

Outside of the school, Luna and Serena had just arrived; they stood there waiting, for the right moment to enter, no thanks to Serena's whining.

"I don't have to go to School more then I absolutely have too," Serena said, "and what if Slayer's right."

"You mean you trust him," Luna replied, "you don't know anything about him, and you saw what he becomes under the light of a full moon."

"That doesn't mean he was wrong," Damakas added, "then again you always were suspicious of everyone who was from Earth or other parts of the Mid-Verse."

"Well it doesn't hurt to be cautious," Luna replied.

"I don't mean to break your little debate up," Serena added, "but how are we suppose to get in with out them noticing us?"

"You're right," Luna replied, "Use the Luna Pen."

"Oh yeah," Serena replied, snickering, she pulled out a small pink pen that was topped off by a heart shaped ruby, "DISGUISE POWER: CHANGE ME INTO A SCHOOL SUPER INTENDENT" Serena was enveloped in a bright white light, and when she emerged her trademark meatballs had vanished and her long blonde hair had shorten to just above her shoulders, her outfit had changed to that of a school super Intendent, a light green blouse and mini skirt.

"Let's go," Serena said, as they raced inside.

Location: Room 666, Computer School, a few minutes later

The eerie silence of the room was soon broken by the sound of the door swinging open.

"WHO'S INCHARGE OF THIS BOGUS CLASS," Serena shouted, the students looked up from their computers, they looked more like zombies, their eyes were blood shot, and their skin was a ghastly pallor, and looked as though it was just hanging from their bodies.

"May I help you miss," a familiar voice said, Amy peered up from behind her computer,

"Is there an emergency, tell me?"

"No," Serena replied, by now even she was thinking Luna was right, "more like a total melt down crises Amy."

"Um," Amy asked, "Do I know you?"

"It's time for Sailor Moon," Luna said, from behind Serena.

"MOON PRISIM POWER," Serena shouted, and once again transformed into Sailor Moon. Amy couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"Huh," Amy said, in shock, "Sailor Moon?" At that moment she felt someone grab her from behind. The teacher of the class stood behind Amy holding her hand over Amy's mouth, and her eyes glowing an eerie shade of white.

"Oh Amy," the teacher said, as she began to transform into a blood red creature with no nose, known to the Negavese as Garoben "What's with this rude disruption, can't you see we're trying to conduct a class here?" Sailor Moon simply looked at Luna, finding it hard to believe that she'd been wrong.

"This means that Amy wasn't working for the Negaverse," Sailor Moon said, as she drew her sword, "so now what do I do little Einstein?"

"Luna," Damakas added, "wrong, this could be an historic occasion."

"Um," Luna replied, trying desperately to think up a plan, "Wing it?" Sailor Moon assumed a fighting stance, and prepared to attack.

"Let my friend go," Sailor Moon said, "we know what you're up to and you're not getting away with it, On behalf of the Moon I shall punish you."

"I think not," Garoben replied, "This is a cram school, around here we demand answers," Sailor Moon looked on with a confused look to her face, "pop quiz, what's 355x256?"

"Wait a second you're not my teacher and I don't have to answer," Sailor Moon replied, before she could make her move she found herself surrounded by the other students from the class.

"Sorry," Garoben said, snickering, "you flunk, destroy her." The mind wiped students, suddenly rose from their desks, and began advancing toward Sailor Moon, who immediately began backing into a corner; however, she had inadvertently become surrounded.

"Oh great," Damakas said, "Now we're trapped in a corner, what happened, you didn't use to make these stupid mistakes?"

"This isn't the time to disguss this," Sailor Moon replied, "Now please do something I don't want to be Zombie chow."

Back at the Museum, Atwight could feel her charge's energy beginning to fade; she knew it was time to act, regardless of the size of the crowd that had come to view her. She began glowing bright blue, as she began to rise from her stand, and before the eyes of the astonished crowd, she burst free of her container and preceded to smash through the roof, showering glass down upon the crowd below.

"Hang on kid," Atwight said, to herself, as she bolted in the direction of the school, "I'm coming."

Location: Room 666, Computer School, a few minutes later

Garoben smiled sinisterly as she pressed Amy's head into the monitor.

"You're strong," Garoben said, laughing, "But even you can't resist the power of the Nega Force, surrender your energy to power of Queen Beryl and the Negaforce."

"There's no way I'm going to surrender," Amy said, trying to break Garoben's grip, "now let me go you slimy witch." At that moment, the sound of glass shattering echoed through out the class room, the only thing Garoben saw was a bright silver streak that seemed to cut right across her face.

Amy let out an ear splitting scream as Atwight slammed into the ground in front of her, coming within a hair of taking her leg off.

"Sorry I'm late old friend," Atwight said, "but you wouldn't believe how terrible traffic was, so what do you need my superior brain for this time?"

"A talking sword," Amy said in shock.

"Actually I'm a Katana," Atwight replied, "and they call you a genius? No wonder you need my help," Amy hesitated, unable to believe that a sword could actually be speaking to her, "well what are you waiting for, an invitation?" Amy pulled Atwight from the ground, the moment her hand grasped the handle, a small mark appeared on her forehead, it was then Luna realized that Slayer had been telling the truth, recognizing the insignia that appeared on Amy's forehead.

"Mercury," Luna said, to herself, "She's not from the Negaverse, she's one of us. Amy is Sailor Mercury." At that exact moment Garoben recovered from the blows Atwight had inflicted on her, snarling with rage in it's rawest form, her hand seem to split open revealing a razor sharp silver hatchet, she lunged at Amy, who barely managed to block Garoben's attack.

"AMY," Luna shouted, rolling a small blue stick toward her, "TAKE THIS," Amy grabbed the stick with her free hand, "Hold it up and shout Mercury Power." It was at that moment, Garoben broke through Amy's defense, it was only by sheer luck that Amy was able to get out the way. Garoben eyed the young girl with raw hatred burning in her eyes.

"MERCURY POWER," Amy shouted, she became enveloped in a bright white light, and when she emerged she was clad in a blue uniform similar to the one worn by Sailor Moon, still clutching Atwight tightly in her hand. Garoben didn't hesitate, as she charged toward the new Sailor Scout.

"USE YOUR MERCURY BUBBLES," Luna ordered.

"MERCURY BUBBLES," Mercury shouted, "BLAST," however before she could fully charge her attack Garoben let out an ear splitting scream, as she seemed to erupt into flames from the inside out.

"OH HELP," Serena whined, as, the zombies suddenly began falling to the ground unconscious. At first Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief, but then she saw something steeping through the cloud of smoke and ash, it was a familiar face, Sailor Moon didn't want to see Alchemist.

"Well, well," Alchemist said, laying eyes on Sailor Mercury, "It's a regular Sailor Scout Jamboree Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Mercury with a confused look to her face.

"Ahh, it's that masked wacko again," Sailor Moon whined.

"ALCHEMIST," Atwight shouted, "What are you doing here?" Alchemist couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"It's been nearly a millennium since you Guardians got in our way," Alchemist said, "well this time I'm prepared." He held out something from under his cape, it was a Biblical Fragment. The moment the fragment touched the air, it began to glow bright red and suddenly streams of raw energy began to emerge from the fragment. One by one the streams entered the bodies of the other students, who began reeling in pain each seemed to increase in height to six feet tall, and suddenly all of them seemed to erupt into flames which burned off every bit of their skin, they suddenly became incased in jet black armor, with the exception of their heads and hands, the creatures let out ear shattering screams as they turned their attentions to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?" Sailor Moon shouted, holding Damakas in front of her.

"Destroy them," Alchemist ordered the Nightmares unleashed streams of raw fire, at the two warriors.

"SAILOR MOON LOOK OUT," Sailor Mercury shouted, pushing her friend out of the way, Mercury though wasn't as lucky, one of the blasts struck her in the shoulder. Mercury though was able to unleash another stream of bubbles, freezing one of the Nightmares.

"I think it would be wise to retreat," Mercury said, holding her injured shoulder.

Location: Outside the Computer School, a few hours later

The five men gathered outside the building were an odd site in the city, with the exception of Slayer, were clad in uniforms similar to the uniforms used by the US Army, with the exception of a small backpack, and a pair of sunglasses across their eyes, they were armed with M5A2 Mark II Assault Rifles, essentially improved versions of Clawdite Industries super secret M5A2 Mark I assault rife used during World War II, utilizing captured Demonic Technology, and was designed to fire anything from acid to solid energy. Their body armor appeared to be Kevlar, but in reality it was made of something far different.

The four man SRF team took up positions near the entrance to the computer school, the sound of something being planted on the door, was all that could be heard. A few seconds later the only thing that could be heard was the sound of an explosion. The group slowly made their way into the school, taking up fighting positions the moment they entered.

"CLEAR," one of the troopers

"CLEAR," another added. Slayer slowly made his way in, his gloved hand resting firmly on All's End's hilt.

"Stay sharp," Slayer said, "they're here some where, move." The SRF troopers slowly fanned out, searching for any sign of the enemy. Almost as if on queue a loud scream echoed through out the building.

"Sir," one of the SRF troopers said, "I think we've found them."

"MOVE," Slayer shouted, the troopers began making their way up the stair well.

"INCOMING," Damakas shouted, the two girls ducked, just as a fire ball from one of the Nightmares slammed into a wall behind them.

"I didn't sign up for this Luna," Sailor Moon whined, "The SRF didn't say anything about walking blast furnaces." Luna looked at Serena with a confused look to her face, but Serena wasn't paying attention, she was more focused on the advancing Nightmares.

"AMY IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER SURPRISES," Sailor Moon shouted, "Now would be the perfect time to use them."

"Excuse me," Sailor Mercury replied, "I'm not a mirical worker, but I may have something." She slowly stood up, and once again unleashed a steam of bubbles, which she hurled at the advancing Nightmares, while it stopped the Demons momentarily; they soon broke free, which continued coming toward them.

"Well that didn't work," Atwight replied, "then again you always were slow in the head."

"Oh no," Mercury said, to herself, "I forgot those things look like their pure fire." At that moment one of the Nightmares stood up right in front of the two Sailor Scouts, a sword of raw fire seemed to emerge from its hand, raising it's sword over its head it prepared to strike the final blow, almost as if queue a shot rang out, and the Nightmare screamed in agony as it began to break apart. It was then the sounds of gun fire erupted from all across the hallway, as SRF troopers poured fire down upon the advancing Demons, which halted their advance for only a brief moment.

"Don't tell me you started the party already," Slayer said, steeping forward.

"YOU," Atwight snarled, "I should have known, this has you written all over it traitor."

"It's been a long time Atwight," Slayer replied, "but not long enough

"Apparently you haven't changed a bit in the last thousand years," Atwight said, as Slayer assumed a fighting stance.

"Well, well," Alchemist said, steeping forward, "we meet again."

"The pleasure isn't mine," Slayer said, as he charged toward Alchemist.

Though his face was concealed, Alchemist cracked a sinister smile, as he plunged his fist into Slayer's stomach.

"Face it," Alchemist said, laughing, "You never were any match for me," he turned his attention to his Nightmares, "destroy them." The flaming creatures resumed their advance toward the Scouts.

"What do we do," Sailor Moon whinnied, "What do we do?"

"FALL BACK," Slayer shouted, regaining his footing. The SRF troopers opened up with all they had, to cover the Sailor Scouts as they made their way down the stair way. At that moment, the Nightmares unleashed a stream of raw fire, at the SRF soldiers, though half of them managed to get out of the way, the others were charred. The survivors made their way down the stair well, all the while returning fire at the advancing Nightmares, though they were able to take a few of the flaming Demons down, they still didn't halt their advance.

"Okay any ideas on how we're suppose to stop them?" Atwight asked

"Working on it," Slayer replied, no sooner had Slayer finished his statement then the Nightmares began charging toward them, the SRF troopers emptied the rest of their clips into the advancing Demons, and succeeded in taking a few down, but they were soon over run, and like many battles before, the Demons killed the troopers with out mercy. It was then they turned their attention to Slayer, and the Scouts. The Nightmares let out an ear splitting scream, as they charged toward the trio.

"Here they come," Damakas said, by now the Demons were so close, the group could feel the heat of the fires that surrounded them. It was then Sailor Mercury made the first move, held Atwight over her head, and with one clear swing brought the blade around, and caught one of the Nightmares in the head, Atwight's blade slicing through the burning skull like it wasn't even there. Mercury pulled her sword from the Nightmare, and watched as its hulking body fell to the ground, followed by the other.

The trio stood back to back, as the remaining Nightmares closed in.

"Okay," Slayer said, "that's one down about 50 to go."

"Sailor Moon," Luna suggested, "try you're tiara."

"What for Luna," Sailor Moon inquired, "what good will that do?"

"JUST DO IT," the group shouted in unison. Sailor Moon slowly removed her tiara.

"MOON TEARA MAGIC," Sailor Moon shouted, as she hurled her tiara at the advancing Demons. But to her shock the moment her tiara touched the flaming Demons it seemed to burst into flames, melting as it clattered to the floor.

"Well that didn't work," Sailor Moon whined, "so what now little Einstein?"

"We do this the old fashioned way," Slayer replied, as he brought All's End around, plunging it into the neck of one of the advancing Nightmares, completely severing it's flaming head.

"I think I get your point," Sailor Mercury replied, as unleashed yet another attack of bubbles, which caught some of the advancing Nightmares, however this time Mercury charged into the frozen Demons, plunging Atwight into as many as she could. Yet despite her efforts, that didn't stop one of the remaining Nightmares from getting right up in front of her. The blazing creature began to gather the flames that surrounded it's hands into balls of raw fire, Mercury lost her footing, as the flaming Demon lunged at her, it was only by sheer luck that the Demon landed right on Atwight's blade plunging it right into the Nightmare's heart, causing the flaming Demon to begin to disintegrate, leaving behind nothing more then a pile of ashes.

"What are you waiting for," Sailor Mercury shouted, regaining her footing, "an invitation?"

"Oh right," Sailor Moon replied, drawing her own sword, as Sailor Moon charged forth, she suddenly tripped and fell, however, it did send Damakas plunging into the forehead of yet another Nightmare. Then suddenly the Nightmares seemed to stop dead in their tracks. The sound of clapping echoed through the room, as the Nightmares parted, there stood a young woman with a gaze like cold ice, her blood red eyes seemed to break through the defenses of the Sailor Scouts like they didn't exist. She had flowing ocean blue hair and wore an outfit that was almost identical to Sailor Moon's, except that it was pitch black and looked more like armor then a Sailor Scout uniform. A long black cape flowed from her shoulders, and hanging from her side was a long sword, embedded with a blood red crystal. Around the middle finger of her left hand was a black ring, carved in the shape of a snarling wolf. At her side was a two tailed snow white wolf, and flanking her were two Werewolves, dressed in the uniforms of the Imperial Guard.

"Impressive," the woman said, "most impressive."

"It can't be," Luna said, taking notice of the woman's outfit, "another Sailor Scout?" The woman couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Wrong answer kitty cat," the woman replied, "then again you always were too trusting Luna. SOULCUTTER DRAIN" She slowly drew her blade, revealing a sword blade that seemed to draw all light in the room toward it. The moment the sword emerged, everyone in the room felt as though their energy was being ripped from their bodies. In the space of a few seconds the sword had drained the trio of most of the energy.

"Why are you here?" Slayer asked, as he struggled to regain his footing.

"To deliver a message," the woman replied, angrily, "You've been warned for the last time, stay out of my way or so help me I'll reduce this world to an uninhabitable waste land."

"I WON'T ALLOW THAT," Sailor Moon shouted, as she removed her tiara.

"Youthful Idealism," the woman said, "You always were one who lacked vision and direction."

"MERCURY BUBBLES," Sailor Mercury shouted, "BLAST." The woman couldn't help but laugh, as the bubbles seemed to split apart the moment they came within range.

"Pity," the woman replied, "let me show you how a pro does it, MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST." A stream of bubbles, identical to the ones Mercury had just unleashed streaked toward the scouts, missing them by only a hair.

"My bubbles," Sailor Mercury added, "how is that possible?"

"It's that sword of hers," Slayer added, as he regained it's footing, "that's Soulcutter, the Sword of Ragnorok."

"Like I said," the woman replied, as she, and her army seemed to vanish into thin air, "Next time I won't be merciful."

Location: Capital of the Negaverse, a few hours later

"HOW DARE SHE," Beryl snarled, barely able to contain her rage, "HOW DARE SHE ATTACK MY KINGDOM."

"My Queen," Jedite pleaded, "please, this is no time too"

"WHAT," Beryl snarled, as she unleashed a torrent of Nega Energy at her General,

"YOU DARE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?"

"No my Queen," Jedite pleaded.

"FIRST I FIND OUT LARXENE'S FLEET HAS RAIDED MY COAST LINE," Beryl said, her eyes blazing with fury, "and now I find out you have once again failed in your mission, AND WE HAVE ANOTHER SAILOR SCOUT TO CONTEND WITH?"

"My Queen please," Jedite replied, kneeling before her, "My plan was sabotaged."

"SILENCE," Beryl said, "I don't want to hear any more excuses, I'll give you another chance Jedite, but this time I had better see results," she turned her attention to Lumenite,

"Send in Malachite, it's time I taught that self proclaimed Empress of Evil who is the true ruler of the Negaverse."

Stay Tuned for Chapter IX: Time Bomb PS: Sorry if this took so long, we had a lot to cover in this chapter


	10. Chapter IX: Family

Sailor Swordians

Chapter IX

Family

Location: Clawdite Industries HQ, Center of Tokyo

The CH46 Chinook helicopter flew in low over the city, the rising sun reflecting off it's tinted windows. On the side of the chopper was a bright red wolf's head surrounded by a raging fire, the symbol of one of the many mercenary armies that prowled the Third World. Slowly the Chinook approached the roof of the colossal skyscraper.

"Landing zone is cleared for arrival, sir," the pilot of the helicopter said.

"Good," a dark voice from behind the pilot, "take us in."

"Yes sir," the pilot replied

The helicopter slowly descended to the landing pad, where it was met by members of Clawdite Industries Security Forces. Slowly a door way slid open and a man with shades covering his eyes and dressed in a brown, floor-length trench coat, underneath which he wore a collared shirt, tie, and suspenders that held up his brown trousers. He had raven black hair, which was starting to show signs of grey as. To Interpol he was known only by the codename Wild Dog, the leader of the notorious Wild Dogs mercenaries, who were known to provide clandestine support to world-class criminals, terrorist organizations, and other paramilitary organizations, including the Knights of the Demon's Hand. Wild Dog waved his hand, and was soon followed by a woman holding a suitcase.

"I'm here to see Charlone Claudius," Wild Dog said

"Do you have the money," Abraxus asked

"100 million as we agreed. You have the device?" Wild Dog inquired, Abraxus motioned for him to follow.

"You get the ZF-1 when I see the money," Abraxus replied. Wild Dog motioned for the woman with him to step forward. The woman opened the suitcase, showing a large amount of solid gold bars.

"100 Million in Gold Bullion, as we agreed," Wild Dog repeated, "Now show me the device." Abraxus motioned for Wild Dog to follow him

Location: The LABS Weapons Testing Center, Clawdite Industries HQ.

The LABS testing chamber was alight with flashing light. In the far end of the room a gurney was surrounded by sparking and humming equipment. The rest of the room was filled with similar equipment; Security Troops were stationed at most of the doors, especially the entrance.

As Abraxus led Wild Dog and his associate into the lab, an elderly man, dressed in a blood covered lab coat, with thinning white hair and deep set red eyes, emerged from behind the white curtain that obscured the gurney. On his shoulder was a Fanged white skull with a raised fist beneath it set against a red back ground, the insignia of the Knights of the Demon's Hand.

"Do you have the device Doctor," Abraxus asked

"Of course," Dr. Alexi Zardoz replied, "But I must warn you the weapon still needs proper testing, before it can be mass marketed, we're combining both Human and Demon Technology."

"That's not the point," Wild Dog added, "I've grown very impatient waiting for the shipments to arrive in Gotham City, I want to see what you have come up with." Dr. Zardoz attempted to protest, but was soon voted down, when Abraxus reached for one of his own weapons.

"Very well," Dr. Zardoz replied, as he motioned for a large silver case to be brought to him, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the future of military conquest." He opened the case revealing what appeared to be a rifle of some kind, only slightly smaller.

"Voila," Zardoz said, lifting the weapon out of the case, "The ZF-1 class Assault Rifle, or as we here at Clawdite Industries like to call it Wolf's Bane." So far Wild Dog seemed very reluctant about the weapon.

"It's light," Zardoz continued, "Handle's adjustable for easy carrying, easy to conceal. Breaks down into four parts," slowly he began to disassemble the weapon into its various parts, "undetectable by x-ray, ideal for quick, discreet interventions. A word on firepower concealed in one simple weapon. Titanium recharger, three hundred round clip, capable of firing anything from titanium based shells, to raw acid, flamethrower, grenade launcher, you won't find a better weapon in anyone's arsenal, not even, the Brotherhood of NOD, GDI, LexCorp, Hellsing, or the SRF wield a weapon of this caliber, Allow me to demonstrate." The lights on the far side of the room illuminate a small group of mannequins, most of them are dressed in the uniforms of GDI, SRF, or Hellsing soldiers, one in particular though was dressed in the uniform of Sailor Moon.

"Watch carefully," Zardoz continued, "as to what the ZF-1 can do." He lined up his shot carefully, and squeezed the trigger, the gun roared to life, spitting out a single shot, aimed at one of the SRF mannequins. The bullet tore into the mannequin's head like it wasn't even there.

"Now for my personal favorite," Zardoz said, as he flipped the safety lever to a setting, marked R.E.P.L.A.Y, "My new REPLAY System sends every following shot to the same location, allow me to demonstrate," he pressed the trigger all the way down, unleashing a spray of titanium based bullets, that seemed to follow the lead, one by one the rounds tore into the SRF and Hellsing Mannequins.

"Most impressive Doctor," Wild Dog continued, "however I'm still not impressed, you said this weapon had other features."

"Of course," Zardoz added, "and to finish the job, you get all the oldies-but-goodies, rocket launcher, arrow launcher, with exploding or poisonous gas heads, net launcher, the always efficient flame-thrower, plus one of my latest inventions the all new Ice Cube System." Zardoz took aim at the mannequin of Sailor Moon, and squeezed off a another burst, this time the moment the bullets struck, a cloud of liquid nitrogen envelops the mannequin began to seep out of the mannequin causing it to explode from the inside out.

"Impressive," Wild Dog continued, "well worth what I paid for it, how long before they're ready?"

"Another few months at the least," Zardoz replied, "we've been having, complications with our supplies." The look to Wild Dog's face clearly told Zardoz he said something he shouldn't have.

"Listen to me carefully," Wild Dog snarled, grabbing Zardoz by the face, "I have a very important client lined up to receive these weapons, the Black Hand of NOD, the Black Hand, do you know who they are?"

"Yes," Zardoz replied, "but there's nothing I can do about our convoys getting intercepted by a bunch of super powered freaks, or the militaries."

"I'm willing to give you another week," Wild Dog replied, "fail and let's just say you'll be needing swimming trunks." He dropped the doctor and motioned for his associate. Wild Dog was about to take his leave of the room, when he turned to face Zardoz one more time

"One more week," Wild Dog said, before storming out of the room

Location: Charlone Claudius's main office, penthouse

"With all do respect my Queen," Mordoth said, "We've already committed the entire Blood Knight and Red Sky Legions." Claudius didn't say anything as she fingered Soulcutter.

"It's time Scorpina learns exactly who sits on the Dragon Throne," Claudius replied, "if it takes using Chaos Moonheart's Blood Moon Legion, I want Mt. Necar brought under my control."

"My Queen," Mordoth protested, "you know as well as I General Moonheart can't be trusted."

"Of course I know that," Claudius replied, "but we may have no choice, our forces are stretched thin enough."

"We all know Moonheart's reputation as well as the reputation of that clone Zardoz created," Mordoth added.

"True," Claudius added, "but their records in battle and in controlling dissenters speaks for itself." Mordoth attempted one final protest but Claudius snapped her finger and the Nightmare's image vanished before he could even form the first sentence. It was then she turned her attention to the massive wall screen in front of her. The figure that appeared was clad in a military style uniform, with a black beret covering his blood red hair. On the right side of the beret was the insignia of the Knights of the Demon's Hand, a fanged skull with a raised fist beneath it, his face was obscured by a grotesque face plate, this was General Varyag, leader of the Knights of the Demon's Hand.

"This had better be worth my time General," Claudius replied

"We did what you requested," Varyag replied, "we recovered the girl's body."

"True," Claudius replied, "and unless I'm mistaken you have so far failed to recover any of the Biblcal Fragments." Varyag fell silent, before finally speaking.

"You've been asking the impossible your highness," Varyag said, "I need more men and more equipment."

"That's your problem and you know as well as I do the new ZF-1s won't be ready for another few months," Claudius replied, before changing the subject " and unless I'm once again mistaken it was your fault the Necros Biblical was destroyed and scattered to begin with."

"My Queen," Varyag said, "There was no way either me or any of the members of the council could have foreseen the interference of those SEALS."

"That's not what I care about now General," Claudius continued, "Queen Beryl's once again on the move, I want some of your Hunter Teams made ready to support Luminite, and General, you do remember that stupidity in my Empire is a capital offense, punishable by death?"

"Indeed my queen," Varyag replied, as he bowed before her. Claudius switched off the view screen, and gazed out the window, awaiting the next call from one of her subordinates, so far all the reports had been nothing but bad news, specifically regarding the awakening of Sailor Mercury and Atwight, with that thought Claudius simply cracked a smile, to Beryl this may have been a threat but to her it simply meant the number of her enemies had grown by one.

Location: Beryl's throne room, Negaverse

Beryl sat upon her skull throne, the look to her face clearly told Jedite that she was anything but pleased.

"Great," Beryl snarled, "now we have Sailor Mercury to deal with, you have failed abysmally Jedite, and to make matters worse, you allowed Larxene's forces to attack one our villages, Jedite we are very displeased. Perhaps it's time I found someone more component to replace you." Jedite remained silent, before finally forming a reply.

"My Queen let me explain," Jedite said, before he was cut off.

"Explain," Lumenite said, with a snicker to her face, "you seem to enjoy blaming everyone but yourself for your failures Jedite." Jedite clenched his fists in anger.

"You're one to talk sister," Jedite replied, "I don't know how but I've know you're some how involved in this."

"Oh please," Lumenite replied, "you've been seeing conspiracies ever since the Sailor Scouts started handing you defeat after defeat." Jedite let out a low growl, as he turned to face Queen Beryl.

"My Queen," Jedite replied, "With my new plan I swear I will not fail you."

"Sounds painfully familiar," Beryl replied, "but let's hear it."

"Humans expand enormous amounts of energy when they're pressed for time, or under great amounts of stress," Jedite said, "my plan is to speed up the process 100 fold, there by gathering vast amounts of energy for the Nega Force."

"Sounds remarkably like the last 10,000 tires," Lumenite said, under her breath, "what makes you think 10,001 will be any different?" Jedite remained silent, unable to form a reply to his sister's comment.

"Very well," Beryl said, breaking the silence, "you may proceed, but I warn you Jedite fail me again and the punishment will be severe." Jedite cracked a sinister smile, but before he even had a chance to form his reply, Lumenite spoke up.

"My Queen," Lumenite said, "hasn't Jedite failed us enough?"

"Explain this outburst Lumenite," Beryl inquired.

"It is true Jedite has gathered much energy for the Negaforce," Lumenite continued, "but he has yet to deal with Sailor Moon and her allies effectively."

"What do you propose then Lumenite," Beryl asked

"Allow my lieutenant, Alchemist the honor of leading this offensive my Queen," Lumenite replied. Beryl remained silent for a few moments, giving the idea some thought before finally nodding in agreement.

"MY QUEEN," Jedite shouted, "PLEASE I'M MORE THEN CAPABLE OF HANDELING THIS MISSION ON MY OWN.

"Really brother," Lumenite added, "then explain to our Queen why it is you have yet to defeat the Sailor Scouts?" Jedite clenched his fists in disgust, unable to form a reply.

"You may proceed," Beryl continued, much to Jedite's disgust.

Location: Harajuki Shopping Distract, a few minutes later

For Serena it was just another day at the mall, but for Amy it was the first time she'd been anywhere beyond the library or art museum. The two girls had been all over, and had currently stopped off at sunglasses shop, and had spent the better part of an hour trying on everything from the latest designs from Paris, to novelties.

"So," Serena asked, as they made their way out of the store, "where to now?"

"I know," Amy replied, "how about there," she pointed to a near by book shop. At first Serena begged and pleaded not to go, but Amy won her over with something Serena couldn't resist, a puppy dog pout. For Serena going into any shop that sold anything other then candy or video games was like striking a bee hive with a stick while standing underneath it. However her mood soon brightened when she saw that the store had a massive Manga and Comic book selection. The girls spent half an hour pouring over the various books the store had to offer.

"I got my comic books," Serena said, before she noticed the large book Amy had in her arms, "Hay what's that big book you have?"

"Advanced Physics," Amy replied, with a smile, "here look." She handed the book to Serena who interned handed Amy one of the comics she'd been planning to buy. For Serena trying to read a Physics book was like pulling having teeth pulled at the dentist.

"OH I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS," Serena said, to herself,

For Amy it was the first comic she'd ever read, and she couldn't believe that anyone could read that kind of mindless trash.

"Serena's going to rot her brains on these comics," Amy added.

It had been one tiring day, and it was starting to show on both Serena and Amy. The two girls stopped outside a new clock shop, and looked for a place to sit down, but at Serena's instance the two went into the store, and began to look around.

"Oh look at this," Serena said, pulling Amy over to a small clock shaped like a mushroom with a very sad face, her eyes then lit up as she inspected the other clocks, "They're so cute." Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she spotted a clock she simply had to have. It was a small alarm clock shaped like a pitch black cat, with a cold stare to its face, and a very evil look to its eye.

"That looks like Luna," Serena said, gittiy as a school girl.

"You know it does," Amy replied.

"I'm going to ask how much it is," Serena added, but before she had a chance to finish her comment the owner of the shop suddenly appeared behind her.

"It's very affordable," the woman said, "for you it's 90 off."

"That seems reasonable," Serena replied, as she began sifting through her wallet, however she only found one yen remaining from her allowance.

"OH NO," Serena whined, "I forgot I spent most of my cash at the video arcade, now I can't wake up on time," she began to fly into one of her trademark fits.

"Hay how about I come get you," Amy replied, almost instantly Serena embraced her friend.

"Oh thank you Amy," Serena whined, "Thank you thank you, you're the best friend anyone could ask for."

Location: Serena's House, later that day

"I'm home," Serena shouted, getting her parent's attention.

"Oh hello honey," Ikuko replied, "I got you something while we were out shopping today," she handed Serena a small pink box tied off with a bright pink ribbin. Serena instantly grabbed the box, and began to unwrap it.

"Oh what could it be," Serena said, to herself, "a new dress, a sweeter or maybe shoes?"

"No," Ikuko replied, smiling, "it's something that I hope will help you to get to school on time." Serena slowly opened the small box, and to her surprise the box contained the very same clock she'd wanted to buy earlier in the day.

"Oh wow," Serena said, happily, "this is the clock I wanted to buy, thanks mom."

"I wonder how Luna will like it," Ikuko added, "it looks just like her." Serena didn't wait around to reply, she bolted up the stairs to her room.

Location: Jubban District, Tokyo the next day

"Perfect," Slayer said, as he waited for the light to change, "first I get chased down 150 flights of stairs by blood thirsty Trolls, then I get ambushed by a Cytok, and still those Demon's Hand snakes get away with the fragment." No sooner had Slayer finished his comment, then the light changed. Slayer was about to head through when a massive semi came barreling through the intersection, with out so much as stopping. It was only by sheer luck that Slayer was able to stop before colliding with the truck. Slayer barely had time to fully grasp what had just before the people in the traffic jam behind began shouting for him to move.

"HAY BUDDY," One of the motorists shouted, "MOVE IT WILL YOU, I'VE GOT A MEETING AT 12:30, AND I'M SERRIOUSLY LATE." Slayer didn't stay to continue the argument, but when he looked at the clock he saw the time was only 8:15 AM. It was then Slayer noticed it wasn't just the people in the cars behind but the entire city seemed to be acting like they'd just had one to many cups of coffee.

Location: Roof of the local arcade

Alchemist gazed out over the city, which was bustling twice as fast as it usually did at this hour of the morning. Though he was the one calling the shots on this mission, he didn't like the plan.

"Make everyone hyper," Alchemist said, to himself, "brilliant move Jedite, this will defiantly attract attention that we don't need." At that moment Alchemist heard the sounds of someone approaching form behind.

"You're late," Alchemist said, as he turned to find Nightmare standing behind him

"I was delayed," Nightmare replied

"Forget it," Alchemist replied, "I called you here because I need your services," he motioned for Nightmare to follow him, "that man down there," he pointed to Slayer, "has something of great value to the Empire, I want it recovered."

"What exactly," Nightmare inquired.

"A necklace carved in the shape of a crescent moon," Alchemist said, "bring it to me." Nightmare didn't say anything as he made his way to the edge of the building.

"One question," Nightmare inquired, "what is so important about this necklace?"

"That's not your concern," Alchemist replied, "your mission is to get it for me." Nightmare was about to form a reply before Alchemist unleashed a steam of fire from his hand, which sent him careening over the edge of the building.

Slayer had once again stopped at a stoplight; his mind was more focused on why the people in the city seemed to be in such a rush, even for appointments that didn't take place for 8 hours. No sooner had the light changed, when a massive explosion tore through the traffic. Slayer barely had time to react before the blast tossed him from his motorcycle and sent him careening through the glass of a near by restraint.

"Time for a blood bath Slayer," a familiar voice said from behind.

"Nightmare," Slayer shouted, as he unsheathed his blade, "I should have guessed this had something to do with you, it has spoiled brat written all over it."

"You always know how to ruin my day," Nightmare replied, as he unsheathed his own blade, "now hand over that necklace you wear." Slayer placed his gloved hand on his chest.

"How do you know of that," Slayer inquired.

"None of your concern," Nightmare replied, "just hand it over." Slayer managed to regain his footing.

"You want it," Slayer said, as he grasped All's End with all his might, "COME AND CLAIM IT."

"Very well," Nightmare replied, "This place shall be your grave." Slayer didn't say anything as the two warriors charged toward each other, a few seconds later their blades came into contact with each other. At first Slayer expected to gain the upper hand quickly but was shocked to find that Nightmare was in fact a very skilled swordsman, and very soon Slayer was on the defensive. Nightmare forced Slayer to retreat into the back of the restraint.

"I'm most impressed," Nightmare said, laughing, "no one has lasted this long."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Slayer replied, as he charged toward Nightmare again, Nightmare prepared to bring his sword around, to strike Slayer in the neck, but just as the blade came within a hair of striking him in the neck, Slayer ducked beneath the blade, and spun kicked Nightmare in the chest, knocking the dark warrior through a near by exit and into the alley. Before Nightmare even had a chance to regain his footing, Slayer leapt from the door way and prepared to plow All's End straight into Nightmare's heart, but just before the blade came into contact with Nightmare's armor, he blocked it with his own sword, and spun kicked Slayer in the abdomen, knocking him off balance.

"You lose," Nightmare shouted, as he reached out to grab the necklace, Slayer's right glove suddenly began glow bright red, and part of it burned clear through revealing a bright red quartz like crystal embedded in his right hand. Slayer's hand began to glow blood red a few seconds later Slayer unleashed a stream of raw fire that knocked Nightmare off balance, and sent him careening into the street. Nightmare prepared himself for a counter attack, but before he had a chance to strike the sounds of police sirens in the distance stopped him in his tracks.

"You win this time," Nightmare snarled, as he leapt into the air, and vanished onto the building's roof. At first Slayer was determined to follow him, but the sounds of sirens convinced him to pull back.

Location: The Harajuki Shopping Mall, an hour later

Slayer's bike screeched to a halt just outside of the shopping district after he spotted Amy and Luna racing down the sidewalk.

"AMY, LUNA," Slayer shouted, trying to get their attention.

"Oh great," Atwight said, "Look what the cat drug in, no offense Luna."

"None taken," Luna replied

"Actually I meant to offend," Atwight replied, "a lot feline." Luna silently counted to ten to keep from ripping the sword from Amy's back.

"I'm not hear to take insults," Slayer continued, "I think we may have a problem, have you noticed anything."

"Strange," Amy replied, cutting Slayer off.

"Let me guess," Slayer added, "you've seen that everyone has had one too many cups of coffee to drink?"

"Yes," Luna added, "it even seems to have affected Serena, I mean she actually got up early. Two hours early."

"Speaking of Meatball breath," Slayer added, "where is she?" Almost as if on queue a metro bus suddenly barreled through the market completely out of control before slamming into a near by light pole. One by one passengers began angrily filing out of the damaged bus.

"Oh man," the driver said, "boss isn't going to like this." Suddenly a familiar figure emerged from the bus.

"YOU'RE A MENACE," Serena shouted, "I'M GOING TO REPORT YOU AS SOON AS I'M HOME." Serena was about to storm off in a humph when she spotted the trio out of the corner of her eye.

"Hay guys what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"We think there might be trouble," Amy replied, when she noticed Serena lacked her sword, "out of curiosity where's Damakas?"

"I was so late for school this morning I didn't have time to grab him," Serena replied,

"Right now I need to get home, I still have to do all my homework, read my comics, go to the mall," suddenly Serena looked at her watch, "WHAAAA!!! LOOK AT THE TIME."

"It's only 9:00 in the morning," Slayer replied

"9:00," Serena shouted, "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, I'VE ONLY GOT AN HOUR BEFORE MY FAVORTE SHOW'S ON," she shot Amy a cold look, "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR AMY?"

"What's come over you," Luna inquired, "usually we have to beg and plead to get you to come?"

"I just don't have the time to be dealing with the Negaverse or the Demon Empire today," Serena shouted, as she pulled out her transformation broach, "MOON PRISIM POWER." In a blinding flash of light Serena once again became Sailor Moon, before anyone could protest Sailor Moon had removed her tiara, "MOON TIARA MAGIC." with that she hurled the gold band straight at the steel door blocking the entrance. Sailor Moon's tiara tore through the steel door like it wasn't even there, creating a gapping hole in the door.

"Well what are you waiting for Amy," Sailor Moon shouted.

"You're right," Amy replied, as she pulled out her transformation stick, "I'm sick of having to plan everything, let's just take them down."

"Unbelievable," Atwight added, "the twits suddenly have developed backbones."

"MERCURY POWER," Amy shouted, ignoring Atwight's previous comment. In a blinding flash of light Sailor Mercury once again emerged from where Amy had been standing.

"What are we waiting for," Mercury said, "let's go." with that Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon bolted toward the hole Sailor Moon had blown in the door. Before either Luna or Slayer could form a counter argument the two Sailor Scouts vanished into the darkness.

"It's going to be one of those days," Slayer replied, as he bolted toward the door, with Luna not far behind. Slayer managed to get through the hole Sailor Moon had blown in the door, however Luna was less fortunate, and plowed face first into the door once the hole had resealed.

"Our discipline needs a lot of work," Luna said to herself.

Location: Eborian-Mid-Verse Border, a few minutes later

"Master Alchemist," Ramua said, "they've arrived." Ramua was a medium sized female Negaverse demon clad in a sleeveless red dress. Her skin was pale white, almost like a corpse her mouth was lined with razor sharp fangs.

"Indeed," Alchemist replied, angrily, "so far everything has gone according to plan, with the SRF and Hellsing tied down by our new offensive, and Sailor Moon locked in overdrive, the Scouts should be very easy for you to deal with."

"And then we shall deliver the energy we've collected to Queen Beryl," Ramua inquired

"We do not," Alchemist continued, "this whole gathering of energy was mearly the bait, now we spring the trap." Ramua couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"You're not following Jedite's plan," Ramua protested

"I don't care what Jedite ordered," Alchemist replied, "I'm in command of this mission, and I expect you to carry out my orders." Ramua attempted to protest again but as when she saw Alchemist's hand reaching for his blade, she backed down.

"As you wish, sir," Ramua said, with a hint of anger to her voice, slowly Ramua faded from view.

Location: Clock Shop, Harajuki Shopping center

The trio made their way through the darkened corridior before they came to a large room, with a massive clock located in the center of the room. Standing in front of the clock was Ramua.

"Hold it right there Nega Trash," Sailor Moon shouted

"Well, well," Ramua replied, smiling, "you're late girls."

"Just surrender," Sailor Moon shouted, "because I don't have the time to fight."

"You're pretty brave to think you can halt the hands of Nega Time," Ramua continue, she raised her clawed hand over her head, suddenly the hands of the clock began racing forward, till they finally stopped at the stroke of midnight. The moment the hands of the clock stopped, a large portal seemed to open in the base of the clock.

"Catch me if you can," Ramua said, as she vanished into the clock. Sailor Mercury tried to hold Sailor Moon back, but it was no use, Sailor Moon was in too much of a hurry to be held back and bolted into the clock hot on Ramua's trail, with Sailor Mercury not far behind.

Slayer was about to follow them through the portal, but before he had a chance to enter the portal slammed shut. The room feel deathly silent, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of clapping.

"You showed up," a familiar voice said, slowly Slayer drew All's End, as Alchemist slowly emerged from behind the clock.

"You didn't think I'd miss an opportunity to face you again," Slayer replied, as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Still as overconfident as ever," Alchemist replied, "little brother."

"So this is what they call a heart warming family reunion," Slayer said.

"You got that right," Alchemist replied drawing Night's Fire, the dark warrior lunged at Slayer, bringing Night's Fire down upon him, but before the blade had a chance to penetrate Slayer's jacket, he managed to block it with All's End. For the next fifteen minutes the two warriors exchanged their blows, with one trying to break through the defense of the other but to no avail.

Location: Eborian-Mid-Verse border

It was as though the Scouts had stepped into a world were the laws of physics were almost non existent. Doors and clocks hung from nearly everywhere, for the Scouts it felt as though they were walking on air.

"WHERE IS SHE," Sailor Moon shouted, as she kicked open yet another door, only to find the room on the other side was empty.

"Will you tell her to calm down already," Atwight said, nudging Mercury in the back, "sheesh, all we're doing is going around in circles."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY," Sailor Moon shouted, "you're making me lose my concentration." Sailor Moon, kicked open yet another door, once again the room on the other side was vacant.

"Listen," Mercury replied, "Atwight's right, you need to settle down, maybe we should go back and get Luna and Damakas."

"No," Sailor Moon replied, "I want to show both of them I can take care of myself."

"Awfully brave of you Sailor Moon," Ramua's voice said, echoing from within the room, "but there is little you can do to stop me."

"We'll see about that," Sailor Moon shouted, rising her fist to the sky, no sooner had the final word left her mouth, Sailor Moon seemed to begin regressing in age till she appeared no older then three. Acting quickly, Sailor Mercury pulled her out of the room, and slowly she returned to normal.

"Thank god," Sailor Moon said, "it's not permanent."

"I don't know how she's doing this," Mercury added, as she pulled out a small blue computer, and began scanning the room, "some how she's controlling time." Sailor Moon's face suddenly went as white as snow, at the thought that she could also be turned into a little old lady.

"So any ideas on how we stop her," Atwight inquired, "because I've got tons." Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Mercury caught sight of Ramua charging toward them, what appeared to be a scythe of some sort clenched tightly in her hand. The two scouts barely had time to get clear before Ramua came around for another attack. This time she unleashed a beam of solid energy that struck Sailor Moon dead center, stopping her in her tracks. Sailor Mercury managed to get her sword drawn, but before she had a chance to use it Ramua unleashed the same attack at her, and soon she too was frozen stiff. Ramua slowly began to approach the frightened Scouts, clutching her scythe tightly, as if waiting for the order to strike to be given.

Location: Clock Shop, Harajuki Shopping center

The two combatants knew each other's fighting style better then anything else. For the past millennium they'd done nothing except train in the hope that they would have a chance to face each other in battle. They were brothers only by blood, but in their hearts they were the bitterest of enemies. Blade crashed into blade, but still neither could break through the other's defenses. Finally the two swords separated and Slayer and Alchemist once again simply stood their sizing each other up.

"You're rusty little brother," Alchemist said, cracking a grin from beneath his face plate,

"I was expecting more of a challenge."

"Funny," Slayer replied, as he prepared to attack his brother again, "I was expecting the same thing from you." Slayer once again lunged toward Alchemist, this time his eyes burning bright yellow. Slayer attacked Alchemist with all the fury of a ravenous wolf, as he felt All's End's curse once again threaten to take him over. The two warriors once again became locked in stalemate but, before either one could make another move a bright red rose shot through the air, before embedding itself in the ground between them, the two gladiators gazed toward the sky, there stood a man dressed in a black and white tuxedo.

"Well, well," Alchemist said, "look who decided to join the fun. Saves me the trouble of hunting you down."

"I'm not here to fight," Tuxedo Mask said, he pointed to Slayer, "just tell me who you are and how do you know me?"

"You don't remember," Alchemist added, laughing, "I can't believe it."

"Remember what?" Tuxedo Mask snarled.

"Why should I tell you," Alchemist replied," he turned to face Slayer, "now if you both don't mind hand over your necklaces." Tuxedo Mask was about to form a reply, when Slayer cut him off.

"You mean to tell me," Slayer said, trying to contain his transformation, "that you want the map?"

"Indeed, I have more right to Serpent's Bane then either of you," Alchemist replied, he held his blade out, "now last time hand over your necklaces, or your friends in the clock pay the price."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tuxedo Mask replied, "the only necklace I remember was a star locket that I pawned to pay my rent." Though his face was obscured by a face plate, the motion of Alchemist's body told everyone in the room, that what Tuxedo Mask had just said was something he didn't want to hear.

"YOU WHAT," Alchemist snarled, as he unleashed a firestorm of raw energy at Tuxedo Mask and Slayer knocking them both off their feet. Alchemist suddenly grabbed Tuxedo Mask by the collar of his shirt.

"For your sake big brother," Alchemist snarled, "you'd better be lying," the room suddenly fell silent, the only sound coming from Alchemist's mind 'RAMUA EXECUTE THE SAILOR BRATS.'

"NO," Tuxedo Mask shouted, as he hurled one of his roses at Alchemist. But before the rose could penetrate Alchemist's heart, he seemed to turn transparent allowing the rose to pass through him, however before Alchemist had a chance to react, the rose struck the massive clock behind him, shattering it. However, Alchemist suddenly reappeared in front of Slayer, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and tossed him aside, clenched in his gloved hand was a small moon shaped locket.

"Father tried to keep this from me," Alchemist said, to himself, "now his failure is complete," he turned to face Slayer and Tuxedo Mask, "until we meat again brothers." with that he faded back to the Negaverse.

Location: Eborian-Mid-Verse Border

It was the order Ramua had been waiting for, the order to execute her captives. Slowly she began making her way toward them; her eyes alight with rapture at the thought of her scythe finally tasting Sailor Scout blood.

"Who wants to go first," Ramua said, with a sinister grin to her face, her gaze turned to Sailor Mercury, "how about you?"

"Stay back," Sailor Moon pleaded, trying to free herself of the spell, "leave my friend alone." No sooner had that final word left her mouth when she heard a shot ring out. Ramua seemed to stop in her tracks; she looked down at her chest, just in time to see a small trickle of blood emerging from a bullet hole. A figure emerged from the shadows, it was tall and clad from head to toe in what appeared to black armor, with a cape that seemed to be shaped like wings draped across his shoulders, his face was obscured by a hawk shaped mask.

"Who are you," Sailor Moon asked

"A friend," the figure replied, his voice sounding more like a machine then a person, "but now I have business to attend to." Ramua charged toward the mysterious figure, but before Ramua even had a chance to deliver a blow the figure plunged his fist through the Nega Creature's chest, killing her instantly.

"Are you two okay," the figure said, as he helped Sailor Moon up.

"We're fine," Sailor Moon said, "now please who are you and why did you help us?"

"From the tone of your voice I can tell you have no love for either the Negaverse or the Demon Empire," the figure replied.

"True," Atwight said, "but there's something familiar about you, I can't put my finger on it."

"I just have one of those faces," the figure replied, "but if you want a name, I call myself the Phantom, as you can probably guess I have no love for the either the Demons or the Negaverse, especially after what they did to me," he removed his helmet revealing a face that was heavily disfigured, with a bright red light where his left eye should have been, "I was badly injured fighting against a Demonic Legion on the planet Cryos, and was captured. As a result they made me a Cytok, the lowest rung in the Demonic Hierarchy, I managed to escape from the Empress's dungeons and I have fought the Empire and the Negaverse ever since." He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait," Sailor Mercury said, "where can we find you."

"Don't worry," Phantom replied, "I'll find you."

Location: Queen Beryl's Throne Room, Negaverse

It was clear from the look on Queen Beryl's face that she was not at all pleased with the results of the operation, very little energy had been collected, and Ramua had been killed.

"Alchemist, Lumenite," Beryl said, the tone to her voice clearly reflecting the displeasure she felt at the defeat, "you told me you could give us a great victory if I allowed you to lead this mission, explain how it is that we gathered so little energy?"

"My Queen allow me to explain," Lumenite said.

"You're no better then your brother," Beryl said, before she turned her attention to Alchemist, "and you care to explain what this sword of your father's is?" Alchemist remained silent.

"Were you trying to recover it for yourself," Beryl inquired, "or were you trying to recover it for your Queen?"

"For you highness," Alchemist said, with a hint of disgust to his voice, "all I need is the necklace my oldest brother had, and I'll be able to recover it." Suddenly the two lockets Alchemist had, leapt from around his neck, and landed in Beryl's hand. Alchemest reached for one of his daggers, but Lumenite held him back.

"Excellent," Beryl said, "make sure you don't fail me again, because if you do the punishment will be severe."

Stay Tuned For Chapter X: Blade of a Superstar


	11. Chapter X: Scorpion

Sailor Swordians

Chapter X

Scorpion

Location: Mt. Necar, Kingdom of Vin-Shar, Eborian

Mt. Necar's towering peaks rose toward the skies, its black surface dotted with massive caverns. Legends spoke of a young woman, who ruled over the monstrous Scorpions, Serpents, and Hell Dragons that made their home within the towering peaks of the mountain. Some say she had the ability to traverse dimensions, others that she could turn into one of the massive Scorpions she commanded. Some stories of her origin say she was an exile from the Mid-Verse, who arrived in Necros by accident, still others clam she was at one time a Necromancer, who dared to question the Order's elders and was banished, the only thing that was truly known was the name she called herself: Scorpina.

Necar's surface was coated with the remains of the various legions that had attempted to storm the mountain and bring this Queen under the Empire's control, the shattered remains of Cytoks dotted the sides, their Demonic Technology proving no match against an enemy that seemed to pop out from no where, and then retreat into the darkness. Nightmare's armored fist slammed into the map on the table, as yet another Legion returned from the mountain in shambles. The campaign was beginning to take a toll on the force.

"Seems like you're having incredibly bad luck," Chaos said, taking note of Nightmare's frustration.

"You'll do well to remember your place General Moonheart," Nightmare replied, "This is my campaign, not yours, why the Queen sent you here is beyond me."

"Just because the Queen is your mother," Chaos replied, "doesn't mean you're fit for this command." Nightmare clenched his fist, but had learned to bite his tongue, of all the Generals in the Imperial Army none was more effective in battle then Chaos Moonheart, but like his master he wasn't to be trusted.

"Send the new Air Strykers in," Chaos ordered, with a hint of disgust to his voice, of everything in the army he hated nothing more then Cytoks, especially when they had to participate in battle, "have them target as many caverns as they can, hopefully we can force the Scorpions and Serpents out, and then we'll give them a little surprise."

Location: Scorpina's Palace, Mt. Necar Necros

The woman who sat upon the Scorpion shaped throne had a gaze almost like ice, her black hair was covered by what appeared to be a scorpion like helmet. She was dressed in a single pieced red armored suit with a clawed armored gauntlet extending up her right arm and down her right leg. At the side of her throne was a sword shaped like a scorpion's tail. At one time her name was Acheron, at one time she was training to become a Necromancer, but she had far grander plans, and had abandoned the order. Now she had a new name, and a new purpose, now she was known as: Scorpina.

Scorpina gazed into the bright red orb in front of her, with a smile creeping across her face.

"Stubborn as always," Scorpina said, as she stroked the massive Scorpion that slept beside her throne, with her armored hand she motioned for some one to enter the room. Slowly a figure emerged from the darkness, it was a Sailor Scout, but unlike the ones who served Sailor Moon the shoulders of her uniforms were shaped like massive Scorpions, and a scorpion's tail wrapped itself around her, this was Sailor Scorpia, Scorpina's personal enforcer.

"I assume you know what to do," Scorpina said.

"Indeed my Queen," Scorpia replied, as she made her way from the throne room.

High above the mountain the Gunships slowly approached, below them elements of Chaos's Blood Moon Legion made their way up the mountain side, with Chaos in the lead, flanked by two flag bearers, each clutching the Imperial Insignia, most of Chaos's legion consisted of pure-blood Demons, the Blood Moons were one of the few pure legions left in the Imperial Army, the rest had been integrated with Cytoks, a fact which Chaos was immensely proud of and one of the few ideas of Larxene's he'd supported.

A few feet up the mountain Chaos suddenly motioned for his troops to stop, and gave the signal for the Cytoks to fire. The Air Strykers picked up speed, and one by one they opened fire. Missiles, acid, and raw energy slammed into the mountains side. Some of the attacks found their marks, striking the floor of the cavern entrances, and causing them to cave in.

"Somethings wrong," Chaos said, as he surveyed the devastation, "where are the bodies?" Suddenly a long Scorpion like tail shot through the fog, striking one of the Air Strykers in the tail, severing it completely. The wounded Air Stryker careened toward the ground, but not before colliding with another, taking both to the ground. Suddenly the same tail once again shot through the fog, this time striking one of the Hell Trolls in the front of the column, killing him instantly.

"Stand your ground," Chaos ordered, suddenly he saw the fog parted revealing the attacker.

"Scorpia," Chaos snarled, "I should have known."

"You seem surprised Chaos," Scorpia snarled, she waved her hand, instantly no fewer then twenty Giant Scorpions emerged from the fog bank.

"Mistress Scorpina will reward me handsomely for your head Moonheart," Scorpia said, as a smile crept across her face. Chaos though, could barely look at her, he raised his crescent sword high over his head, and gave the signal to fire. A group of Oni crossbowmen, in the back of the column immediately stepped forward, and formed a firing line. The Oni squeezed off a single burst, sending a stream of arrows toward the Giant Scorpions, however the arrows had little effect against the Scorpions' armored hides. The Scorpions suddenly extended their long tails, which stroked toward the gathered Oni, and one by one the stingers punched through the Oni's armor, injecting them with venom so strong that it began eating them from the inside out, till one by one their bodies began to fall apart.

"Enough," a voice shouted from behind, a dark figure, clad in bright red armor, which was modeled after a Scorpion emerged from the fog. This was General Scorpius, the leader of Scorpina's own army.

"What's a Fido doing here anyway," Scorpius said, at first Chaos didn't want to say anything. But no one called a Werewolf Fido and lived, Chaos drew his crescent shaped sword, and lunged at the masked warrior, who responded by drawing his own blade, the two sabers slammed into each other, sending a shower of sparks across the battlefield.

"Picking a fight isn't why I came," Scorpius said, as he gazed into Chaos's blazing yellow eyes, "My Queen wishes an audience with you." The Werewolf didn't say anything, as he slammed his blade into the ground. He motioned for two members of his legion to follow him, while the rest remained behind.

Location: Scorpina's throne room, a few minutes later

"Patience my pet," Scorpina said, as she stroked the rough hide of one of the Giant Scorpions.

"Queen Scorpina," Scorpius said, as he made his way into the throne room, "May I present General Chaos Moonheart, Leader of the Demon Empire's Blood Moon Legion."

"Please," Scorpina added, "General, in the presence of Royalty it is a great insult to remain hidden behind a mask." That one command was enough to get Chaos's blood boiling. In Werewolf society there was no greater honor then to sport one's battle wounds in public, but for Chaos his wound was also his disgrace.

"No," Chaos said "forgive me Scorpina, but with your permission I would prefer to keep my mask on."

"YOU INSOLENT DOG," Scorpius snarled, as he drew his sword.

"Enough," Scorpina replied, holding her armored hand out, "proceed with your message General Moonheart."

"I'm here on behalf," Chaos could barely bring himself to speak the next phrase, "of her Imperial Highness Larxene, Queen of Necros, and Empress of the Demon Empire. She wants to offer you an alliance." Scorpina couldn't help but laugh, at the thought of an alliance with someone she had very little respect for.

"My only loyalty is to Rita Repulsa," Scorpina replied, "not some wannabe Empress." It was then Chaos reached for a small crystal that he'd kept on his belt. The moment the crystal came into view a small image appeared on top.

"Then it pains me to inform you," The figure said, "that Rita Repulsa was executed years ago." Those seven words struck Scorpina like an arrow though the heart, the last time she'd seen Rita, she'd been turned good by Zordon's energy wave and called herself The Mystic Mother who rules over the Magic World in one of the many alternate dimensions.

"How do you know this," Scorpina inquired, as she stroked one of her Scorpions.

"Because I was the one who killed her," the figure replied, "permit me to introduce myself, I am known as X-1 leader of the Black Cobra Movement." Before X-1 had a chance to finish his statement, Scorpina drew her sword, and looked as though she was about to attack the image.

"Please," X-1 said, completely ignoring Scorpina's act, "let me continue, I wish to offer you an alliance, of sorts."

"You killed my friend," Scorpina replied, "why should I trust you, especially after it was Queen Larxene who sent you're friend here."

"It was Queen Larxene who ordered me to kill Rita," X-1 said, "The Empire is crumbling, instead of being one as Ragnarök the Great intended, Eborian is instead split into three warring kingdoms, and Necros, the very heart of the Empire, is crumbling into lawlessness. All the while our precious Queen leads us into a war that we can't hope to win in our present condition."

"You speak of treason," Scopious replied, "besides we know all about you and your attempt to oust Queen Larxene before, why should we cast our lot with you."

"Simple," X-1 continued, "My only goal is to reunite the Empire, and restore it to its former glory. However my Black Cobras have been decimated by the Imperial Army, and are scattered across the Three Kingdoms, agree to serve me and you shall have your revenge on Larxene, and a prominent place in the New Order, refuse and you'll meet your fates." Scorpina remained silent for a few minutes, as she pondered X-1's offer.

"On one condition," Scorpina said, "I want full control over the Earth my friend tried to conquer."

"Then it is agreed," X-1 replied, before changing the subject, "your first mission will be simple, eliminate Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and their allies."

Location: Saffron Studios Entrance

It was suppose to have been the first live taping of an episode for the popular Sailor V TV Show, a chance for the fans to meet the actress who played Sailor V on television, Saffron. Unfortunately before taping could begin the sound stage was seized by members of the Knights of the Demon's Hand terrorist group, their objective, a dormant Necros Biblical fragment that was just about to activate.

The SRF's response to the studio had been delayed because of bureaucratic red tape caused by the studio being located right in the heart of the Jubban District of Tokyo, however it was clear that the local police were unable to handle the attack, so it was decide to use one of the Metropolitan Police Force's SWAT vans to sneak a single SRF Strike Team in, with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury providing support.

The two Sailor Scouts stood outside the studio's main gate, having been stopped by one of the security guards that was stationed at the gate. The last time they had seen the guard, he'd been called to the Sailor V set to investigate a report that the Demon's Hand terrorists were about to make their move, and he still hadn't been called back.

"I'm worried," Sailor Moon said, as she clenched Damakas tightly in her hand.

"You're always worried, Serena" Atwight replied, "Always whining your eyes out when things don't go your way, then again that's why I," before Atwight had a chance to finish Damakas cut her off.

"That's enough Atwight," Damakas said, "so far it seems you're the one who hasn't changed a bit old friend." No sooner had Damakas finished his statement, then a jet black police van pulled up in front of the studio, as the rear doors opened, four heavily armed troopers, each dressed in black commando style uniforms, with black flack jackets and helmets. Over their eyes they wore dark brown goggles, and had a black scarf over their faces. Two of the men were armed with an M4 Assault Rifles, a third was armed with a twelve gage shot gun, with the word "Boomstick" carved into the hilt, the fourth carried a Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) rifle. One of the troopers had a small diamond like green crystal embedded in his left hand.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury," one of the troopers said.

"Yes," Sailor Moon replied.

"Major Carter Fox call sign "Hazard," Maj. Fox said, "but you can call me Chip, Commanding Officer Supernatural Response Force Front line Division Team R," he motioned for his heavy weapons specialist, "this is my XO, Corporal Bradely Night, call sign "Bazooka."

"Please call me Brick," Corporal Night added, "everyone else does." Hazard motioned for his tech specialist.

"This is Corporal Nick Williams," Hazard said, "call sign Nitro," he pointed to final trooper, "and this is Lt. Kevin Killagin call sign Kip, our communications officer and demolitions expert." No sooner had Hazard finished the introduction, when the sound of gunfire began echoing across the lot.

"Sounds like that's our queue boys and girls," Killagin said, as he held his shotgun out in front of him, "time to rock and roll."

"Remember Kip," Bazooka added, "our mission is to retrieve the fragment, not reduce it to ruins."

"Sheesh, blow up one fragment and you're labeled for life," Kip replied, sighing.

"You blew up the Palace of Versailles as well as the fragment," Bazooka said, crossing his arms.

"Um guys," Sailor Moon added, "I don't mean to break up the who did what debate, but I do believe we have a job to do."

Location: Sound Stage A, Saffron Studios

An eerie silence had fallen upon the area around Sound Stage A. The group slowly approached the large, brown sound stage. Slowly Sailor Mercury called up her VR Visor and began scanning the stone gray building.

"I'm picking up massive Nega Energy coming from within the building," Mercury said.

"Any ideas on how many Demons we're facing," Hazard asked.

"10 maybe 20 at the most," Mercury replied, "I'm also picking up maybe seven Human signatures, possibly survivors."

"Or maybe Knights," Kip added, it was clear from the look in his eye that he wanted to fight. Almost at once he made his way toward the door.

"Calm down," Hazard said, as he grabbed Kip by the collar of his shirt, "we have no idea what's on the other side, and the last thing we need is for you to shoot up the entire audience of a kiddy show on national TV," he waved Nitro to the front, "standard door breach charge."

"Right chief," Nitro replied, as he removed a circular device from his pack, and placed it on the knob to the entrance. Nitro pressed a series of buttons, and soon the charge detonated, blowing the door knob clear. The commandos entered in a stacked formation, with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury not far behind.

The room they'd entered was nearly pitch black with the only source of light coming from a flickering set of stage lights near the main set. A vacant set of bleachers was located near the main stage, which was covered with set pieces designed to simulate a town or village, however most of the set pieces were covered with slash marks. In the center of the set they could make out what appeared to be a camera man, dressed in clothing that appeared to have been slashed by a knife. The sounds of chewing could be heard coming from the stage.

"Excuse me," Sailor Moon said, as she slowly approached, but before she could finish her statement, the camera man spun around, and pinned her to the ground with a set of iron claws, the face she saw was enough to send her blood cold, his skin was as red as blood, with traces of his human skin still attached, his eyes had turned death black and his mouth was now filled with razor sharp fangs. With all her might Sailor Moon managed to plunge Damakas under the chin of the Lesser Demon, killing the creature instantly. As the corpse fell to the ground, the commandos suddenly held the weapons up in attack position.

Almost as if on queue, the room suddenly exploded in light, from the catwalk the group could hear the sounds of weapons being made ready to fire, as other Lesser Demons emerged from the shadows. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of clapping. A man, clad in a bright red robe, with a book in one hand, and a staff toped off with a red crystal in the other.

"Greetings heathens," the man said, as a sinister smile crept over the small part of his face that was visible.

"Who are you," Sailor Mercury shouted, "and what have you done with the people?"

"Foolish heathen," the man replied, "you see them around you, as the Necronomicon says 'only when thou joins with a Heathen can thou walk in the Mid-Verse.' as for who I am, just know that I'm a proud member of the Necromancer Order, and devoted servant to his eminence Ragnarök the Great, as for the heathens you see them around you." A small group of Lesser Demons, numbering about ten, made their way out of the darkness.

"Oh god," Sailor Moon said, "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing," the Necromancer replied, "they've been given the greatest of honors, serving vessels for Ragnarök's chosen people," the part of the Necromancer's face that was visible suddenly turned hard and cold, "annihilate them." The Lesser Demons began approaching the group.

"MERCURY BUBBLES," Sailor Mercury shouted, "BLAST." Once again Sailor Mercury unleashed a stream of bubbles that filled the room with a thick blanket of fog.

"OPEN FIRE," Hazard shouted, almost at once all of the troopers in Hazard's squad began squeezing off bursts from their weapons, at the exact same time the Demon's Hand operatives on the catwalk also opened fire. While Mercury's fog attack prevented the Demons and the terrorists for getting an accurate lock on the Sailor Scouts and their SRF allies, it also prevented them from getting an accurate lock on the Demons until they were right on top of them. The sounds of gunfire echoed through out the sound stage, as the Commandos had to fire not only at the Demons charging at them from the front and from the sides, but also at the Demon's Hand troopers who were returning fire from the catwalks.

Sailor Moon hadn't been paying attention, when a Lesser Demon suddenly jumped her from behind. Sailor Moon struggled to break the Lesser Demon's grasp, but couldn't.

"Sailor Moon," Damakas shouted, "Kill it." At first that was the thought that had crossed Sailor Moon's mind, but then she spotted what the Demon was wearing and it was clear that the Demon had at one time been a child, the thoughts of what she had done to her best friend suddenly came back to her, though it had been an accident Sailor Moon still hadn't forgiven herself for it.

"Sailor Moon," Damakas shouted, trying to get her attention, but to no avail, she was simply too petrified to do anything. Suddenly a single shot rang out, and the Lesser Demon seemed to just freeze, slowly the creature fell over, it's head torn open by a single round from a shot gun, and landed right on top of Sailor Moon, covering her in blood.

"IT BURNS," Sailor Moon shouted, as she tried to get the blood off of her.

"Not surprised," Killigian said, barely able to contain his laughter, "Demonic Blood is acidic."

Mercury kept scanning the room, trying to lock down any trace of the Biblical Fragment. However she was so caught up she failed to notice the Demon's Hand Guardsman eying her from the catwalk, from the corner of his eye, Hazard spotted a small red dot just above her neck, it didn't take him long to realize what it was. With out even saying a word Hazard pushed Mercury out of the way just as the Guardsman squeezed off a single round, which struck Hazard in the shoulder.

"HAZARD," Mercury shouted, as she raced to his side.

"I'm fine," Hazard replied, as he grunted in pain.

"You," Mercury said, with a hint of concern to her voice, as she ripped off a small part of her mini skirt and tied it around the wound, "you risked your life for me?"

"My pop always said no poor sap ever won a war by dying for his country," Hazard replied, smiling, "he won it by being all he can be." With all his remaining strength Hazard raised his rifle, and fired a single shot which tore through the Guardsman's face plate, showering his face with shrapnel, the trooper let out an ear splitting scream as he fell from the cat walk.

"Moon Tiara Magic," Sailor Moon shouted, as she removed her tiara and hurled it at a pair of Lesser Demons that were advancing out of the shadows, the tiara slammed into the necks of the two Lesser Demons, completely severing their heads. Before Sailor Moon had a chance to recover her tiara, another Lesser Demon leapt from the shadows. Sailor Moon managed to duck, just as the creature's claws came within a hair of slicing into her face; she clenched Damakas tightly, and with all her strength plunged the blade deep into the Demon's abdomen. Sailor Moon gazed into the Demon's pitch black eyes, as it slowly succumbed to the wound she inflicted, she then noticed streams of white energy beginning to emerge from the Demon's body, slowly the white energy began heading toward a small spot in the wall.

The fog Mercury had created with her bubbles was beginning to thin, allowing the Guardsmen on the catwalk to get a better view of the group, Kip and Nitro were providing covering fire while Mercury and Bazooka pulled Hazard clear, suddenly out of the corner of her eye Mercury spotted Moon heading toward the far wall of the building.

"What is she doing," Atwight asked, however when Atwight spoke, her words were over heard by a Guardsman standing above Sailor Mercury. No sooner had Atwight finished her statement, all of the Guardsmen turned their attention toward Sailor Moon.

Bullets were striking the wall all around her, as Sailor Moon used Damakis' blade to pry a small piece of paper from the wall. On the surface the paper seemed like any other old manuscript, faded and in extremely poor condition; however it was the blood red rune in the center that identified it as a fragment of the Necros Biblical.

"STOP THAT GIRL," the Necromancer shouted, but before anyone had a chance to fire, the sounds of helicopters approaching in the distance caught the Necromancer's attention.

"Retreat," the dark Wizard snarled, as he faded away. The surviving Demon's Hand Guardsmen attempted to make their way toward the nearest exit, however before they had a chance to flee, the emergency exit blew in, and more SRF troopers stormed in, one by one the Guardsmen threw down their weapons and raised their hands.

Location: Outside of the Soundstage, a few minutes later

The three surviving Guardsmen were being loaded into one of the SRF trucks, as the other SRF Teams began sweeping the studio. The Operation's Officer had told Sailor Moon and her companions that the SRF could handle things from there. For the next few minutes Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and the commandos who had fought with them had a chance to catch their breaths.

"Man," Sailor Moon said, breaking the silence that had fallen across the, "I could really go for some burgers and fries at the arcade, so who's with me." One by one the troopers raised their hands.

"You know what I wanna eat," Nitro said, with a smile creeping across his face.

"What?" Sailor Moon inquired

"I'll take a couple of nice, greasy pig's feet, some pickled monkey brains and one of them big elephant eyeballs. Raw. So they pop when you bite into them, so that tasty fluids just drip onto your tongue," Nitro replied. Sailor Moon though was doing all she could to keep from losing her own lunch.

"Yeah," Bazooka added, "and some Insect covered pizza, and not dead insects mind you, live ones, I love the feel when as they go down your throat." That was the final straw, Sailor Moon couldn't keep her lunch down any longer, she puked her guts out right there and then.

"Yeah," Kip added, as he fingered with his hand gun, "and Earthworm Surprise, tasty Earthworms, covered with decay, yummy." Sailor Moon once again puked her guts out, as the troopers broke out laughing.

"Rookies," Nitro added, "they always fall for that trick."

Location: Shopping Center, the next day

The young girl emerged from the store, flanked by a crowd of cheering fans. The girl herself had long brown hair, in which she wore a bright red bow. Her clothing was a simple miniskirt and brown business suit, to the crowd though the girl was Saffron, star of the Adventures of Sailor V. TV Show.

"There," Saffron said, with a smile, as she handed a small note pad back to one of the children in the crowd, "my autograph."

Jedite cracked a smile as he watched Saffron head toward her limousine; slowly a new plan began to form in his mind.

"I can use this girl," Jedite thought to himself, suddenly a stream of blue liquid appeared behind him, "you know what to do Derella."

"Yes Master Jedite," Derella replied, bowing, slowly she faded away.

Location: Saffron's apartment, that night

Saffron had just finished her shower, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Hang on," Saffron said, as she finished toweling herself off, once again she heard the same knock, only this time it was far louder, and far more forceful then before.

"I said I'm coming," Saffron replied, as she stormed toward the door, no sooner had she opened the door then Derella unleashed a stream of blue slime that seemed to envelope Saffron's body.

"Saffron you are mine," Derella said, as she forced Saffron to the floor. Saffron screamed for help as loudly as she could but for some reason her screams fell on deaf ears. Derella clawed hand reached toward Saffron, the only thought that was going through Saffron's mind was that she was about to die. Derella's hand was only a few centimeters from touching Saffron's face when suddenly it stopped. Saffron looked at Derella's face, it seemed as though it was locked in a state of pain, emerging from her neck, was what could only be described as a Scorpion's tail. Slowly Derella began to break apart, as the acidic Scorpion venom began eating away at her flesh, reducing her to nothing more then a smoldering pile of broken blue glass. Standing behind Derella was a young woman, dressed in a red leotard and bright gold armor, and a scorpion like tail emerging from her back. The armor she wore covered mostly her left side, leaving her right side looking fairly human. On her head was a scorpion-designed helmet, which matched the designs of her armor scales. The scales were visually attached by what looked like leather straps, making her seem more human than the insect that she was. The sheath across her back was empty, since her sword was transformed into the over sized boomerang that she held in her hand.

Saffron looked on in horror as the Scorpion tail that had killed Derella retreated into her back, slowly Scorpina made her way toward the frightened actress.

"So pretty," Scorpina said, as she ran her clawed glove across Saffron's face.

"What do you want," Saffron asked, as she tried to break free of Derella's cocoon.

"Simple," Scorpina said, as she held her blade under Saffron's neck, "I have a mission that requires your talents, the choice I'm presenting before you is you can either help me, or I can kill you right here, right now." Saffron wanted to scream, hoping someone would hear her.

"What's your answer," Scorpina said, as she pressed her sword even harder into Saffron's neck.

"Anything," Saffron replied, with tears forming in her eyes, "please just let me go." Scorpina simply smiled as she cut Saffron lose.

Location: Outside of Fairview Park, a few hours later

Slayer gazed out over the lake, his mind was lost in thought. It was then he felt a familiar presence approaching him from behind.

"What do you want," Slayer asked, "and if you're here to nag me about your training schedule, it's not going to work Serena."

"Do you always have to be Mr. Minus-Zero in the personality field Slayer," Serena asked, as she threw a small poster on his lap. Slayer unrolled the small tube and read the announcement.

"Saffron's Star Search Contest," Slayer said, groaning, "let me guess you want to take part in it?"

"You hit the nail on the head," Serena replied, "All I need is a partner," Slayer cut her off before she had a chance to finish her request.

"NO NO A THOUSAND TIMES NO," Slayer said, "why don't you ask Amy?"

"I did," Serena replied, "but she's more interested in studying for a math test."

"Shouldn't you be doing that as well," Slayer said

"It's not till tomorrow afternoon," Serena replied, laughing, "so it's no big deal. So how about it, fame, fortune," before she had a chance to finish, Slayer once again cut her off.

"I said no," Slayer shouted, "besides who ever you do get to be your partner, I just hope their life insurance is paid up." Serena silently counted to ten in order to keep from putting her fist through Slayer's face.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK," Serena shouted, but by then Slayer was already making his way out of the park.

Location: Downtown, a half hour later

Slayer couldn't believe his ears, the only thing the people were talking about was the Talent Contest, a few of the people Slayer walked past seemed to border on a fist fight. As usual Slayer ignored most of the near fights, they weren't his concern, however what drew his attention was the massive crowd gathered outside the local shopping center. Slayer made his way toward the front of the crowd, to see what was going on. Once near the front Slayer spotted Saffron, standing on a large stage, with a large neon sign behind her, spelling out: SAFFRON'S STAR SEARCH CONTEST. A young woman with raven black hair, and dressed in a blue mini skirt and business suit a large black aviator style glasses, was standing below the stage, and shouting to the crowd.

"Come one come all, and you too can be a superstar like Saffron," the woman shouted.

"That's right, in the Saffron Star Search Contest, it will be you who is the star," Saffron added, "all you have to do is sign up, but remember to sign up in pairs." Slayer couldn't help but laugh a little as he watched a good portion of the crowd head toward a small table located just in front of the stage, but it was the appearance of a young man dressed in a light brown business suit that suddenly drew Slayer's attention away from the stage.

"Hay," the man shouted, gaining the woman's attention, "who are you and what are you doing with my client."

"My name is Viola Sasori," the woman replied, "and I'm Saffron's manager and agent." the man couldn't believe what he just heard.

"That's impossible," the man said, as he removed his glasses, "I'm Saffron's manager."

"Didn't you get the memo," Viola replied, laughing, "Saffron replaced you this morning." the man didn't know how to reply.

"So," Viola continued, "get lost before I call security." The man noticed that many in the crowd were starting to look at him, including a few members of the security detail.

"You'll regret this," the man said, as he pushed his way through the crowd. While most in the crowd turned their attention back to Saffron, Slayer began to follow the man.

Jedite ducked into a near by building and made his way to the roof as fast as he could.

Once he'd reached the roof, Jedite quickly shed his disguise.

"Something's wrong," Jedite said to himself, as he watched the crowd begin to disperse.

"KNIGHTS OF THE HOLY ORDER," Slayer shouted, as he made his way out of the stairwell, "FREEZE." Jedite didn't say anything as he turned to face Slayer.

"Well, well," Jedite said, breaking the silence, "if it isn't Sailor Moon's attack dog." Jedite slowly turned to face Slayer.

"I said freeze," Slayer said, as he drew All's End. Jedite couldn't help but laugh.

"What makes you think you can stop me," Jedite inquired. Slayer didn't say anything as he lunged at Jedite.

"Young fool," Jedite replied, as he discharged a burst of black energy at Slayer. Before Slayer had a chance to dodge Jedite's attack, the energy slammed into his chest, blasting him clear across the roof. Slayer got back on his feet, and prepared to launch another assault on the Dark General, but before he had a chance to do so, Jedite faded back to the Negaverse. The only sound Slayer heard after the Negaverse warrior had vanished was his laughter.

"Next time," Slayer said, to himself, as he made his way back to the stairway.

Location: Near the Shan Shan Plaza, the next day

Serena and Luna made their way down the street toward the seven story office building. Usually Serena and Luna spent most of their time outside of the house talking about the war with the Negaverse, however this time Serena had different plans in mind.

"Come on Luna," Serena said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"The answer is still no Serena," Luna replied, "besides you should get your mind back on what is important, which is fighting the Negaverse."

"But we could be famous," Serena continued, "besides if you can talk then I'm sure you can dance and sing Luna."

"I'm sorry the answer is still no," Luna replied, that answer was all that was needed to push Serena into one of her tantrums.

"WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY," Serena whined, as she bolted down the street. Her eyes were so full of tears that she didn't notice Slayer making his way down the street, and plowed right into him.

"That stupid Luna," Serena whined, not even noticing that she was sitting on Slayer, "I hate her. Stupid Amy, favoring studying over fame and fortune, I hate her. Stupid Damakas I hate him."

"Yeah well I hate everyone," Slayer replied, finally getting her attention, "and you're sitting on my keys."

"Slayer," Serena said, as she helped her friend up, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm checking out the talent contest," Slayer replied, Serena's eyes suddenly lit up, maybe there was still a chance she could be in the show, and become the superstar she'd been dreaming of.

"You mean you've changed your mind," Serena said, "if you still need a partner I'm all up for a duet."

"For the record I wouldn't sing with you even if you were the last person on the planet," Slayer replied, "and by the way I ran into an old friend at the promotion for this thing."

"Oh really," Serena replied, crossing her arms, "and who would she be."

"I'm talking about Jedite you blockhead," Slayer snarled, "now get Amy on the communicator, I think we've got work to do."

Location: Saffron's Dressing Room Shan Shan Plaza, an hour later

Saffron gazed at the reflection in mirror, remembering full well what had transpired the previous night.

"Looking good," a familiar voice said, Saffron didn't say anything as she finished applying her makeup.

"What do you want," Saffron replied, as Viola entered the room.

"Just checking to make sure you're getting ready," Viola said, smiling. Saffron couldn't bring herself to form a reply.

"What's wrong," Viola inquired, as she ran her fingers through Saffron's hair.

"Nothing," Saffron replied, trying to ignore her, a sinister smile began creeping across Viola's face.

"Don't worry," Viola continued, "you've outlived your usefulness to me," a large Scorpion like tail emerged from beneath her clothes, Saffron didn't feel a thing, as she plunged the stinger at the end of her tail into Saffron's neck. Slowly the venom from Viola's tail begins to eat away at Saffron's body, causing her to melt and boil from the inside out.

"Easy," Viola said, as she took Saffron's melting hand in her own, "It'll all be over soon." Saffron tried to say something, but by now the acidic venom had dissolved her voice box. In the space of a few minutes the superstar was reduced to nothing more then a pile of blood and fluid soaked clothing.

"Poor girl," Viola said, as her tail retracted, "it's a shame you had to out live your usefulness." With a sinister smile to her face Viola made her way to the stage.

The stage of Shan Shan Plaza was filled with the contestants who had signed up for the contest. Most of those who had signed up for the contest were young children, but others were teenagers or adults with dreams of achieving fame and fortune. The costume varied from regular street clothes, to clown suits and ball gowns.

"Okay people listen up," Viola said, coming out onto the stage, "due to professional commitments Saffron is unable to attend the Star Search today but she would like to wish all of you the best of luck, and that no matter who wins today's contest you are all the biggest of stars in her eyes." At that moment the music began to play and Viola made her way down into the audience.

"Excellent," Viola said, as she watched the performance begin, so far everything was going according to plan, the spell the Necromancers had put on the songs was working perfectly, the performers were completely hypnotized. At that moment a large black figure appeared behind her. The figure was a large Hell Knight, clad in bright green armor, with a snake like insignia carved into his armor. His helmet was shaped like a snake's head, two small, snake like fangs emerged from his mouth.

"You know what to do Lord Viper," Viola said,

"This plan of yours had better work," Viper replied, as he motioned for the Necromancer, hiding in the rafters. The Necromancer began focusing his energy into the crystal on his staff, which discharged a stream of raw energy at the stage, which opened up a massive portal behind the performers, streams of white energy began pouring from the portal, one by one they entered the bodies of the performers.

From their vantage point near the entrance of the theater Slayer and the Sailor Scouts watched, as the performers began pealing their skin off, revealing the Demon or Cytok that was beneath them.

"What are those things," Sailor Moon said, as she watched one of the white blobs enter the body of the last performer.

"Demons," Slayer replied

"What," Sailor Mercury asked, "how can those blobs be Demons?"

"Demons can't maintain their physical bodies in the Mid-Verse," Slayer replied, "they require a host, and once a host is possessed by a Demon the only way to remove the Demon is to kill the host."

"That's awful," Sailor Moon said, barely able to believe what she'd just heard, "I mean some of them are children."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you made us run home for your sword," Slayer replied, before turning his attention back to the stage, "at least we still have the element of surprise on our side, get ready to move on my signal."

"Excellent," Viola said, as she shed her disguise, "we have the bate and all we need now is," as if on queue the lights to the theater suddenly failed.

"The curtain is closed on this den of evil," Sailor Moon said. Scorpina remained silent, as one of the spot lights suddenly came on, revealing Sailor Moon standing on the stage.

"In the name of the Moon," Sailor Moon said, as she drew Damakas. At that moment, Sailor Mercury emerged from behind Sailor Moon, clutching Atwight.

"In the name of the planet Mercury," Sailor Mercury added, and then they said in unison,

"WE SHALL PUNISH YOU." Scorpina couldn't help but laugh.

"I figured out who you two were the moment I saw you," Scorpina said, at that moment she felt another blade appear under her neck.

"Didn't expect that now did you," Slayer said, as he held All's End tightly under Scorpina's neck.

"True I'm not psychic," Scorpina replied, "Seize them." At that exact moment the Demons grabbed the two Sailor Scouts. Before Slayer had a chance to react Lord Viper grabbed him from behind.

"Now," Scorpina said, as she drew her curved sword, "I believe you all have something that belongs to my mistress."

"What would that be monster," Mercury asked.

"A small fragment," Scorpina replied, as she ran her armored hand across Mercury's face, "that rightfully belongs to the Empire." As Scorpina continued to interrogate the two Sailor Scouts, Slayer could feel his own blade begin pulsing.

"Perfect timing," Slayer said, under his breath.

'Blood' the dark sword said, in his mind, 'feed.' Slayer tried to resist the blade's demands, but the influence was too much. Viper didn't notice as Slayer raised his blade, and plunged it into a gap in between the plates of his armor. Viper let out an ear splitting scream, as Slayer pulled All's End from the wound in Viper's side. With all his strength Slayer spun kicked, Viper in the head, knocking the Hell Knight to the ground.

"For once I'm glad you got hungry," Slayer said, he then turned his attention to the Demons on the stage, but before Slayer had a chance to intervene, the Necromancer in the rafter, unleashed a torrent of raw energy at the young warrior, knocking him to the ground.

"SLAYER," Sailor Mercury shouted, she tried to reach Atwight but the Cytok's grip on her was too strong. Eventually Atwight managed to break free of the sheath on Mercury's back, and with one clean cut decapitated the Cytok.

"What are you doing," Sailor Moon said, as Atwight decapitated the Troll that was holding her, "these are innocent people."

"What are you talking about," Atwight replied, "if you mean what they once were, then yes they were innocent people, but if my memory serves me correctly they were just now trying to kill us."

"Atwight's right," Damakas added, as he emerged from the sheath on Sailor Moon's back, "they may have been Human once but they're the enemy now." The memory of what Sailor Moon had done to her friend began coming back to her.

"I can't kill innocent people," Sailor Moon replied, barely able to hold her sword. Scorpina could barely contain her laughter.

"And you call yourselves Demon Slayers," Scorpina asked, as she slammed the stinger edge of her sword into the ground, causing the whole stage to begin shaking.

Slayer had barely regained consciousness when the stage exploded, showering the entire area with splintered wood and plaster, and sending everyone who was standing on the stage careening through the air.

"Now my pet," Scorpina said, "destroy them all." No sooner had those words left Scorpina's mouth a colossal, black Scorpion emerged from the rubble. The Demons and Cytoks attempted to get clear but the monstrous Scorpion was too fast for them, the ones who were caught in its claws were immediately severed in half, others were impaled by the Scorpion's massive stinger.

"What the hell is that thing," Sailor Moon shouted, as the Scorpion's stinger slammed into the ground barely a few feet from her.

"It's called a Necro Scropion," Slayer replied, as he stumbled to her side, "but every member of the SRF prefers calling them Giant Scorpions." The final word had barely left Slayer's mouth when the massive Scorpion brought it's right claw around, knocking the three warriors aside.

"Easy there my pet," Scorpina said, as she stroked the Scorpion's armor plated hide, before long she turned her attention back to the group.

"Now," Scorpina said, "hand over the fragment."

"Never," Sailor Moon replied.

"Very well then," Scorpina said, the massive Scorpion suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Sailor Mercury and Slayer.

"Hand over the fragment," Scorpina continued, "and I won't have my pet feast on the flesh of your friends."

"Don't do it Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury shouted.

"If they get that fragment," Slayer added, before he had a chance to finish his statement, the Scorpion's grip grew tighter.

"Let them go," Sailor Moon shouted, as she clenched Damakas tightly.

"Then hand over the fragment," Scorpina replied, as she motioned for the Scorpion to tighten its grip. At first Sailor Moon didn't want to but the screams of her friends convinced her otherwise.

"Okay," Sailor Moon said, as she removed the Biblical Fragment from inside her glove, "just let my friends go." Scorpina simply smiled, as she extended her armored hand. Damakas, Atwight and the others tried to protest, but it was no use, Sailor Moon surrendered the fragment.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Scorpina said, before she turned to face the Giant Scorpion, "Erase them from history." Sailor Moon couldn't believe what she had just heard, as Scorpina motioned for Lord Viper and the Necromancer to follow her.

"You said you'd let my friends go," Sailor Moon shouted, as she prepared to attack.

"Oh yes, I lied," Scorpina replied, laughing, as she faded back to Eborian. No sooner had Scorpina vanished, the Scorpion began tightening its grip on both Sailor Mercury and Slayer. Sailor Moon lunged at the massive creature, hoping to get it to drop her friends but to no avail. It was then Sailor Moon decided to take a chance, with all her strength she leaped into the air, and brought her sword down upon one of the creature's claws. But to her shock Damakas's blade failed to penetrate the Scorpion's armored hide. The Scorpion turned it's attention to Sailor Moon, and just as it was about to bring it's stinger down upon her she felt someone grab her from behind, pulling her out of the way just before the stinger struck her.

"Phantom," Sailor Moon said, as she looked at the mysterious warrior who held her in his arms.

"We need to stop meeting like this," Phantom replied, as he put her down, "now if you'll excuse me." Phantom emerged from the shadows, his own sword grasped tightly in his hand; the Scorpion eyed him with raw hatred in its eyes. The Scorpion lunged toward Phantom; beneath his mask Phantom cracked a simple smile. With one quick slash, Phantom's sword tore into the Scorpion's claw armor, striking it in an area where the Scorpion's armored hide was the thinnest, severing the claw completely. The Scorpion reared in pain, dropping Sailor Mercury in the process. Once he was sure Mercury was clear, Phantom delivered a single salute before taking his leave, but not before delivering one last line. "I'll always be there for you when you need me."

"AIM FOR THE NECK," Slayer shouted.

"What," Sailor Moon said.

"The neck it's the one spot that isn't armored," Slayer replied. Sailor Moon, breathed in and raced under the massive Scorpion, holding Damakas out she watched as the colossal insect fell onto the blade, which ran right into the creature's neck killing it.

Location: Outside, Shan Shan Plaza

"I couldn't let you all die," Sailor Moon shouted, as she de-transformed. But still the look to Slayer's face told her that he wasn't at all pleased with her actions.

"And in the process you've made winning this war all the more difficult," Slayer replied, angrily, "you don't seem to get it, the more fragments of the Necros Biblical the Demons have the stronger they are."

"What makes these fragments so important anyway," Amy inquired

"I don't know," Slayer replied, "all that I do know is the Necros Biblical is one of the most powerful Demonic Spell Books in existence, and thanks to meatball breath over there, they've gotten another fragment."

"She promised she'd release you," Serena said, with tears in her eye.

"She was a Demon," Slayer shouted, "and Demons of any kind, whether Cytok or Pure Blood, are not to be trusted." Before Serena had a chance to reply Slayer stormed off into the sunset. Serena turned to Amy hoping to find a friendly face, but to her shock, even Amy felt Serena's act had caused more harm then good.

Stay Tuned For Chapter XI: Dymlos


End file.
